<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kid, hold me by liza_kharkov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403566">Kid, hold me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov'>liza_kharkov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Avengers Family, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, School, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мистер Старк, с Питером Паркером все хорошо. Почти, - эти почти уже несказанно раздражали Тони.</p><p>- Что это значит?</p><p>- Мальчик пьян, сэр, - уже сорвавшийся с места Тони замер и с неверием уставился на экран. Пятница заранее вывела запись. Прямая трансляция с костюма заставила мужчину ужаснуться.</p><p>- Пятница, подготовь мне костюм. Немедленно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Драбблы объединяет общий сюжет, но я всё ещё воспринимаю истории как драбблы, а не как главы одного фанфика, поэтому шапку менять не буду.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тони, может ты послушаешь меня? Ему всего пятнадцать! — Паркер по привычке решил пренебречь дверью и зашёл через окно. Приземление было как всегда мягким, да и удачное патрулирование здорово подняло подростку настроение. И если бы не услышанная украдкой фраза Кэпа, Питер бы уже ломанулся рассказывать Тони о своих приключениях.</p><p>Но Питер задержался. Паучье чутьё подсказывало ему, что он не должен двигаться с места. Дверь в соседнюю комнату была плотно закрыта, но Паркер всё <i>слышал</i>.</p><p>— Стив, я слежу за парнем. Он не подвергает себя излишнему риску. Почти.</p><p>Роджерс фыркнул на старковское «почти» и это задело. Но ещё более удивительным было то, что Тони вообще согласился на разговор со Стивом. Ведь, когда шайка мстителей, которые до сих пор были вне закона, появилась на пороге, Тони одним криком чуть не разбил все стёкла в огромной Башне.</p><p>Какое-то время мужчины молчали, поэтому Питер уже хотел войти в комнату, но Капитан заговорил снова и то, что он сказал, заставило юношу густо покраснеть:</p><p>— Старк, скажи честно, он твой сын? — голос Кэпа звучал приглушенно, как будто он боялся, что их разговор кто-то услышит. Паркер знал, что этот страх не безоснователен, но зачем об этом знать мужчинам за стеной?</p><p>— Нет, он не мой сын, — Тони тоже заговорил приглушённо, а Питеру было неловко подслушивать настолько интимные разговоры. — Он просто парень из Куинса, мне этого достаточно. — Старк почти прервал разговор. Кроме банального отсутствия желания говорить, Старк не хотел говорить именно на эту тему. Он редко признавал нерациональные привязанности как должное. А то, как быстро и правильно пацан засел в его сердце, пугало Тони всё больше с каждым днем.</p><p>— Просто, я подумал… — Капитан Деликатность выбирал слова и Тони был на вот-столечко от того, чтобы закатить глаза и прогнать его пинками. Человек-паук — это его проблема и спрашивать чужого мнения он не собирался. Особенно, у этого… — Мальчик относится к тебе, как к отцу, которого у него нет.</p><p>Конечно, Тони это чувствовал и к своему недоумению отвечал взаимностью, заботясь о Паучке, как о родном ребёнке. Только в этом Тони боялся признаться даже себе, а обсуждать это с Роджерсом было поистине чем-то диким.</p><p>— Ну, пусть относится, — Старк нацепил одну из самых легкомысленный улыбок. Он так привык прятаться за броней, что сейчас с удовольствием призвал бы её, чтобы спрятаться от взглядов Святого-Капитана-мать-его-Америки, чьё помятое фото он случайно заметил у мальчишки в рюкзаке и совсем не разозлился. Почти.</p><p>— Ты что, его используешь? — о, так вот как он всё интерпретировал. Стив смотрел на него почти с ужасом. Конечно, ведь Мистер Сосулька не предавал своих друзей. Только выбирал их как-то странно. Мог променять саркастичного, но все-таки друга, на старого маньяка с плохим послужным списком.</p><p>— Перестань, Кэп, — старое прозвище друга обожгло связки. Так он называл Стива, когда между ними всё ещё было хорошо. — Парень мне верен. В отличии от тебя, — Тони уворачивался от ответа. Более того он своим ответом хотел задавить Капитана, и посильнее.</p><p>— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — его голос стал жёстче. Старк хмыкнул.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь ко всем этим наивным привязанностям. Я обязан следить за парнем и я буду это делать, несмотря ни на что: ненавидит он меня или смотрит, как на Мессию, — если бы он и сам верил, что настолько равнодушен к этому забавному парню.</p><p>У Питера внутри все похолодело. Он снял маску и спрыгнул с подоконника на пол. Дверь была закрыта плотно, но парню так хотелось увидеть, что происходит внутри. Возможно, он посмотрит на мистера Старка и увидит на его лице отпечаток лжи. Или тот посмотрит в глаза Паркера и скажет, что всё это было неправдой. Что забавный парень из Куинса нужен не только для того, чтобы выполнять серую работёнку по патрулированию улиц.</p><p>Но комната уже была пуста, а пойти дальше Питер почему-то не смог. Он пытался изо всех сил не чувствовать себя обманутым и использованным, но в груди сплетался тугой комок обиды. Он приоткрыл дверь, но войти в неё не смог. Ноги не вели по знакомому маршруту к комнате Старка. Вместо этого парень рысцой кинулся к окну и направился домой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони всего лишь несколько часов назад вернулся из Европы и ещё даже не успел включить телефон. Он ненавидел подобного рода деловые поездки, когда ты делаешь всё, но ничего одновременно. Он выполнил запланированные дела, но так и не получил удовольствия от сидения в пыльных серых офисах. Старк хотел расслабиться и провести вечер с кем-то действительно близким.<p>— Пятница, когда прилетает Пеппер? — миллиардер устало закинул ноги на стол и стащил галстук с шеи.</p><p>— Послезавтра, — ответил механический голос. — Рада видеть вас, мистер Старк. Не желаете перекусить? — Тони всегда казалось, что в неформальных беседах тон ИИ становился теплее, а вот Питер был в этом уверен на сто процентов.</p><p>— Паркер не заходил? — кстати, о Паучонке.</p><p>— Нет, он не заходил, не звонил и не отвечал на звонки Хэппи.</p><p>— Позвони Питеру, узнаем что к чему, — Тони напомнил себе спросить у Хэппи, почему тот ничего не сообщил, но тут же эта мысль вылетела из головы. Стоило раздаться первому гудку, как Питер перевёл звонок на автоответчик. Старк сдвинул брови, ведь раньше такого не происходило. Паркер не мог его игнорировать, только если не случилось что-то из ряда вон.</p><p>— Пятница, перезвони. Звони, пока он не возьмет трубку. И просканируй жизненные показатели Паучка.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр.</p><p>ИИ затихла, обрабатывая данные. Тони слушал гудки и с ума сходил от волнения. Он подцепил свой мобильный и включил его. Может, малыш писал Старку о том, что случилось, а тот просто не видел сообщений. Да и Тони хорош — сорвался заграницу и даже не предупредил мальца.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, с Питером Паркером всё хорошо. Почти, — эти "почти" уже несказанно раздражали Тони.</p><p>— Что это значит?</p><p>— Мальчик пьян, сэр, — уже сорвавшийся с места Тони замер и с неверием уставился на экран. Пятница заранее вывела запись. Прямая трансляция с костюма заставила мужчину ужаснуться.</p><p>— Пятница, подготовь мне костюм. Немедленно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер упивался чувством полета. Сейчас, когда его ноги были ватными, а тело чувствовалось легко и непринужденно, парень испытывал ещё большее наслаждение от полета. Все проблемы выветривались из головы и он даже не чувствовал вину перед тетушкой за то, что впервые в жизни попробовал алкоголь вне дома, за то, что позволил взять его на слабо, и напился.<p>Все проблемы вылетали из его головы. Питер убеждал себя, что доберётся домой невредимым и незаметно ляжет спать. А ещё он наконец-то не думал о Старке, который не напоминал о себе с того самого вечера. Гипотеза Паркера подтвердилась. Если он сам не станет идти навстречу, предлагая свою щенячую преданность, быстро окажется за бортом. Так и случилось, даже Хэппи перестал звонить после тех сброшенных вызовов. Видимо, его участие вовсе не было нужно мистеру Старку.</p><p>Тем временем Тони медленно закипал, а то, что ребёнок взломал костюм, злило ещё больше. Теперь Старк должен ловить пьяного подростка по городу, отслеживая только его мобильник со спутника, который передавал данные с ошибкой в несколько сотен метров. Он чувствовал отцовский гнев за выходки Питера. Видит Бог, такого можно было ожидать от кого угодно, но никак не от Питера Паркера. Он же ещё ребенок, твою мать! Куда ему пить? А главное, зачем, ведь раньше подросток не увлекался подобным.</p><p>Железный человек даже фыркнул, ведь в его голове подросток, который не увлекается алкоголем, был нонсенсом. Но от злых мыслей отвлёк сам источник этой злости. Паркер вынырнул из-за угла и Старку стало страшно снова. Пьяные траектории ещё в записи испугали и разозлили Тони не на шутку, а сейчас то, как Человек-паук летает между зданиями, чуть в них не врезаясь, заставило его сжать кулаки.</p><p>Он поймал Паучка налету, но тот даже не выразил протестов. Видимо, его пьяный мозг не успел осознать.</p><p>— Пятница, насколько он пьян?</p><p>— Лёгкая степень опьянения, но его метаболизм уже вывел основную часть алкоголя, сэр, — отрапортовала система.</p><p>— То есть выпил он много? — ему не надо было подтверждение ИИ, чтобы всё понять. — Свяжись с Карен, пусть заблокирует костюм на время полёта.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, Карен отключена. Питер отключил её сам. Если хотите, я могу запустить диагностику повреждений.</p><p>— Не надо, с костюмом я разберусь потом, — мстительно пообещал Старк, удерживая мальца, который уже засыпал от смеси алкоголя и бешеной усталости.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Даже если бы Питеру сказали, что у него заберут костюм, если он сейчас же не встанет, Питер всё равно бы не встал. Он перевернулся на своей кровати и накрыл ноющую голову подушкой, пока настойчивый голос Пятницы пытался его разбудить.<p>Что вчера было? Они с Тони опять засиделись в лаборатории допоздна? Патрулирование снова пошло не по плану? Питер будет огребать? Хотя в последнем парень мог быть уверен на все сто.</p><p>Он бы продолжил спать, если бы в голове вдруг не всплыли события последней недели. Сначала подслушанный разговор, потом пренебрежительный игнор со стороны Старка. Что тогда он делает в башне? Ради этого Питер и вылез из своего кокона из подушек и одеял.</p><p>— Пятница, что я здесь делаю?</p><p>— Вас вчера принёс мистер Старк. Вам лучше встать, пока он не пришел сюда, потому что Босс очень зол, — доверительно сообщила ИИ и замолкла. Питер бы не побоялся гнева Старка, если одно крохотное обстоятельство не всплыло в памяти.</p><p>Он вчера выпил много настоящего алкоголя. Раньше он пробовал шампанское вместе с тетей Мэй и ему не понравилось. А вчера он сделал несколько глотков предложенного дешёвого пива и ничего больше не мог вспомнить, кроме чувства полета и крепких рук.</p><p>— Проснись и пой! — дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену, а громкий голос Старка был пропитан сарказмом. Питер посмотрел на него, вздёрнув бровь, упал лицом в подушку и приготовился к своей казни. — Как утро? Голова не болит?</p><p>— Мистер Старк, я не знаю, как это получилось, я выпил совсем немного. Не говорите тёте Мэй, пожалуйста, — от смущения парень прикрылся одеялом и покраснел. Но сегодня Тони не собирался так быстро смягчаться, он хотел узнать, что нашло на его пацана.</p><p>— Я видел тебя вчера. Тебе повезло с обменом веществ, иначе твое «немного» украсило бы всю мою башню рвотными массами, — Паркер пристыженно молчал и не собирался отбиваться от саркастичного тембра. Парень правда чувствовал вину.</p><p>— Давай так, — Тони присел на краешек его кровати, — ты расскажешь о том, что случилось, а я умолчу об этом инциденте при твоей прекрасной тете. Идёт?</p><p>Старк хотел приобнять пацана за плечи, но тот спрятал взгляд и отвернулся. Потом тяжело выдохнул и приподнялся.</p><p>— Я не могу рассказать, мистер Старк. Это личное. Мне лучше пойти домой, — парень говорил твёрдо, но не смотрел на Тони. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, но Старк был уверен, что за своими мыслями парень не видит ничего вокруг.</p><p>— Ты мне не доверяешь? — вопрос получился слишком личным и с нотками обиды в голосе миллиардера. Но Старк даже не пытался это скрыть. Что-то с пацаном было не то. Не пытался звонить и писать, не заходил в башню, не смотрит в глаза и (о боги) напился.</p><p>Питер не спешил ему отвечать, но каждое резкое движение твердило ответ на вопрос. Питер не доверял и обижался на него. И что-то Старку подсказывало, что именно эта недомолвка привела к вчерашним событиям.</p><p>— Питер, я переживаю за тебя. Понимаешь, что вчера ты мог упасть и разбиться? Или нарваться на неприятности. Случись что-то серьезное, ты не смог бы реагировать как подобает Человеку-пауку. Я теперь подумываю — не забрать ли у тебя костюм за вождение в нетрезвом виде, — шутка мужчины не произвела должного эффекта. Даже наоборот. Питер впервые твёрдо посмотрел Тони в глаза и зло выпалил:</p><p>— Да забирайте свой костюм! Мне он не нужен, — парень вскочил с кровати и подошёл к окну. Старк молчал, переваривая резкий тон и обиду, которая плескалась в глазах парня. Ему хотелось забить на всё это, накричать на парня в ответ и уйти, хлопнув дверью. В конце концов он не виноват в мальчишеских выкидонах. Но нехарактерное поведение и то, как закрывался Питер, заставили его остаться и искать подступы к парню.</p><p>С тех пор, как Паркер стал частым гостем в его жизни, Тони невольно вспоминал себя в таком возрасте, даже умудрился прочитать несколько книг по психологии, чтобы понимать парня лучше. Но всё это не помогало — он стоял в нескольких шагах от Питера и не знал, как с ним заговорить.</p><p>— Эй, что случилось, малыш? Ты заставляешь меня нервничать, — миролюбивый тон перемешался с беспокойством. Тони не хотел давить. Но Паучок всё ещё был неприступен.</p><p>— Вы всё врете. Вам всё равно, мистер Старк! — Питер снова обернулся к нему и приподнял подбородок. — Я слышал ваш разговор с Капитаном. Вы сами подтвердили, что просто… что вам не до этих привязанностей. Вам всё равно, мистер Старк.</p><p>Так вот в чём оно дело. Понаслушался глупых интерпретаций его эмоций от Кэпа. Ну, это уже чересчур. Тони тут из кожи вон лезет и все равно остаётся плохим для каждого из них.</p><p>— То есть ты думаешь, что мне всё равно? — он не ждал ответа. — Тогда я тоже считаю, что ты плевать хотел на всё! Конечно, кроме мнения чертова-Капитана-психолога-Америки!</p><p>— Но… но вы сами говорили ему! Я слышал ваш разговор. Я сам это слышал!</p><p>— Я не говорил и половины из того, что ты себе придумал! — Тони ступил ещё шаг и сделал усилие, чтобы не сорваться на откровенный крик. — Ты думаешь, что я вчера помчался тебя искать после многочасового перелета, потому что мне всё равно? Или я отчитываю тебя, потому что плевать хотел на твоё здоровье? Да я согласился на разговор с Кэпом только из-за тебя! Потому что, чтобы уберечь тебя, я готов выслушать даже <i>его советы</i>. А ты вырываешь несколько фраз из разговора с человеком, которому я не могу не врать, в очередной раз взламываешь костюм, в который я вложил кучу труда и денег, выгоняешь из костюма Карен, напиваешься и чуть не разбиваешься, потому что Мистеру Я-впервые-выпил хочется полетать.</p><p>— Я пил не впервые, — огрызнулся Питер. О том, что его единственное "впервые" было с тётей Мэй он промолчал.</p><p>— Да что ты, парень? Так что ты мне скажешь? Может не мне тут всё равно? — Тони склонил голову и зло выдохнул. — Сходи в душ, ради Бога, Мэй заберёт тебя через час. И не попадайся мне на глаза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер Паркер был обычным подростком. Он принимал всё слишком близко к сердцу, долго отходил и по-детски обижался. Но даже ему было далеко до Тони Старка в плане обид.<p>Прошла уже неделя, а он так и не поговорил с Питером ни разу. Не то, что бы Паркер не пытался. Он и звонил, и приходил в Башню, и просил помощи у остальных Мстителей, но Тони умело избегал встречи с Питером. Костюм он тоже забрал, не уточнив — то ли на ремонт, то ли насовсем. Парень уже устал ждать и Человек-паук начал появляться на улицах в старом обмундировании. Из-за этого все газеты второй день кишели заголовками о ссоре легендарного Человека-паука с миллиардером.</p><p>То, что газетчики заметили смену костюма и растолковали ситуацию правильно, бесило обе стороны конфликта. Но Старк на примирение не шёл, а Питер не хотел лезть в окно, предчувствуя, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Тем более мисс Поттс посоветовала дать Тони немного времени.</p><p>Паркер уже попрощался со своим костюмом, со «стажировкой», со своей комнатой в Башне и с уютными вечерами в компании Тони.</p><p>Единственный жест внимания, который миллиардер сделал за всё это время, вылился в присланной курьером бутылке виски в ответ на попытку Кэпа вразумить Тони по просьбе Питера.</p><p>«Пей хотя бы хороший алкоголь», — вещала издевательская записка и после этого Питер перестал пытаться. Он больше не пытался попасть в кабинет Старка, дозвониться ему или уговорить Хэппи подстроить им встречу. Благо, без костюма патрули стали гораздо сложнее и здорово отвлекали Питера от его проблем.</p><p>Пока в один прекрасный вечер сложное патрулирование не превратилось в рану в боку от острого ножа. Питер пытался наверстать всё, что он не успевает из-за отсутствия костюма, и довёл себя до двух часов сна в сутки. При таком режиме можно не только нож не заметить, а даже целое мачете.</p><p>Тёплая кровь сочилась между пальцами. От шока Питер не чувствовал боли, только гигантскую давящую усталость и несмолкаемое чувство вины.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер Паркер чувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем тогда, когда проснулся в этой комнате в прошлый раз. Только теперь подушка аккуратно лежала у него под головой, а к руке была подведена капельница. Он приподнял голову и прищурился. На улице уже темнело и единственным источником света была лампа в углу, которая резала чувствительные глаза.<p>— Я приглушу, — сам неприступный Тони Старк уменьшил яркость и освещение в комнате стало более мягким. Питер приоткрыл глаза и попытался различить лицо мужчины, но видел пока только контуры его сгорбленной фигуры.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Тони, пододвигаясь ближе. Теперь лампочка не была ровно у него за спиной и Питер смог разглядеть его лицо.</p><p>— Это царапина всего лишь, — голос звучал хрипло и захотелось пить. Но просить что-то у Старка было стыдно. Казалось, что он убедится в том, что с парнем всё в порядке, и гордо уйдет, продолжив игнорировать существование Питера.</p><p>— Твоё истощение делает эту царапину чуть более серьёзной. Раньше твой организм сам справлялся с подобного рода повреждениями. А что сейчас?</p><p>— Что сейчас? — Питер снова прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. В горле будто была пустыня. — Извините, мистер Старк, можно, пожалуйста воды?</p><p>Кроткий уставший голос парня заставил Старка внутренне сжаться. Он поспешил выполнить просьбу парня и уже через несколько секунд протягивал ему стакан. Он помог выпить, всё также не отвлекаясь от нотаций:</p><p>— Тебе нужно спать и нормально питаться, а не доводить себя до подобного состояния перегрузками.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — попытался возразить Питер, но его тихий голос потонул в более гулком и строгом.</p><p>— Я вижу. Значит так, сегодня отоспишься, заберёшь костюм и пойдёшь успокаивать свою прекрасную тётю. Всё понял? — Старк поднялся и уже хотел выйти, но просто не смог уйти так быстро.</p><p>— Ого, вы правда отдадите мне костюм, мистер Старк? — пацан подхватился с места, но тут же сморщился от боли в боку. Тони одним взглядом пригвоздил его к кровати и направился к двери. От наивного детского тона хотелось улыбнуться, но обида в груди не отпускала.</p><p>— Только после двенадцати часов здорового сна, — буркнул он, не смотря на Питера, который открыто и благодарно заглядывал ему в глаза.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, мистер Старк, — Тони уже взялся за ручку двери, когда услышал тихий шёпот, а когда обернулся — парень уже перевернулся на бок и задремал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стены уже шатались вокруг, но Старк всё равно не покидал лаборатории. Ему надо было работать, надо было доделать новый костюм (который и до этого, конечно, работал, но теперь будет ещё лучше).<p>— Пятница, — заговорил он, но его перебили.</p><p>— Питер Паркер ещё в Башне, — лаконично ответила ИИ и не на секунду не ошиблась в своих выводах. Тони хотел спросить именно об этом.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла, что я, — начал он, но сам себя прервал. К чему это притворство? Зачем притворяться перед собственной программой? Ещё днем Тони отнёс кейс с костюмом Питеру в палату. Парень спал и этим спасся от новой волны нотаций — после его последних экспериментов починить костюм было не просто. А сейчас Старк залёг в своей личной лаборатории и пытался убедить себя, что просто работает, а не скрывается от парня.</p><p>— Питер за стеклом, следит за вами, — отчиталась ИИ и добавила. — Вывести изображение?</p><p>— Нет, лучше опиши, где он, — Старк осторожно посмотрел в отражение отполированной брони, но за стеклом никого не увидел.</p><p>— Он на потолке, сэр.</p><p>Тони кивнул сам себе. Хитро. Хотя парень никогда не был глуп. Старк хотел оставить всё как есть, но почему-то не сдержался. Ноги сами понесли к прозрачной двери и он выглянул в соседнюю комнату.</p><p>— Шкет, — Тони поискал его глазами и не нашёл. — Заходи, если хочешь поговорить, — и вернулся назад. Не будет он за ним бегать после всего.</p><p>— Привет, мистер Старк, — дверь тихо захлопнулась. Осторожная поступь парня проскользила по лаборатории и затихла в нескольких метрах от мужчины.</p><p>— Я думал, ты будешь с Кэпом, — Тони не хотел вспоминать ему тот разговор, но не смог промолчать. Просто не смог.</p><p>— Я пришёл поблагодарить вас, сэр, — парень мялся и боялся подходить ближе. Старк снова не смотрел ему в глаза и явно обижался. А самое ужасное для подростка — он <i>имел право</i> обижаться.</p><p>— Ты уже благодарил, — напомнил миллиардер, — если это все, можешь идти.</p><p>Тони ковырялся отвёрткой в каком-то механизме уже не думая. Он просто не хотел смотреть на парня, который мялся. Тони буквально слышал, Питер подбирает слова, чтобы извиниться.</p><p>— Мистер Старк… Тони, — мужчина поднимает глаза даже не на звуки своего имени, которым Питер никогда его не называл. Старк чувствовал, что парню нужно, чтобы его сейчас услышали.</p><p>— Ну? — он не хочет быть таким грубым, но обида стягивает грудь тугим кольцом и заставляет его выплевывать ядовитые фразы.</p><p>— Извините меня, пожалуйста. Я не должен был так себя вести. Я должен был поговорить с вами, а не… делать то, что я сделал. Мне жаль, — Тони усмехнулся. Парень даже вслух не мог сказать, что он наделал, но зато пару дней назад был таким взрослым…</p><p>— Хорошо, я тебя услышал. Можешь идти, — и отвернулся. Неверящий взгляд мазнул по его скуле. Питер тоскливо проводил взглядом его спину. Старк отошёл и перестал обращать на него внимание. В носу закололо от обиды и злости на себя. Если бы Питер не вёл себя так глупо, то этого всего бы не было.</p><p>— Ладно… — он чуть не запнулся и продолжил твёрже. — Ладно, я тогда пойду, спасибо, мистер Старк.</p><p>Питер попятился к выходу, пряча по-детски раздосадованное выражения лица. Но мужчине не надо было его видеть. Одного надтреснутого голоса Питера хватило. Тони замер. Он услышал в его голосе знакомые интонации, а потом вспомнил. Вспомнил, что собственный неокрепший голос переливался подобными нотами, когда отец снова отворачивался от него и прятался за безразличием. Он снова почувствовал себя обиженным и неуслышанным, как чувствовал себя тогда, когда он был глупым подростком и нуждался в понимании.</p><p>Он клялся себе, что разорвёт этот порочный круг и никогда не будет вести себя, как отец. Но посмотрите на него. Он стоит посреди лаборатории, цепляясь за свою обиду, не слышит ребёнка, который пришёл за его поддержкой и прощением. Ребёнка, который изматывает себя борьбой с преступностью, школой, подростковыми проблемами и спит по несколько часов в день. Да на его месте сам Тони бы пил не просыхая!</p><p>
  <i>— Он был холоден, был расчетлив, никогда не говорил, что любит меня или что я ему хотя бы симпатичен.</i>
</p><p>— Питер, — окликнул он. Дверь в лабораторию уже закрылась, но парень услышал. Паркер вернулся, но теперь он, а не Тони, продолжал прятать глаза.</p><p>— Да, мистер Старк, — его голос дрожал и от этого всё стало ещё хуже.</p><p>— Ладно, малыш, иди ко мне. Всё хорошо, — паренёк вскинул голову и неверяще уставился на него. Питер и правда еле сдерживал слёзы и смотрел с недоверием — как будто Старк всего лишь обманывает его. В подтверждение своих слов мужчина раскрыл объятья. Питера не пришлось звать дважды.</p><p>— Простите, мистер Старк, я был глуп, очень глуп, что позволил себе так думать о вас.</p><p>Тони успокаивал пацана, и улыбался в его макушку. Говорил, что все хорошо, что он не злился. И он правда не злился. Обида, что сидела в душе комом, куда-то исчезла, стоило парню доверчиво прижаться.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — он уже устал просить называть его просто Тони. Поэтому мужчина промолчал.</p><p>— Что? — он немного отстранился, чтобы увидеть наивные глаза парня.</p><p>— Спасибо вам.</p><p>Тони никогда не умел отвечать на громкие слова. Но искренняя улыбка, кажется, удовлетворила парня безо всяких слов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Один раз, когда Баки позволил себе хоть пальцем тронуть Питера Паркера</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Со стороны Тони Старк казался полностью поглощён своим делом. Он разбирался с протезом Роуди, который неожиданно вышел из строя. Но на самом деле Тони был не так увлечён работой (руки двигались чисто механически). Он наблюдал. В первую очередь за виновником импровизированного собрания. Полковник сидел на небольшом диване в нескольких метрах и выглядел крайне подавленным. После инцидента в аэропорту он жил в Башне. Тони позвал его под предлогом усовершенствования своей технологии и круглосуточного наблюдения за ней. На самом деле Старк просто переживал за друга.</p><p>— Ну вот, я закончил, — вообще повреждение было незначительным, но даже это сумело выбить Роуди из колеи. Как только полковник начинал забывать о его внезапном недуге, как злосчастные бесчувственные ноги вновь напоминали о себе и нужно было начинать процедуру по поднятию его настроения заново.</p><p>К счастью Тони с недавнего времени делать это стало значительно легче. Стоило Паркеру один раз увидеть, как Старк тащит на себе угрюмого Роуди (хотя у самого гипс на руке), как Питер зачастил в Башню по поводу и без повода.</p><p>По правде сказать — Тони был ему за это благодарен.</p><p>Рука миллиардера дрожала, когда он дотронулся до бесчувственной конечности друга. Он придержал его ногу в то время, пока Питер помогал с протезом. Вокруг них сгустилось напряжение и Старк хотел поскорее покинуть лабораторию и потащить этих двоих к телевизору смотреть любимые фильмы пацана. Но в этот вечер что-то пошло против них.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, к вам посетители, — мужчина тяжело поднялся и выдохнул. Он не хотел никого видеть, кто бы это ни был — акционер или сам Иисус. Ему уже давно нужен был отдых.</p><p>Но он не успел даже ответить Пятнице, как дверь распахнулась. Старк достал из кармана свои часы, которые снял в процессе работы, и нацепил их на запястье, чтобы быстро трансформировать их в перчатку Железного человека. Краем глаза он заметил, как Паркер скользнул в тень и скрылся за стеной подсобки, где раньше бросил свой рюкзак. Такая осмотрительность заставила Тони ухмыльнуться.</p><p>Как он надеялся, что это не пригодится. Господи, хоть бы это была Пеппер, которая сейчас должна быть где-то в Берлине (опять этот город). Но Тони опасался не зря и он почти разозлился на себя за то, что всегда был прав.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Тони, — услышав голос Капитана из-за стены, Питер чуть не выронил маску Человека-паука. Что за чёрт?</p><p>Роджерс, Сокол и Баки вошли в комнату. Роуди вскочил на ноги и подумал, что они вовремя успели с протезом. Он метнул взгляд на Тони и похолодел. У того только глаз не дёргался от подобной дерзости.</p><p>Кэп смотрел на него сочувствующим взглядом. Щита у него не было, но и другого видимого оружия Кэп не прихватил. Поразительная глупость, неужели Стив надеялся на спокойный разговор? О Боже, как с его стратегией он пережил войну?</p><p>— Сейчас что, Пасхальная неделя? — Старк повернулся к Роудсу и продемонстрировал всем саркастичную усмешку. Краем глаза он заметил, как Человек-паук выскользнул из кладовки и побрёл за спины противникам. Вообще-то Старк надеялся, что парень отсидится и не будет рваться в гущу событий. Ага, как же.</p><p>— Тони, послушай… — он не собирался давать Кэпу слова — не после сегодня, не после того, что случилось, не после того, как они ворвались в его дом.</p><p>— Тогда что здесь делает Святая Троица? Я не раздаю милостыню в это время суток.</p><p>— Дай мне сказать, Тони, — стоило приберечь этот полный раскаяния взгляд на тот момент, когда Стив вбивал щит ему, Старку, в грудь. Щит, сделанный руками его отца.</p><p>— Я не хочу тебя слушать. Мы уже с тобой обо всём поговорили. А то, что ты привёл в мой дом убийцу, говорит о том, что ты ничего из нашего разговора не вынес. Вам лучше уйти, я сегодня атеист, — он показательно постучал по часам и вокруг его руки обернулась железная перчатка. Репульсор начал с шумом набирать мощность. — Вы уйдёте или я начну палить без разбору.</p><p>Он показательно сделал несколько шагов вперед, не отдавая себе отчет, что закрыл своей спиной друга. Это, кстати, Роуди и отрезвило. Он тоже вышел вперед и поднял руки в примирительном жесте:</p><p>— Я думаю, сейчас правда не лучший момент для разговора. Вы, ребята, могли бы и позвонить, прежде чем явиться сюда, — он хлопнул Тони по плечу, но тот только качнул головой. По напряжённому телу и плотно сжатым губам полковник понимал, что если драка начнётся, то кто-то обязательно пострадает.</p><p>— Нам некуда идти. Росс нашёл нас и мы действительно нуждаемся в помощи, Тони. Всего одна ночь и мы уйдём. Ты же можешь это сделать. Ты же помог нам вытащить остальных из тюрьмы, — он говорил мягко и выглядел виноватым, но Тони его не слышал. Перед глазами стоял другой Роджерс — предатель-Роджерс.</p><p>— Ты думаешь я сделал это ради тебя? — Тони раздраженно махнул рукой. — Я предупреждал тебя о последствиях! Я говорил, что так будет? Говорил. Кто меня послушал? «Правительство будет следить за нами, правительство будет управлять нами!» И? Где оно? Я всё ещё делаю то, что в моих интересах, потому что мне хватает на это ума, — он поднял перчатку. — Кэп, я не шучу.</p><p>— Тони, стой, — рука Роуди давила на плечо, но миллиардер лишь раздраженно её скинул.</p><p>— Полковник, всё хорошо. Нам лишь нужно разобраться, — Роджерс смотрел прямо на Старка не боясь.</p><p>— Прошлые ваши разборки стоили мне ног, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы и его укоряющий взгляд, словно хлыстом, прошёлся по Сэму.</p><p>— Роуди прав. Я думаю, вам пора, — репульсор снова угрожающе загудел. Старк и правда готов был палить, если они не направятся к выходу, потому что это было чересчур. Да, синяки сошли, гипс уже сняли, но морально легче не стало. Он всё ещё пытался усмирить в себе рвущую обиду и огромное чувство вины. Но у него не получалось. Он мог ожидать предательства буквально от кого угодно, но подвёл самый правильный — мистер мораль — Капитан-вашу-мать-Америка.</p><p>— Может, начнёшь с меня? — Барнс подал голос и Тони почти ухмыльнулся. Он с этого и собирался начать. Но Баки говорил из темноты и это заставило Старка презрительно фыркнуть.</p><p>— Так может выйдешь на свет, красавица? Или мне начать с твоего любимого Кэпа?</p><p>Баки повиновался слишком легко. Тони сконцентрировал на нём своё внимание и замер. Новая рука из вибраниума выглядела точь-в-точь как старая (спасибо, Наташа, что слила архивы Гидры со всеми чертежами в сеть). Только теперь у Барнса на плече не было кричаще-красной звезды. Но миллиардер вглядывался в него так долго не поэтому. Эта сама рука стальной хваткой прижимала к себе Человека-паука, который пыхтел и не мог выбраться.</p><p>— А ты не такой ловкий без своей паутины, — голос Баки был беззлобен, да и держал он ровно с такой силой, чтобы удержать аномально сильного подростка. Но Тони не подмечал таких деталей. Его взгляд заволокло красной пеленой ярости.</p><p>— Отпусти его, — голос зло захрипел. Стив посмотрел в яростно-перекосившееся лицо и посмотрел на Баки с предостережением. Если была у Старка хоть какая-то черта, то Барнс её только что удачно перепрыгнул.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, простите, — залепетал подросток и он точно не останавливался бы, но его остановила броня, которую призвал миллиардер. Через несколько секунд перед ними стоял Железный человек. Очень разозлённый Железный человек.</p><p>— Отпусти его или новую руку просто <i>некуда будет закреплять</i>, — Старк не понял в какой момент перешёл на шипение, но это его сейчас волновало меньше всего. Из его костюма поднялся отсек с десятком ракет, которые все навелись на Кэпа. Баки сверкнул глазами, посмотрев на друга, лицо которого выражало крайнюю степень безнадёги. Стив покачал головой, чтобы Барнс завязывал. Он и сам чувствовал, что с каждой секундой шансов отступить всё меньше.</p><p>— Я не собирался этого делать, но если ты не остынешь, — Баки крепче прижал к себе подростка, — то я придушу его, как…</p><p>— Как мою маму? — Тони дерзко перебил его.</p><p>Барнс рвано вдохнул, почувствовав себя, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Он уже не договаривал — ему нечего было сказать. Он не должен был приходить сюда, не должен был даже надеяться на то, что тут его примут. Это Стив верит во всю эту чушь всепрощения, а Баки знал, что такие вещи не прощаются от слова совсем. Он склонил голову, прогоняя от себя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Он убил слишком много для того, чтобы просто стоять здесь. Он сделал слишком много для того, чтобы даже думать про нормальную жизнь.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ты прав. Хорошо, — он прошептал последнюю фразу. Питер вдруг почувствовал, что хватка на его шее ослабла, а потом холодная металлическая рука совсем исчезла. Тони качком головы привёл его в себя и Паучок подошёл к нему. Ещё шаг и Железный человек укрыл его за своей спиной.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, со мной всё хорошо, мне не было больно. Он просто держал меня, — ему было стыдно так откровенничать о своей слабости, но он знал, что если промолчит, то сейчас произойдет что-то страшное, потому что теперь на прицеле был Баки.</p><p>Кэп непременно бы влез в эту сцену, если бы не крепкая рука Сэма на плече. Роуди тоже покачал головой и продемонстрировал пистолет, который он непонятно откуда взял. Стив не боялся пуль, но его убедило то, что эти два темнокожих парня, кажется, знают, что делают. И он поддался. Просто смотрел, как его друг детства Баки Барнс становится на колени, складывает руки за голову и поднимает на Тони тяжелый взгляд:</p><p>— Давай, сделай это. Если ты думаешь, что я рад тому, что десяток слов превращают меня в зомби, если ты думаешь, что я не жалею… давай. Я не боюсь смерти, — всех в комнате пробирает дрожь и Стиву кажется, что все будет хорошо. Но тут он слышит, как срабатывают репульсоры и ракеты настраиваются на его друга.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, не надо. Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — пацан вцепляется в его руку — в тихом голосе страх. Тони не уверен, что тот видел хоть одно по-настоящему жестокое убийство. Но если он хочет оставаться супергероем, то придется привыкать.</p><p>Резкий звук оглушает. Барнс отлетает к стене от силы выстрела и приземляется на пол. Рука из вибраниума издает не менее ужасный звук. Питер вздрагивает всем телом и продолжает что-то тараторить, находясь в полном шоке. Ребенок напуган и Тони может его понять.</p><p>— Никогда больше не смей тронуть пацана и пальцем, — заряд репульсора пришёлся Барнсу в неприкрытую грудь. Тот болезненно стонет и оседает на пол, снова оказываясь на коленях.</p><p>Паучок оглядывается и, видя Барнса живым, вдыхает первый раз с тех пор, как оказался рядом с наставником. Он правда напуган тем, что чуть не произошло и одновременно с тем польщен такой защитой. Старк снимает костюм и все ещё хмурится. Хлопает Питера по плечу и скупо улыбается.</p><p>— Пятница, подготовь комнаты для наших посетителей. Найди всю информацию про нашего проблемного гостя, мне нужно знать, как скинуть его до заводских настроек, — он оглядывается и натыкается на благодарный взгляд Кэпа. — И отдай этому парню его щит.</p><p>Он хлопает Роуди по плечу и выходит из комнаты. Полковник и Питер следуют за ним по пятам и он чувствует, как что-то тяжёлое отступает и дышать становиться легче. Обида никуда не исчезает, но впервые за месяц Тони чувствует, что поступает действительно правильно. И Питер подтверждает его мысли:</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — говорит он за трепетную защиту или, может, за сохраненную другому жизнь. Он ещё не решил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О том, как Питер Паркер послал Кэпа к черту и куда он потом направился</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующий месяц после прихода Кэпа показался Питеру одним из самых длинных в его жизни. Парень понимал, что рано или поздно Мстители вернутся в Башню. Этого не могло не случиться, потому что внешним угрозам насрать на то, что два величайших супергероя поссорились. Кроме того где-то в глубине каждый из них скучал. Даже Паркеру хотелось снова оказаться в команде, когда ты не сам выпрыгиваешь на банду вооруженных из ниоткуда, а знаешь, что тебя прикрывают и поддерживают.</p><p>Питера возмущало не то, что они вернулись в жизнь мистера Старка, а то, как быстро и легко они это сделали. Ладно, пока в Башню наведывались только Кэп, Сэм, Баки, Наташа и Брюс, но больше и не нужно было. Тони выглядел более болезненно (а Питер думал, что это невозможно) и почти не покидал лаборатории.</p><p>Первую неделю было совсем худо — Питер наведывался в Башню каждый день и заставлял Старка есть и ложиться спать хотя бы к рассвету. Потом вернулась Пеппер и мужчина стал выглядеть лучше, а Человек-Паук смог появляться на улицах чаще. Но всё равно в глубине радужек наставника Питер видел, что он далеко не в порядке.</p><p>Капитан не вёл себя фривольно, не доставал Старка — они вообще не пересекались. Но Кэп и не исчезал, а только приносил проблемы. Когда Питер не заставал в Башне Капитана Америка, он встречал там генерала Росса, который тоже не был дураком и догадывался, где прячутся беглецы. Тогда Тони становился ещё бледнее и говорил с мужчиной тем тоном, которым он одёргивал безалаберных работников и грубых журналистов.</p><p>Питер всё это время молчал. Теперь он взаимно контролировал Старка, когда Пеппер уезжала, теперь он чувствовал себя ответственным. Его раздражал придирчивый Росс, тихий Кэп с его этим извиняющимся взглядом. Но он молчал, потому что знал, что мистер Старк может постоять за себя сам. Он мог быть сломлен, но не становился от этого слабым. Паркер не хотел его разочаровывать, поэтому… Питер. Молчал. И злился также молча.</p><p>Каждый день по возвращению из школы он брёл в Башню, где обедал (конечно, потому что знал, что Тони не откажет ему в просьбе пообедать вместе), потом копался со Старком в лаборатории (конечно, следил больше за мужчиной, чем за руками) или отправлялся на патруль. Иногда он даже оставался в Башне на ночь. И так каждый день он мотался по городу, пытаясь не сойти с ума. Это утомляло, но Питер не мог по-другому, просто не мог оставаться в стороне, пока его близкому человеку плохо. У него было не так много близких, чтобы он мог пустить всё на самотек.</p><p>Питер снова ехал в Башню и впервые за последний месяц чувство дежавю не давило так сильно. Он настолько привык каждый день приезжать сюда, что не отличал эти скучные поездки одну от другой. Ему хотелось приехать поскорее и увидеть Старка и Пеппер, убедиться, что с ними всё хорошо, а не стоять в пробках с хмурым Хэппи. Но последние два дня он не приезжал — сначала Мэй сильно подвернула ногу и Питер <i>не мог</i> её оставить, потому что и так стал уделять ей меньше времени. Потом тест по испанскому перенесли на два дня вперед, а Питер даже не начинал учить (конечно, ему было чем заняться и без испанского).</p><p>По правде говоря, у него накопилась гора долгов по учебе и он бы остался дома на третий вечер, но Пеппер написала, что уезжает на два дня. И если бы всё было хорошо, она бы не писала. Невеста Старка не стала просить его приехать, но Питер понимал, что ей было бы спокойнее, если бы он это сделал.</p><p>И когда Паркер высаживался у входа в Башню, он понимал, что сделал всё правильно. Сколько проблем его сегодня ни ждало в этом здании, он всё равно чувствовал радость и странную теплоту, которая ассоциировалась с этим местом.</p><p>— Привет, Пятница, — он радостно поздоровался и прошёл к лифту. — Где сейчас Тони?</p><p>— Добрый вечер, Питер, — парень радовался, что холл пустовал, и направился прямо к личному лифту, который вёл к жилым этажам и личным лабораториям Старка. — Босс сейчас в своей спальне, но вы не сможете к нему пройти.</p><p>— Почему? — Паркер насторожился, ведь ИИ пропускала его буквально куда угодно.</p><p>— Мисс Поттс никого туда не пускает. Мистер Роджерс пытается пройти к мистеру Старку уже десять минут, — парень замер прямо перед лифтом. Он напрягся и его чутье сразу завопило о том, что это не хорошо.</p><p>— Они там ссорятся, Пятница?</p><p>— Говорят на повышенных тонах, — учтиво ответила ИИ. — Я могу сообщить о вашем прибытии.</p><p>— Нет, не надо, — Питер подумал минуту. Костюм был при нём и он этому обрадовался. — Северная гостиная пустует? — он нахмурился на положительный ответ и полез за костюмом. — Пятница, открой там окно и не смей никому говорить о моём прибытии, — он знал, что если Тони или Пеппер спросят о нём, Пятница не сможет не сказать, но если не спросят, то он сыграет на руку своим присутствием. Просто понаблюдает, чтобы все прошло хорошо.</p><p>С этими мыслями Питер вышел из Башни через холл. Охранники, которые стояли в укромных углах помещения только удивленно проводили его взглядом, но Питеру было все равно. Он был уже в маске. Стоило ему оказаться на улице, как Человек-Паук пополз по стене вверх к указанной комнате. Он немного опасался средств защиты, которыми могла быть оснащена Башня и радовался, что предупредил Пятницу. Окно было приоткрытым и он легко скользнул в комнату, прислушиваясь к двум громким голосам.</p><p>— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони, — дверь была открыта и Питер выглянул в ярко освещенную комнату. Он чуть не зашипел от яркого света и вернулся в гостиную. Если он будет стоять в двери, то его заметят. Но из соседней комнаты было прекрасно слышно не только слова, а и движения. Питер <i>слышал</i> шаги, шорох одежды и дыхание, и этого хватало, чтобы проанализировать ситуацию.</p><p>— Стив, я не дам тебе пройти. Более того, Пятница не даст тебе пройти. Ты только тратишь мое время, — Пеппер говорила одним из своих тонов, которым она обычно объясняла Тони, почему тот не прав и почему не стоит с ней спорить. Но к Кэпу она обращалась не так тепло, как к Старку.</p><p>— Это важно, — его голос был уставшим. Казалось, что они повторяют этот разговор не впервые и никто не хочет отступать.</p><p>— Если это так важно, скажи об этом Пятнице и Тони сам решит, стоит ли вам встречаться, — Пеппер переступила с ноги на ногу и прижала к себе сумочку крепче. — Хватит тратить мое время, мне нужно улетать.</p><p>— Я тебя не держу, — Кэп выдохнул. — Может мне ещё письмо отправить, чтобы с ним поговорить? — он был явно раздражён. Более того, Питер услышал скрип его боевого костюма и то, как щит рассекает воздух. Если это простой разговор, то почему Стив пришёл в полной боевой готовности?</p><p>— Он взрослый человек и сам решает, как общаться, — женщина устало выдохнула и сделала пару шагов к Роджерсу. — И ты должен это уважать.</p><p>— Пеппер, — Кэп выдохнул и Паркер тут же нарисовал в воображении его виноватый взгляд, — я понимаю, почему ты охраняешь его от меня…</p><p>— Нет, Стив, ты не понимаешь. Я его <i>оберегаю</i> и не пропущу тебя. Ему нужно время и ты должен это уважать, — она выдохнула. В ее голосе не было осуждения, но было волнение. Питер уже хотел выйти из укрытия и увести Пеппер оттуда, но не успел. Стук каблуков отдалился от Питера:</p><p>— Мне пора идти. Ты все равно ничего не добьёшься, — Питер почти расслабился, когда услышал, как пружинистые шаги Кэпа последовали за женщиной.</p><p>— Добьюсь, если ты мне откроешь, — скрип костюма и несколько лихорадочных стуков каблуками. Как будто Пеппер потянули за руку и она сделала несколько шагов, чтобы удержать равновесие от резкости действия.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Пепп, — Питеру не нужно было больше причин. Он выглянул в комнату, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, насколько яркий свет режет глаза. Его гипотеза подтвердилась — Стив сжимал её руку и смотрел прямо в глаза этим-своим-взглядом, от которого тошнило.</p><p>Человек-Паук в один прыжок преодолел расстояние до них и оказался между Пеппер и Капитаном. Он оттеснил сжимающую руку и укрыл женщину за своей спиной, и пусть Стив радуется, что на нём маска, и он не видит того убийственного взгляда.</p><p>— Привет, мисс Поттс, как дела? — голос Паркера был напряжен, да и сам он был готов начать драку в любой момент. Его злило, что Капитан позволял себе так много, хотя не имел права даже находиться здесь. Парня злило то, что от Кэпа слишком много проблем, а он ещё умудряется добавлять новые.</p><p>— Питер, все хорошо, — Пеппер не была бы собой, если бы не распознала злость в показательно спокойном голосе подростка. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл, Тони ждет тебя.</p><p>— Конечно, — Питер кивнул ей, не сводя немигающего взгляда с мужчины перед собой, — только провожу Капитана в его комнату.</p><p>— Привет, Питер, — Стив напряженно посмотрел на парня. — Рад тебя видеть.</p><p>Это было так абсурдно. Питер был на взводе даже несмотря на то, что его чутье молчало. Капитан Америка стоял в нескольких шагах и смотрел на него обеспокоенным открытым <i>искренним</i> взглядом, но Паркер не верил ему ни на минуту. Он загораживал собой Пеппер, которая лихорадочно думала, как избежать конфликта, и готов был дать отпор, если тот только попытается обидеть его близких снова. Питер молчал. И все слова, которые копились в нём ещё после Берлина, хотелось выплеснуть в драке. Отобрать щит, которым Стив чуть не убил мистера Старка и выкинуть его в пропасть, потому что никто не мог приносить столько боли его близким людям.</p><p>— А я нет, — Питер подошел на шаг и почувствовал, как женские пальцы цепляются за его локоть.</p><p>— Думаю, пора это прекратить, Питер. Хватит! — твёрдо проговорила она, смотря на подростка с испугом.</p><p>— Пусть он уйдёт, — он говорит о Капитане в третьем лице, хотя смотрит тому в глаза и такое откровенное хамство заставляет мужчину прийти в себя и снова пойти в наступление.</p><p>— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони, потому что на кону людские жизни. Это тебе не бабушек через дорогу переводить — тут всё серьёзно! — отпускает Стив колкость, потому что просто доходит до отчаяния. Где-то Ванда истекает кровью, а они уже битый час обсуждают непонятно что.</p><p>— Стив, объясни в чем дело, — Питер не дал женщине обогнуть его и ей приходилось смотреть на Кэпа из-за плеча подростка.</p><p>— Что же у вас такого срочного? Появилось ещё несколько друзей, которых вы хотите убить? — Пеппер тихо охнула. Но лицо Кэпа тоже исказилось и это многого стоило.</p><p>— Ладно, — Роджерс раздражённо шипел, — я сам войду туда, — и решительно направился к двери, которая вела в комнаты, где жили Пеппер с Тони.</p><p>Питер обогнул его в один кувырок и, зацепив паутину за щит, дернул на себя. Мужчина от неожиданности поддался, но устоял на ногах. Роджерс перехватил щит и схватился за паутину, пытаясь потянуть Паучка на себя, как в Берлине. Но это не сработало во второй раз — подросток отпустил паутину, отчего Капитан снова чуть не упал.</p><p>— Питер! — голос Пеппер выражал максимум строгости, но парня было уже не остановить.</p><p>— Я не настроен драться с тобой. Пропусти меня, — Капитан наконец стал воспринимать его не как ребенка и это не сделало предстоящий бой легче.</p><p>— Пошёл ты к черту, — Питер стал спиной к двери и не видел, что та открылась. Сам виновник сей заварушки — Тони Старк — вошёл в комнату и удивленно посмотрел на них. Он застал только то, как Паучок не пропускал к нему Кэпа.</p><p>— Достаточно, Питер, — воинственная поза тут же сменилась на опущенные плечи и дёрганый взгляд через плечо. Он застал ребенка врасплох. — Пятница, почему ты не сказала, что за чертовщина здесь творится?</p><p>— Мисс Поттс и Питер Паркер запретили рассказывать вам, — отрапортовала ИИ и колючий взгляд прошел по ним обоим.</p><p>— Пеппер, забери Питера и расскажи, как не надо разговаривать со взрослыми.</p><p>Он смотрел грозно, но Пеппер его ни на секунду не испугалась. Она больше испугалась за него. Только убедившись, что костюм при Старке, она подхватила застывшего Паркера под руку и повела его в ту самую комнату, которая стала камнем преткновения. Питер ожидал нотаций или разочарованных взглядов, но женщина успокаивающе улыбнулась ему и благодарно сжала его плечо.</p><p>— Я не буду тебя ругать, это сделает Тони, — пообещала она. Нежность смешалась в её голосе с легкой угрозой и парень поморщился. Он стянул маску и пнул ногой диван. — Это дело Стива и Тони и они смогут разобраться, малыш. Пятница, — резко обратилась она, — покажи мне их сейчас, — она снова обратилась к Питеру, — а мы проследим, чтобы всё прошло хорошо.</p><p>— … Ванда может умереть, — Стив не кричал, но в его голосе читалась злость. — А ты играешь в прятки.</p><p>— Мог бы сказать Пятнице, — Старк пожал плечами, просматривая какие-то файлы на планшете, — а не угрожать моей невесте и обижать шкета.</p><p>— Может ещё сообщение на голосовую почту отправить, Старк?</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что такое голосовая почта? Похвально, — Стив пропустил подкол мимо ушей:</p><p>— Ты можешь не хотеть общаться со мной, как раньше. Но у нас есть общее дело — защищать других. И я хочу иметь возможность говорить с тобой напрямую, если это поможет спасти чью-то жизнь.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на Кэпа долгим взглядом и Питер надеялся, что он выскажет все, что о нём думает. О том, что тот не имеет права вести себя так в чужом доме, о том, что Стив сразу не сказал, что на кону стоит чья-то жизнь. О том, что Капитан даже не извинился в конце концов. Но Тони снова заставил Питера выйти из себя:</p><p>— Хорошо, ты прав. Такого больше не будет, — Питер не видел, что выражает взгляд Тони из-за качества видео, но сам факт того, что произошло, заставил парня подскочить. — Только это не значит, что ты можешь врываться ко мне в любое время, чтоб спросить, как дела, — усмешка прозвучала в голосе Старка.</p><p>Паркер уже мало слушал их разговор, тем более, он быстро закончился. Старк уточнил пункт назначения и скомандовал Пятнице проложить маршрут. А потом миллиардер постучал себя по груди и вокруг его тела обернулся костюм, который взялся буквально ниоткуда. Паркер выпучил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как железо ведет себя подобно ткани, но складывается в крепкую броню. Стив тоже замер:</p><p>— Неплохая игрушка, — прокомментировал он, прежде чем мужчины вышли из комнаты.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Старк вернулся в Башню лишь под утро, а когда они с Брюсом закончили латать Ванду в мед. отсеке, на улице уже рассвело. Тони хотелось сходить в душ и уснуть крепким сном рядом с Пеппер. Но его планы прервал отъезд невесты, которая не могла оставить дела, и Питер Паркер, который прямо в костюме спал на его постели.<p>— Пятница, давно он так? — тихо спросил он и ИИ ответила также тихо:</p><p>— Всего лишь час. Питер ждал вас и отказывался идти спать.</p><p>Старк покачал головой и мягко коснулся плеча парня. Спать хотелось жутко, но он не мог оставить ребёнка спать в костюме, да и поговорить им есть о чём.</p><p>— Питер, — он погладил пацана по волосам чтобы не пугать его, но парнишка все равно испуганно подскочил и прищурился, глядя на наставника. — Не бойся, это я, — мужчина тяжело опустился на край кровати и подождал, пока пацан немного придёт в себя.</p><p>— Мистер Старк? Вы вернулись?</p><p>— Да, это я, — он широко зевнул, прикрывая глаза. Тело очень хотело отдыха. — Переоденься и ложись спать. Утром поговорим, — Тони надеялся, что парень послушается и даст ему отключится. Но Питер вскинулся и упрямо выставил подбородок, прогоняя от себя сонливость.</p><p>— Я не буду перед ним извиняться, — резко ответил он. Тони понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём говорит этот парень. Усталость мешала думать и заставляла глаза слипаться.</p><p>— Ты про Капитана? — Старку захотелось махнуть рукой и отправиться в кровать. Но он вспомнил, с какой воинственностью парень кидался за него в бой. А значит Питер действительно видит угрозу в человеке, которому должен доверять. Тони не хотел, чтобы Кэп налаживал с пацаном близкие отношения (от одной мысли внутри что-то сжималось), но доверие пригодится, когда им придется работать в команде.</p><p>— Да, — Питер кивнул, уверенно смотря на Тони. — Он не имеет права так себя вести здесь, с вами.</p><p>— Ты не можешь посылать его только из-за того, что он меня потревожил. Ему действительно нужна была моя помощь, шкет.</p><p>— А за то, что он вас почти убил? — уверенность парня надломилась, когда Тони поменялся в лице и на секунду опустил взгляд в пол. Чтобы собраться мужчине понадобилось несколько секунд и за эти несколько секунд Питер успел себя возненавидеть.</p><p>— Это слишком сложно, ребёнок, — Тони выдохнул. — Мы оба друг друга чуть не убили. Не думай, что я святой, — Тони чуть не сказал спасибо за это внезапное рвение защитить, но осёкся и посмотрел в распахнутые наивные глаза, которые излучали сожаление и вину одновременно. И это заставило его договорить. — Мне приятно, что ты так… знаешь, волнуешься за меня, — молчание давило. Старк не знал, что сказать. Сейчас он понимал, насколько был бы плохим отцом.</p><p>— Есть но? — сообразил Питер. Пацан в замешательстве смотрел на человека перед ним, который пытался быть с ним искренним. В голове всплыло недавно брошенное Пеппер: «У Тони проблемы с доверием». На место злости пришло внезапное тепло. — Кроме того, что нельзя посылать взрослых, которые на сотню лет тебя старше, конечно.</p><p>— Вот видишь, ты сам всё знаешь, — Тони улыбнулся. Ему стало легче, когда Питер перевел все в шутку. Важные слова остались невысказанными, но создавалось ощущение, что Питер и так всё понял. — Поэтому в наказание…</p><p>— Не надо, мистер Старк, — ребенок расширил глаза.</p><p>— Надо, мистер Паркер, ты это заслужил. Думаю, за то, что ты послал Роджерса к черту, я могу послать тебя на тренировку по Декатлону вместо патрулирования. И отказы не принимаются.</p><p>Питер, который уже сто раз попрощался с костюмом в своей голове, улыбнулся с облегчением и кивнул.</p><p>— А теперь переодевайся и марш в кровать. Я ужасно хочу спать, — доверительно сообщил Старк и забрался под теплое одеяло.</p><p>Паркер вышел из комнаты и нашёл свой рюкзак, брошенный в той самой гостиной. Усталость подгоняла его скорее к постели, поэтому парень быстро переоделся. Когда через пару минут Питер прошмыгнул со своим одеялом и лег на почтительном расстоянии от Тони, тот почти не удивился, но не выказал того, что он ещё не спал.</p><p>Только когда солнце встало, сон полностью охватил Тони Старка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О сгоревшем кофе и убежавшей яичнице или Почему Тони Старк любит помоложе</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обычная школьная среда стала худшей во всей жизни Питера Паркера. Он, конечно, много раз попадал в разные передряги, терпел издевательства, терял близких, но то, что произошло в этот день… было за рамками всего.</p><p>Питер не выспался и он не скрывал этого. Вернувшись с патрулирования поздно, парень дополз до своей кровати и отключился прямо в костюме. Хорошо, что Мэй работала всю ночь и не видела, насколько он себя утомил. Обычно в такие дни Питер должен был отчитываться перед Хэппи, но он вместе с мистером Старком уехал в деловую поездку. Питер подозревал, что всё опять упирается в Мстителей, но больше не лез. Тони, кажется, начинал справляться с этим сам и уже не нуждался в постоянном присутствии рядом Питера или Пеппер. Но это не значит, что парень не приходил. Чёрта с два он оставит мужчину одного в окружении преступников.</p><p>Утро очень ожидаемо перестало быть добрым. Более того, оно даже не пыталось таковым быть. Питер поставил сковородку на огонь, предварительно налив на неё масла, и стал насыпать кофе в турку. Одновременно он потянулся за яйцами для завтрака и даже каким-то чудом умудрился их не разбить. Но парень понял, что оплошал, когда совершенно автоматически разбил яйцо прямо в чашку с дешевым растворимым кофе. Питер выругался. Он был достаточно сонным для того, чтобы вылить яйцо на сковородку не подумав о том, что вместе с ним отправляет в кипящее масло и кофе.</p><p>Паркер несколько раз озадачено моргнул, обдумывая, что он только что, чёрт возьми, сделал. Завтрак был испорчен и парень не нашел ничего лучше, залив остатки белка и кофе водой и сунул его на огонь. Парень задумчиво смотрел в окно, пока на сковородке подгорала его кофейная яичница, а в коричневой бурде, отдалённо пахнущей кофе, плавал уже сваренный белок.</p><p>Уборка утреннего фиаско вызвала в парне ещё больше раздражения. Питер заметил, что уже опаздывает в школу, поэтому поспешил на выход, так и не поев.</p><p>Стоило выйти из их старенького дома, как Питер споткнулся и почувствовал, как отлетает подошва старенького кроссовка. Очередное ругательство слетело с губ, пока парень упрямо продолжал путь, чувствуя, как надорванная подошва бьётся об асфальт. Конечно, он вступил в лужу. Конечно, порванной обувью.</p><p>Питер залетел в школу со звонком. Он ворвался в класс и поблагодарил всех богов за то, что учителя ещё нет, да и одноклассники были настолько сонные, что не заметили прибытие парня. Только Нед улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой.</p><p>Уроки были ужасными. Несмотря на то, что Питер трижды засыпал, его потрудился спросить или вызвать к доске каждый преподаватель. Паркер был до того раздражён, когда вошёл в столовую, что даже не смотрел на своих друзей, мрачно таращась в пол. Нед и ЭмДжей не трогали его, с пониманием относясь к его мрачному настроению. Даже Флэша заткнул тяжёлый взгляд и не менее тяжёлый удар плечом на входе в очередной класс. Питер пытался дышать через нос и ни на кого не сорваться. Но судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку.</p><p>Оставалось два урока до конца школьного дня, когда необычный ажиотаж вокруг его персоны прорвался сквозь стену раздражения Питера. На него смотрели буквально все, шептались или показывали пальцами. Парень несколько раз недоуменно оглядывался на нескольких девушек, которые прошли мимо в шестой раз. Он пытался прислушаться, но его чутье сходило с ума в переполненной звуками школе, поэтому Питер старался держать его под контролем.</p><p>— Что, мать вашу, вокруг происходит? — спросил он сквозь зубы. Парень до того сосредоточился на своей злости и странном поведении окружающих, что не заметил ухода Нэда. ЭмДжей оторвалась от блокнота, в котором рисовала карикатуры на группки перешёптывающихся школьников, и раздражённо посмотрела на Паркера.</p><p>— Ты что, совсем новости не смотришь? — да, Питер не смотрел. Только иногда мониторил некоторые ролики, которые всегда находил Нед. Но со временем становилось всё сложнее — в новостях говорили о пострадавших, если он не успевал кого-то спасти, и это мешало Паркеру спокойно спать.</p><p>— Нет, — буркнул он, ожидая объяснений. Но девушка снова опустила голову к своему блокноту. Питер раздражённо выдохнул сквозь зубы. Расспросы продолжать не хотелось.</p><p>— Вот, смотри, — девушка протягивала ему телефон, который скрывался за её блокнотом. Парень подхватил его и нехотя всмотрелся в дисплей. Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но эта статья его удивила.</p><p>Несколько раз во время совместных прогулок со Старком по городу их ловили папарацци. Неважно, где это было — в пиццерии, у кинотеатра или возле Башни — Тони из раза в раз заботился о том, чтобы фото, на которых было видно лицо Питера, не попадали на первые полосы. Не раз появлялись статьи, где видно только затылок или силуэт Питера рядом с миллиардером. Все привыкли к заголовкам о тайном сыне Старка, ажиотаж вокруг этого поутих и разнообразные статьи стали выходить на порядок реже.</p><p>Но теперь, похоже, спокойная жизнь Паркера помахала ему ручкой. На прошлой неделе Тони пытался вытащить его в магазин, увидев, в каком состоянии его кроссовки (те самые, подошва которых сейчас болталась на честном слове). Конечно, Питер начал спорить, потому что принимать что-то подобное от Старка было чем-то из ряда вон. Он не хотел быть мальчиком на содержании или выглядеть простым меркантильным мудаком. Во время ссоры Паркер выскочил из машины и хотел уйти, но Старк вылез следом. Они устроили сцену на одной из центральных улиц под ошарашенными взглядами людей. Наивно было полагать, что их не сфотографировали.</p><p>Наивно было вести себя подобным образом и выскакивать из машины на ходу, подвергая свою конфиденциальность опасности.</p><p>Но самым ужасным было далеко не фото. Кричащий заголовок привлекал к себе внимание куда больше: <i>«ТОНИ СТАРК ЛЮБИТ ПОМОЛОЖЕ?»</i></p><p>Питер замер, пробегая глазами по статье. Злость подскочила к горлу вместе с клубком обиды, потому что в этих нескольких абзацах было невероятно много желчи, а ещё очень много правдивой информации о Питере. От указания имен его родителей (<i>«трагически погибших в авиакатастрофе»</i>) до выдержек из его медицинской карты. О его группе крови судачили все вокруг, сравнивая её с группой крови Тони. Дальше были выводы о том, что Старк не может быть его биологическим отцом. Питера поражало, с какой циничностью журналистка преподносила свои логические выводы. У неё было два предположения: о том, что Тони приёмный отец-наставник-учитель, который приютил бедного сиротку (одно короткое предложение) или о том, что отношения этих двоих далеко не платонические (два абзаца текста).</p><p>Питер огромным усилием воли удержал свои пальцы, потому что от захлестнувших его эмоций Питер мог раздавить телефон ЭмДжей в руке. Подняв глаза, он наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд, который девушка поспешила спрятать. Парень отвернулся и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Всё это было похоже на дурной сон. Его захлестнула обида на весь мир вокруг и на этот чертов день. Когда прозвенел звонок, Питер так и остался сидеть в коридоре.</p><p>Каждый человек, проходящий мимо, не преминул посмотреть на опустившего голову Паркера. Парень мелко подрагивал, а в голове шок вызвал полнейшую пустоту. Он не понимал, за что мир так жестоко обходился с ним сегодня.</p><p>Последним мимо них с ЭмДжей прошёл Флэш, который не торопился на урок. Благо на физкультуру правда можно было не бояться опаздывать. Только Юджин не смог бы пройти мимо, даже если бы его вызывал к себе сам Господь-Бог.</p><p>— Смотри, Паркер, — он швырнул газету прямо Питеру под ноги. — Я помогаю тебе не пропустить минуту славы, — Томпсон посмотрел презрительно и пошёл дальше по коридору. Сейчас он чувствовал себя намного выше притихшего парня, которого не надо было оскорблять, чтобы втоптать в грязь. Десяток абзацев сделал всё за него и Флэш был безмерно благодарен анонимной журналистке.</p><p>Питер почти сорвался вслед за ним. Хотелось поднять парня за капюшон его дорогой кофты и смотреть, как испуганный школьник напротив пытается сделать хоть глоток воздуха. Но он этого не сделал. Флэш ушел безнаказанным.</p><p>Вторым порывом было нацепить костюм и разнести редакцию газеты ко всем чертям. Выбить стекла, найти того, кто написал все это и… И? Он не знал, что бы сделал. Но он хотел увидеть сожаление в глазах человека, который копался в его медицинской карте, в некрологах его родителей и создавал из этого свои ядовитые статьи.</p><p>Человек-паук не должен делать зло. Он не должен мстить простым людям, которые не нарушают закон. Он не должен…</p><p>— Питер, — он вздрогнул, когда Мишель позвала его достаточно громко. Возможно, она сделала это не впервые. Питер бросил на неё тяжёлый взгляд, мысленно отбросив все её утешения. — Твой телефон, — жалости не последовало. Девушка хоть и смотрела с беспокойством, но не выдала ни грамма жалости к нему. Только обычным жестом толкнула парня в бок и стала складывать свои предметы для рисования в рюкзак.</p><p>— Да, — он зло надавил на экран, принимая вызов, отчего по итак побитому стеклу пошли новые трещины.</p><p>— Питер, дорогой, — Мэй заговорила с преддыханием и в её голосе он услышал беспокойство, — как ты себя чувствуешь? — конечно, она все знала. Об этом знал весь грёбаный город. А значит знал и Тони.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — отвечать связно и спокойно получалось с трудом. Парня обжигал стыд за то, что Мэй и Тони увидели во всех этих похабных заголовках. Особенно мистер Старк. Он наверное и видеть его не захочет после такого удара по репутации.</p><p>— Милый, мне звонил Старк, — сердце Питера замерло и он ещё сильнее напрягся, сжимаясь на стуле, — Хэппи сейчас приедет и заберёт тебя, хорошо?</p><p>Парень кивает, а затем заторможено понимает, что тётя не видит его, и отвечает вялым согласием. Телефон выскальзывает из пальцев. Питеру совершенно всё равно. Он — Человек-паук. Он сражался со Мстителями. Он поймал Стервятника. Он уворачивался от пуль и избегал острых ножей. Он видел по-настоящему злых людей и это его не ломало. Но то, что все вокруг могут мгновенно ополчиться против него, то, что люди, чей покой он защищает, будут вторгаться в его личную жизнь и перемывать ему кости. Это сковывало и удручало.</p><p>Легкое давление на локоть и Питер распахивает глаза, отказывая признавать застывшие в них слезы. ЭмДжей ещё не ушла — она держит его телефон в руках и мягко тянет парня за руку. И он поддается, хотя одним ударом мог бы отбить желание касаться к нему ещё когда-либо. Рядом маячит Нед, который взялся непонятно откуда и сейчас усиленно пытался привлечь внимания Питера пустыми разговорами. Но у него не получалось.</p><p>Только когда солнце нещадно начинает печь чувствительные глаза, Паркер понимает, что локация изменилась и что он должен хоть как-то отреагировать на то, что его ведут, как безвольную куклу. И только он думает об этом, только начинает вникать в окружающий его мир (оказывается, за своими переживаниями, он совсем про него забыл), как знакомый голос заставляет его вернуться в реальность слишком быстро.</p><p>— Видит Бог, ребенок, если ты сейчас же не отреагируешь, то я вызову Брюса с другого конца страны.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — Питер учащенно моргает и пугается того, насколько влажные его глаза. Затем он оборачивается и понимает, что машина миллиардера стоит прямо перед школьными воротами. ЭмДжей отводит Неда, который несколько раз оборачивается через плечо и еле дышит, к главному входу в школу. А самое главное — они находятся на самом видном месте на этой чертовой улице, — что вы здесь делаете?</p><p>— Приехал забрать тебя, конечно же, — Тони говорит спокойно, с нотками иронии, но смотрит немного испуганно.</p><p>— Вы… вы не должны были. А если вас увидят здесь, мистер Старк? Они же… Вы видели статью? Извините, мистер Старк, я не хотел…</p><p>— Так, пацан, стоп. Пока ты не закончил извиняться за то, в чём не виноват. Сядь в машину. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — что-то в надломленном взгляде Питера заставило Тони потянуть его за руку к машине. Увидев утренние заголовки, Старк и правда подумал о том, чтобы быть осторожнее рядом с ним. Но теперь он понимал — по парню эти статьи ударили гораздо больше. Когда он читал все эти бредни, чуть не подавился утренним кофе от злости и понял, что надо действовать. Но не успел.</p><p>Он никак уже не мог защитить Питера от огласки. Теперь его личные данные находились в распоряжении общественности и один Бог знает к чему это приведет. А сейчас, наблюдая за потерянным взглядом и рваными движениями, Старк чувствовал себя паршиво по-настоящему.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — Питер посмотрел ему в глаза напрямую и мужчина еле выдержал этот наполненный болью взгляд, — они знают, кто я. Знают, про родителей. Значит теперь все смогут узнать о Мэй, а рано или поздно кто-то узнает о том, кто я. Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, — рваные выдохи вырывались из груди парня до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, что не может вдохнуть. Он выпучил глаза и схватился за грудь, пытаясь устоять на подкашивающихся ногах. Старк подхватил его и буквально силой усадил в машину.</p><p>— Давай в Башню, — скомандовал он Хэппи и снова повернулся к парню. Запирать его в тесной машине во время панической атаки было не лучшей идеей, но на улице, когда их могли увидеть, Питер нервничал еще больше.</p><p>Следующие двадцать минут Старк сжимал плечо Питера и напоминал ему дышать, продумывая в голове, что он сделает с теми, кто так довел его ребенка и выпустил эту чёртову статью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер проснулся, когда за окном стемнело. Он столкнул с себя мягкое одеяло и по частям сполз с кровати. Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим, но понимал, что не уснет, пока не поест и не выпьет немного воды. Паркер ел только в столовой и этого его суперорганизму было мало.<p>— Чёрт, — он покачнулся и не вписался в дверной проем, набив себе шишку. О себе напомнила Пятница, которая никогда не переставала наблюдать. Неяркий свет загорелся в комнате, чтобы парень смог добраться до кухни относительно целым.</p><p>— Спасибо, Пятница, — буркнул он и поплёлся к холодильнику. Усталость после утреннего стресса не отпускала. Питер брёл к холодильнику, пытаясь не думать о том, что случилось. Уставший мозг был только рад абстрагироваться от произошедшего.</p><p>Его любимые бургеры лежали на верхней полке холодильника и были бережно подписаны. Питер благодарно выхватил бумажный пакет и отправил в рот первый бургер даже не разогревая.</p><p>— Где сейчас мистер Старк? — Питер иногда замечал, что ночью Пятница была не так разговорчива, как днем. Он всегда связывал это с личными прихотями миллиардера. Но на вопросы ИИ всегда отвечала исправно.</p><p>— В лаборатории. Он не один, — ответил механический голос, который показался парню слишком громким. Парень кивнул скорее сам себе и направился к комнате, в которой он проводил большую часть своего времени.</p><p>Лифт мягко открыл двери, а стеклянная дверь привычно отъехала в сторону. Тони действительно был не один. Первым Питер наткнулся на Барнса, который сидел в центре комнаты, а к его голове была подключена куча проводов. Паркер присмотрелся — Тони только разрабатывал этот прибор, потому что он буквально был собран из всего, что попалось под руку. Но это не значило, что он не работал.</p><p>— Ого, это как в том фильме. «Вспомнить все», помните? — парень был так впечатлён, что не позаботился о том, чтобы предупредить о своём прибытии. Старк, который был увлечен работой, резко повернулся, дернув руку к перчатке. Но тут же успокоился, укоризненно посмотрев.</p><p>— Пацан, ты меня когда-то добьёшь, — выдал он, заметно расслабляясь. Кроме него выдохнули Кэп, который сидел в углу лаборатории неподвижной тенью, и Соколиный глаз. На последнего Питер посмотрел с удивлением и еле сдерживаемой улыбкой.</p><p>— Ой, привет. Я Питер… Паркер, — помахал рукой он, стараясь как можно быстрее дожевать свои бургеры.</p><p>— Да, я знаю, — к ужасу парня перед Бартоном на столе лежала газета с его огромной фотографией на первой полосе.</p><p>— О… — Клинт нахмурился, когда парень погас, словно лампочка. — Да, я видел, — его голос снова зазвучал потеряно и Тони обернулся к нему.</p><p>— Не расстраивай ребёнка, Леголас. Он впервые сталкивается с подобным свинством, — Тони ткнул в Клинта отвёрткой, пытаясь весёлыми интонациями отвлечь ребенка от серьёзной темы. Но Питер славился тем, что если уж добрался до самокопаний, его не остановить. Бартон тоже видел, что расстроил мальчика. Но кульминацией стала Пеппер, которая вошла в лабораторию, удачно лавируя между столиками, но при этом не отрываясь от планшета.</p><p>— Тони, адвокаты составили иск на эту газету, но я думаю, что это не понадобится. Они уже готовят опровержение, — женщина подняла голову и натолкнулась взглядом на Питера, который стремительно бледнел, слушая все это.</p><p>— Ничего не говори, — теперь отвёртка была нацелена на пацана. И это дало ему силы заговорить.</p><p>— Вы не должны создавать людям неприятности из-за меня. Это всего лишь статья, — Паркер неопределённо махнул рукой, а потом вспомнил, в каком состоянии нашёл его Тони, и понял, что сейчас ему не поверят.</p><p>— Они залезли в твои личные данные и выставили их на всеобщее обозрение без твоего согласия. Да, это статья, ребёнок, — Пеппер лишь согласно кивнула, и перехватила внимание Старка:</p><p>— Так что?</p><p>— Пусть делают опровержение, — Тони вернулся к своему занятию, но вдруг продолжил. — И иск тоже подай.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О клаустрофобии и бешеных ведьмах</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питера Паркера уже не первый год мучили кошмары. Чего стоит ждать от мальчишки, который потерял почти всех своих близких людей, а потом в личине супергероя пережил ещё кучу ужасных вещей. Кошмары давно его не пугали. Почти.</p><p>Но это «почти» было настолько огромным, что от одной мысли у парня перехватывало дыхание и подгибались колени. Питер ненавидел замкнутые пространства. Стервятник давно отбывал своё наказание в одной из тюрем, оставив ему напоследок панический страх снова оказаться под грудой камней и бетона. И к его несчастью именно это с ним и случилось.</p><p>Четверг начался с жуткой боли в спине, когда Питер проснулся на небольшом диванчике в мастерской. Он ожидал, что его просто оставили на ночь, так как не смогли разбудить, но оказалось, что работа и не прекращалась.</p><p>Барнс всё так же сидел в центре комнаты и спал, обвешанный датчиками. Бартон тоже спал в углу лаборатории, прерывая тишину храпом. Кэп сонно выводил что-то на листе бумаги и только Тони выглядел полным сил и даже относительно довольным.</p><p>— Ты можешь идти поспать. Я не трону твоего друга. Я уже потратил на него слишком много своих сил, — Старк не обращался к Стиву напрямую, пробормотав эти слова куда-то в свои расчёты, но в тишине лаборатории всё было прекрасно слышно. Только храп Бартона выбивался из симфонии тихо жужащих приборов.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что я тебе не доверяю? — Тони посмотрел на него, как на самого глупого человека в мире. Кэп поморщился. — Я пообещал ему здесь быть, потому что это сложно для него.</p><p>Тони может и хотел что-то ответить, но прислушался и понял, что поменялось в обстановке вокруг. Питер больше равномерно не сопел. И не то, что бы Старк следил за его сном, просто тихие вдохи пацана странно успокаивали.</p><p>— Ребёнок, может переберёшься в свою комнату? — от довольно громкого обращения Питер подскочил и виновато опустил глаза в пол.</p><p>— Да, мистер Старк, простите. Я не хотел подслушивать, вы сами начали говорить и я просто…</p><p>— Тише ты, — шикнул на него Тони, — если разбудишь Леголаса до того, как приедет его подарок, сам будешь слушать его ворчание.</p><p>— Что? — Стив заговорил с Питером в унисон.</p><p>— Пятница напомнила мне, что Соколиному глазу сегодня стукнет очень много лет. Надо отпраздновать то, что его птичий глаз становится всё менее острым.</p><p>Питер наконец стряхнул с себя сонливость и хотел заговорить что-то о том, что не приготовил подарка. Но парень одернул себя — конечно, он знал о Клинте много (как и о любом Мстителе), но они-то и виделись всего дважды в жизни. Питер будет выглядеть, как глупая фанатка с неожиданными расшаркиваниями.</p><p>— Чёрт, — тихо выругался Тони себе под нос. Питер ждал, что Стив поправит его и пожурит за ругательства. Но даже если те истории из форумов и были правдой, то времена, когда Кэп мог сказать Тони суровое «Не выражаться!» давно прошли.</p><p>Вместо этого Стив подался вперед попытался вникнуть в голограммы, которые особой ясностью не отличались:</p><p>— Что такое?</p><p>— Не знаю, кто копался в голове этого парня, но я почти восхищен. К этой херне не подобраться, — мужчина откатился на метр от стола и откинулся на своём кресле. Ему казалось, что он на правильном пути, но Старк снова наткнулся на стену. Он не мог даже добраться до воспоминаний Баки без попутного превращения того в овощ. И это злило.</p><p>— Вы пытаетесь пролезть в его воспоминания? Это М.О.Р.Г.? — Питер рассматривал отчёты с пониманием в глазах. Тони каждый раз приходилось смирять удивление, когда подросток разбирался в научных штуках лучше, чем половина учёных.</p><p>— М.О.Р.Г.? Очень неудачное название, Тони, — Кэп хмурился и Старк еле сдержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть. Стив настолько надокучал своей гиперопекой о друге, что сдерживаться и не выгнать его прочь получалось с трудом.</p><p>— Ментально Органическая Ретрограмма, — расшифровал Тони, хотя понимал, что понятнее от этого не стало и постарался разжевать для старика. — Датчики стимулируют некоторые отделения мозга, считывают воспоминания и проецируют их. Реалистично, но дорого. Не думал, что мне пригодится этот проект, — он открыл ещё несколько отчетов для ребенка, который смотрел с правдивым интересом. — Я хочу достучаться до того, что Барнс ещё не вспомнил и проанализировать, как работает его мозг, когда стёртые воспоминания возвращаются.</p><p>Тони помолчал, посмотрев на Паркера. У того видимо тоже не возникало идей, потому что он с исступлением рассматривал голограммы и жевал губу. Он уже хотел отвесить какую-то колкость и отправить мальца спать, но Питер внезапно просиял.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, а что если зайти с другой стороны? — Тони хотел возразить, что обошёл этот конкретный мозг уже со всех сторон и может зарисовать его томограмму по памяти, но парень выглядел так уверенно, что перебивать было бы глупостью. — Если наука не справляется, то поможет магия, — он выглядел неимоверно довольным, но Старк только нахмурился:</p><p>— Говори конкретнее, ребёнок, потому что у меня нет времени на танцы с бубном.</p><p>— Если бы кто-то с телепатическими способностями попытался пролезть в голову к мистеру Барнсу и найти там воспоминания, помочь ему вспомнить. Оставим приборы все фиксировать и получим результаты, — Питер просиял, но тут же потух, когда не увидел ответного энтузиазма от Старка.</p><p>— У тебя есть знакомые телепаты? — с иронией спросил Тони, постукивая пальцами по столу. Идея была неплохая, только уж больно невыполнимая.</p><p>— У вас есть, — Паркер продолжил сиять, как новый гривенник.</p><p>— Ванда, — подсказал Стив, сам удивляясь тому, что не понял сразу. Забыть о том, что в твоей команде телепат — самая настоящая глупость. Но когда девушка одним мановением руки может обрушить дом тебе на голову, чтение мыслей становится не настолько значительным.</p><p>— Хорошая идея, молодец, Питер, — Клинт подкрался совсем беззвучно. Ни Стив, ни Тони не обратили на это внимание, только Питер мог бы услышать тихие шаги, если бы не находился в полном восторге от своей же идеи и от того, как глаза Старка засветились одобрением.</p><p>— Бартон, чтоб тебя, — Тони попытался скрыть то, как он дёрнулся от неожиданности. Он бросил взгляд на Питера, который даже не шелохнулся. Парень был занят тем, что излучал свет, способный осветить полгорода на несколько месяцев. Он буквально сиял.</p><p>— Нужно поговорить с Вандой, — Стив потёр красные от недосыпа глаза и сдержал зевок.</p><p>— Лучше это сделаю я, потому что после того, что вы, ребята, устроили в аэропорту, она вас недолюбливает. Комбинезончик, блокирующий силы, пришёлся ей не по вкусу, — Клинт прошёлся по мужчинам пристальным взглядом и вышел из лаборатории. И только тогда до Питера дошло — Бартон был здесь не просто так. Он наблюдал за тем, чтобы не было драки.</p><p>Паркер внезапно осознал, что он остался один на один с бывшими друзьями. Напряжение, повисшее в комнате, можно было почувствовать физически. Питер вздохнул:</p><p>— Нужно было его хотя бы поздравить, — Тони прервал импровизированную борьбу взглядов, которую они устроили с Кэпом. Его взгляд потеплел, когда он посмотрел на взъерошенного Питера.</p><p>— Уже утро, малыш. Пойдём на завтрак, — Старк нажал несколько кнопок на панели рядом и от Баки отключились датчики. Ещё один тяжелый взгляд на Стива и мужчина вышел из комнаты. Подросток посмотрел ему вслед и мазнул по Капитану нечитаемым взглядом. Питер пошёл следом, не сдерживая громкие зевки. Последние несколько дней наверное ставили себе за цель раздавить его.</p><p>— Насчёт журналистов, — Тони выглядел более расслабленным, чем был в лаборатории. Но челюсть всё равно была напряжена, словно он был зол. — Они выдали опровержение. Но впредь нужно быть осторожнее, если не хочешь широко внимания к себе.</p><p>— Мне не стоит приходить? — Тони поразился тому, как легко разочарование отразилось на лице мальчика. Закрытый на несколько замков Старк не мог так же легко излучать свои эмоции.</p><p>— Нет, ребёнок, ты будешь приходить. Просто будешь делать это в костюме или пользоваться моим личным входом. Идёт? — Питер кивнул и его лицо прояснилось.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — мужчина вопросительно вздёрнул бровь, — спасибо за то, что вы для меня делаете, — фраза прозвучала слишком картинно, но Питер не жалел, что сказал. Он так часто чувствовал давящую благодарность по отношению к мужчине и так долго не мог сказать хоть что-то связное, кроме глупых фраз и неловких объятий.</p><p>Тони кивнул и неловко отвёл взгляд. Он не мог ответить ему искренностью, хотя очень хотел. Просто похлопал ребенка по плечу, а Питеру хватило того, как засветились карие глаза.</p><p>На кухне было не многолюдно. Только Сэм копался со своими тостами, да Вижен пытался приготовить чашку кофе. Паркер подумал о том, что не знает, ест ли андроид, но, когда в комнату зашла Ванда и приняла у него чашку горячего напитка, всё стало ясно. Следом за ведьмой в комнату просочился Клинт.</p><p>— Всем привет, — Питер привлёк внимание к себе. Тони за его спиной только кивнул гостям и прошёл к холодильнику.</p><p>На них никто не обращал внимания. Сэм втянул Бартона в разговор, а Вижен что-то тихо говорил ведьме. Временами Ванда постукивала ложкой по блюдцу нарочито громко и отпивала свой кофе. Питер знал, что это раздражает Старка, но мужчина предпочитал не реагировать. Питер тоже начал участвовать в разговоре и очнулся только когда в комнату зашли Баки и Кэп. Тони подвинул к ним тарелку с импровизированными сэндвичами и продолжил рассказывать Клинту что-то о миссии в Будапеште.</p><p>— Только не говори Фьюри, что ты знаешь об этом, — фыркнул Бартон, — он не любит об этом вспоминать.</p><p>— Это была откровенная тактическая ошибка Щ.И.Т.а. Поэтому неудивительно, — Тони пожал плечами, допивая свой кофе. Но не спешил уходить назад в лабораторию, как это было всегда. И только Паркер хотел спросить об этом, как Стив заговорил первым.</p><p>— Вы уже говорили с Вандой о том, что нам нужна её помощь? — Бартон и Тони одновременно бросили на суперсолдата нечитаемые взгляды. Тони ближе подсел к Питеру и проверил свои часы. Мужчины как будто опасались заговаривать об этом.</p><p>— Да, говорили, — ведьма прижала чашку к губам и отпила кофе. Точнее так казалось, Питер слышал, что чашка уже пуста и девушка просто пытается отсрочить этот разговор.</p><p>— И ты поможешь? — даже Барнс уловил волны злости, которые излучала Алая ведьма, и попытался вразумить друга, положив руку тому на плечо.</p><p>— Я не хочу участвовать в этом. И больше не буду вам помогать, — девушка отодвинула от себя чашку. Ложка с грохотом приземлилась на блюдце и Ванда подхватилась с места. Каждый в этой комнате, понимал, что не нужно мешать ей уйти. Только Вижен не проявил должной проницательности и подал голос:</p><p>— Твоя помощь поможет всем нам обрести покой, — проговорил он, вырастая перед девушкой.</p><p>— Когда вам в прошлый понадобилась моя помощь, вы чуть не свели нас в могилу и упрятали меня в эту ужасную робу, — ведьма вскинулась. Она обвела всех тонким пальцем, продолжая выдавать обвинения. Красные завитки магии закручивались вокруг её трясущихся рук.</p><p>— А до этого, когда вы позвали меня с собой, я… я убила всех тех людей, — волна магии окатила их. Питер слетел со стула и отступил на шаг. Его паучее чутьё завыло, заставив парня активировать шутеры и замереть рядом со Старком, готовясь к бою. Ванда почувствовала это также мгновенно и обернулась, найдя глазами парня:</p><p>— Ты смелый мальчик, — Питер ощутил давление на своём горле и остолбенел, наблюдая за причудливым танцем магии вокруг худых пальцев, — готов хоть сейчас броситься защищать <i>его</i>. Потому что ты не сможешь вынести ещё одной потери.</p><p>— Ванда, что ты делаешь? — Старк испуганно перевел взгляд на пацана, которого сковывало красным светом. А потом еще один алый завиток проскользнул к юноше и прошел внутрь его черепной коробки.</p><p>— Вот что значит любовь Старка, — прошипела она, когда Питер дернулся и уставился в никуда широко распахнутыми глазами.</p><p>— Отпусти его, — потребовал Кэп, пока Тони щелкал у пацана перед глазами пальцами. Парень не реагировал. Тони вспомнил собственные видения, навеянные ведьмой и сжал зубы.</p><p>— Ванда, немедленно прекрати. Сейчас же или я за себя не ручаюсь, — Старк перешёл на шипение и повернул голову к ней, так что девушке открылся напряжённый профиль. — Я никогда не был тебе врагом, но, видит Бог, я им стану, — угроза волнами исходила от него, когда он полностью повернулся к ведьме и сделал несколько импульсивных шагов.</p><p>— Я вытащил вас из тюрьмы, я укрываю вас в своём доме, но я и могу вернуть тебя туда и усовершенствовать твой костюм, чтобы ты никогда не разрушила его своей магией, — Тони не был связан с колдовством, он не мог прямо сейчас противостоять Алой ведьме, но он наступал уверенно и девушка сжалась под его взглядом. Алые вихри магии потухли и ведьма отвела взгляд.</p><p>Питер упал на колени. Он всё ещё видел обломки вокруг себя, разрушенный дом давил на него, пока он сидел в укрытии и смотрел на снаряд, который вот-вот готов был разорваться. Ужас сковывал, когда фантомные обломки бетона упирались в него. Фантазия продолжила уже без помощи магии и Питер снова почувствовал, как задыхается под многотонными обломками без шанса на спасение.</p><p>Парень никогда не боялся кошмаров, пока самый ужасный кошмар снова не навалился на него</p><p>— Питер, — сквозь шум в его голове голос Тони еле пробивался до сознания. Парень вскинул потерянный взгляд, наполненный слезами и увидел испуганные глаза наставника.</p><p>— Там умерли мои родители, — сухо сказала девушка. Клинт осторожно подошёл к ней и покровительно положил руку ей на плечо.</p><p>— Не ты одна потеряла родителей, — словно в подтверждение его слов, Ванда увидела обрывки мыслей. Питер, который потерял родителей ещё ребёнком, помнил только боль, отчаяние и обиду на весь мир. А потом апатия после смерти Бена и тупая глупая боль. Воспоминания мальчишки смешались с обрывками мыслей Тони, который пытался держать их при себе, но девушка всё равно увидела разбитую машину и блеск металлической руки.</p><p>Ванда резко осмотрела всех в комнате и вышла прочь. За ней поспешил Вижен, оставив остальных наблюдать, как Тони прижимает к себе дрожащего подростка.</p><p>— Клинт, — Старк поглаживал парня на голове. Они ещё сидели посреди комнаты на коленях. Мужчина успокаивал Питера и похоже не собирался двигаться с места.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— С днём рождения, — Бартон рассмеялся от абсурдности ситуации и благодарно кивнул.</p><p>Через несколько часов, когда подарок Клинта прибыл в Башню, все снова собрались в этой же самой кухне. Когда семья Бартона вместе с Нат оказались рядом, Клинт засветился не хуже Питера и ещё долго обнимал своих детей. Обстановка разрядилась и в Башне снова звучал смех.</p><p>Но это будет вечером. А пока в лучах утреннего солнца были только дрожащий мальчик с клаустрофобией и обнимающий его очень уставший мужчина.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О том, почему нельзя забывать о проблемах или Как жертвы спасли героев</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечер выдался намного лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Тони пригубил виски из своего бокала и вдруг осознал, что впервые за последнее время пьет не для того, чтобы нажраться в дребеда. Он мерно отпивал янтарный напиток и иногда кидал обеспокоенные взгляды на подростка, который доверчиво прижимался к его боку. Обычно Питер не врезался в его личное пространство <i>настолько</i>, но сейчас Тони не возражал, понимая, что мальчик всё ещё напуган.</p><p>Они собрали в Башне всех бывших Мстителей. Они собрали в Башне всех близких людей. С другой стороны к Тони прижималась Пеппер, которая наконец смогла освободить немного времени в своём ужасно загруженном графике. Старк вдыхал цветочный запах её волос и чувствовал умиротворение. Не всем в этой комнате он бы доверился на сто процентов, но присутствие Питера и Пеппер заставляло его чувствовать расслабляющий семейный покой.</p><p>Пуще него светился только Клинт. Он тоже сидел рядом с женой и игрался с детьми, которые облепили отца, постоянно забираясь тому на руки и на плечи. Наташа чувствовала себя отлично в окружении семьи Бартона. Хотя никто не удивлялся. По сути она была её частью.</p><p>Единственным мрачным в комнате был Вижен, потому что Ванда так и не вышла ко всем. Он тихо переговаривался с Кэпом. Рядом сидел Баки. Из их компании только Сэм участвовал в общих разговорах и чувствовал себя спокойно. Питер вдруг подумал, что если Стив ещё раз посмотрит на притихшего Баки, то протрёт в нём дыру. Это замечали все в комнате, но благоразумно помалкивали. Никто не говорил о работе. Все обсуждали погоду, фильмы, новости мира. Но ни слова о своих проблемах.</p><p>Они впервые за несколько месяцев отпустили свои проблемы. Но проблемы нашли их сами.</p><p>Когда дверь его личного лифта за спиной распахнулась, Тони уже хотел заворчать на Фьюри, потому что никому, кроме Щ.И.Т.а, взломать что-то в его Башне не удавалось. Но это был не Ник. Госсекретарь Росс зашёл в комнату и чинно осмотрел всех присутствующих. За ним стояло ещё несколько человек личной охраны. Мужчина смотрел на всех свысока, наслаждаясь застывшими шокированными лицами.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — приветствие было пропитано издёвкой.</p><p>— Пятница, — Тони воздел глаза прямо к хорошо упрятанной камере, которая служила ИИ зрением, и посмотрел с укором. Но ответа не последовало.</p><p>— Пришлось повозиться с вашей системой безопасности, — лицо Росса вытянулось, когда его бессовестно проигнорировали.</p><p>— Это вторжение на частную территорию, мистер, — Пеппер вышла вперёд, мгновенно оказавшись на ногах. Тони проследил за ней и еле сдержал довольную улыбку. Женщина готова была защищать свой дом подобно фурии. Старк поднялся и, на мгновение сжав плечо Питера в успокаивающем жесте, вышел наперед, скрывая за собой свою женщину. Плевал госсекретарь на их частную территорию.</p><p>— У меня есть ордер, — мужчина сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — Вы укрываете политических преступников в своём доме, предоставляете правительству лживые данные. Вы все арестованы, — взгляд светился торжественностью.</p><p>— И на это у вас тоже ордер имеется? — Старк выдохнул, достав смартфон и ответил мужчине, даже не удостоив того взглядом. Связи тоже не было, но благодаря гаджету можно было попытаться восстановить связь с Пятницей.</p><p>— Я займусь этим, — Росс смерил мальчишку, который скользнул к Старку и забрал его телефон, странным взглядом. Тони не поскупился на благодарную улыбку, но тут же скрыл Питера за своей спиной.</p><p>Все присутствующие в комнате начали отмирать и теперь плечом к плечу стояли все супергерои, скрывая близких людей за своими спинами.</p><p>— И вы считаете, что у вас хватит сил нас арестовать? — Тони вздёрнул подбородок, наступая на мужчину. Он не собирался просто так сдаваться.</p><p>— Не только вас. На мисс Поттс тоже есть ордер, — госсекретарь намерено давил, пытаясь вывеси конфликт в силовую плоскость, чтобы иметь основания для жестких мер в вопросе Мстителей. И Тони уже готов был перейти черту, услышав фамилию невесты.</p><p>— Не нужно, Тони, — Кэп заговорил, пока тонкие пальцы его любимой потянули его назад. Старк и сам не заметил, как оказался с Россом лицом к лицу.</p><p>— Я прошу вас предъявить ордер, а также мы имеем право связаться с нашими адвокатами. Также мы имеем право известить соответствующие органы о вашем проникновении и вмешательстве в работу нашей компании, — Пеппер вышла наперёд и заговорила тем самым деловым тоном, который она использовала, когда не желала показать оппоненту, что у неё что-то идёт не по плану. Это отрезвляло. Тони оглянулся и столкнулся взглядом с Лорой, которая прижимала к себе испуганных детей. Старк выдохнул и решил держать себя в руках, чтобы не ухудшать то дерьмо, в которое они уже влипли. Хорошо, что хотя бы его пацану ничего не грозит.</p><p>— Конечно, — госсекретарь в широком жесте развёл руками, как будто приглашая женщину к действию, — только чем это вам поможет? Я обещал, что пересажаю вас, если вы не будете идти на встречу правительству. И я сделаю это с удовольствием, — Росс поймал взгляд Тони и проговорил это, наполняя каждое слово мстительным ликованием. Старк почти рванул к нему, чтобы разбить его лицо о дорогие полы своего дома.</p><p>Но одновременно с его рывком Башня начала сотрясаться. Крепчайшие стекла задрожали от гула приближающегося квиджета. Он на полном ходу направлялся, резко снижаясь, и не собирался сбавлять скорость.</p><p>— Что происходит? — первым заговорил Росс. — Вы вызвали подмогу? — мужчина растерял свою уверенность, но Старк не успел позлорадствовать.</p><p>— Это не с тобой? — прикрикнул он, порываясь ближе.</p><p>Всё происходило слишком быстро. Квинджет приземлился на крыше, Башню снова затрусило, снизу послышались взрывы. Кэп выглянул вниз и увидел обломки квинджета, летящие на здания внизу.</p><p>— Он врезался в нас, — Стив резко отвернулся от окна. — Почему защита не сработала?</p><p>— Потому что этот придурок её отключил! — Старк махнул рукой на Росса и подбежал к пацану, который уже в открытую копался в голограммах с кодами доступа к Башне.</p><p>— Все хорошо, мистер Старк, я почти справился, — Тони очень хотелось выхватить все из рук Питера и отправить того домой в одном из своих костюмов, но без Пятницы ещё один костюм он призвать не мог, а парень и сам справлялся на отлично.</p><p>Тони обернулся. Пеппер неосознанно держалась ближе к нему и бросала на Питера испуганные взгляды. Стройный ряд Мстителей нарушился. Клинт был рядом с детьми, а Кэп что-то говорил Баки.</p><p>— Мы спустимся вниз, там всё оружие и костюмы, — сказал Стив. Сам он был в простой футболке, щита при нём тоже не было.</p><p>— Я пойду, мой костюм при мне. Питер, Барнс, вы со мной, — Стив изо всех сил пытался сдержать изумленный взгляд, но промолчал. А вот Паркер подпрыгнул от радости и благодарно посмотрел на наставника.</p><p>— Получилось, мистер Старк, — защита включилась и всё вокруг вспыхнуло красным, подавая сигнал об опасности. Одновременно с этим послышался гул ещё нескольких квинджетов.</p><p>— Пятница, разберись с ними. Подождите нас здесь и мы со всем разберемся, — Тони облачается в костюм, подхватывает рюкзак Питера и спешит к двери. Пацан и Барнс спешат за ним следом. Мужчина минует лифт и спускается по ступенькам. Слышит, топот Зимнего солдата за собой и радуется, что его рука всегда с ним. Питер отстает, чтобы переодеться, через несколько минут в пролёт прыгает Человек-паук и приземляется прямо перед Старком.</p><p>— Хорошее приземление, малыш, — улыбается он и сворачивает на нужный этаж.</p><p>В Башне нет посторонних. Стрельбы не слышно. Новых взрывов тоже. Защита Башни уже подбила следующий джет и небольшие дроны мягко опустили его на площадку перед Башней. Второй летательный аппарат всё ещё ускользал от ПВО, но Тони был уверен в своей защите. Тогда зачем это все? Дело было слишком пустяковым, но мужчину всё равно что-то настораживало.</p><p>— Пятница, экипировку, — короткий приказ исполняется за несколько секунд. Тони подхватывает несколько объемных сумок и щит Капитана и передает это Барнсу. — Тащи наверх. А мы с Паучком эвакуируем людей.</p><p>Окно открывается по мановению руки и Железный человек вылетает на улицу. Питер выпрыгивает следом, цепляясь за соседнее здание. Он еле сдерживает улыбку. Тони зовёт его с собой. Без предупреждений и лишних разговоров Старк позволяет ему участвовать в миссии наравне с остальными Мстителями и Питер не хотел облажаться.</p><p>Тони тем временем сжимал зубы и сдерживал себя от того, чтобы пинками не отправить Паучка в его комнату. Но он уверял себя в том, что миссия слишком лёгкая и Паркер не сможет себе навредить. Сейчас они прочешут улицу рядом с упавшими обломками, доставят людей в безопасное место и возьмутся за торт, которым Лора занималась до вечера.</p><p>Людей под обломками не было. Они плотным кольцом окружали Башню и пришлось их отводить. Стоит ли объяснять, что люди, увидев Железного человека и Человека-паука вместе, не собирались расходиться. Только когда подъехала полиция и взяла под оцепление периметр, они смогли вернуться к Башне.</p><p>Старк поднял голову. Всё шло слишком гладко и это по-настоящему настораживало. Два квинджета были обезврежены, третий всё ещё уворачивался от ПВО, но Пятница не могла с ним не справиться. И только когда Тони хотел вернуться в здание и заняться тем джетом на крыше, как ИИ всё-таки смогла. </p><p>Квинджет направился к земле, бешено крутясь. Дроны подхватили его и все могло закончиться хорошо. Если бы хвост летательного устройства не взорвался, сшибая дроны. Бешено крутясь, то, что осталось от джета, понеслось прямо на галдящую толпу. Старк выругался и двинулся туда. Не могло же всё закончиться так гладко.</p><p>Джет разломился на две части. Тони поймал больший обломок и удерживал его над толпой. Вторую часть всё ещё держали дроны. Питер рядом разгонял людей, выхватывая некоторых из-под падающих кусков покорёженного металла. Несколько репортеров парню пришлось выталкивать силой. Тони чувствовал огромное внимание и нацеленные на него камеры и недоумевал, почему эти люди любят зрелище больше, чем свою жизнь. Они хотели запечатлеть их триумф, чтобы было что выложить в свои соцсети. Было чем покрасоваться.</p><p>Поэтому, когда дроны вышли из строя и второй обломок рухнул прямо на толпу, Тони откинул от себя кусок джета и полетел на перехват почти лениво. Но за несколько секунд всё поменялось. Питер зацепился паутиной за здание рядом и сильно вытолкнул обломок прочь от толпы. Паутина резко оборвалась, зацепившись за что-то сверху, и Паркер полетел следом. Прямо под тяжелые куски металла. Железный человек разогнался, репульсоры заработали на полную мощность. Если бы у него была ещё секунда, он бы выхватил Человека-паука из-под металла, отправил его в Башню и хорошенько бы всыпал Паркеру за неосторожность.</p><p>Если бы у него было на секунду меньше, Тони не успел бы долететь до Питера, парня засыпало бы осколками и (если бы он выжил) Тони вытащил Паучка за несколько минут.</p><p>Но этого не случилось. Тони успел как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Питера, и не успел ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться погребённым под обломками вместе с парнем.</p><p>Острый обломок металла упирался Питеру прямо под ребра. Парень осторожно пошевелился и тут же вскрикнул. Грудь обожгло, тёплая кровь просачивалась и заливала костюм на боку. Питер не чувствовал боли. Более того — он не чувствовал даже ног и рук. Пространство вокруг сжалось. Он снова был зажат под грудами металла. Вокруг была темнота, свежего воздуха не было. Воздуха не было совсем. Паркер тяжело вдохнул и закашлялся. В его боку что-то торчало. Что-то, что приносило жуткий дискомфорт, но не давало его крови хлынуть из открытой раны.</p><p>Но от этого не стало легче. Питер снова не мог выбраться, он не видел своей тюрьмы, но она все равно давила на него. Дышать становилось тяжелее. Парень делал тяжелые вдохи, пытаясь прогнать от себя панику. Облака пыли заставляли его давиться вдохами и вдруг парень понял, что воздуха не хватало.</p><p>— Эй, — крикнул он, но его голос оказался ничтожным. Его никто не услышит. За ним никто не придет. Казалось, что металла над ним так много, что они просто не успеют его достать. — Помогите.</p><p>Ему почти стало стыдно за панические нотки, которые проскочили в его голосе. Но его никто не слышал. Питер заскулил. Слезы пропитывали маску, которую он даже не мог снять. Боль начала прошибать бок от любого вдоха и движения. Парень попробовал поднять обломки над собой, но кусок железа, который протыкал его, заставил присмиреть.</p><p>— Помогите, — его голос выдавал по-настоящему детские слезы. Парень был в истерике. Ещё минута и он бы не смог дышать. Лёгкие казались застывшими и не качали воздух больше. — Пожалуйста, — парень уже просто скулил, вцепляясь руками в свои плечи.</p><p>Его дыхание ещё принадлежало ему. Но в один момент оно остановилось. Питер сжался и поймал себя на мысли, что больше не сможет сделать и вдоха.</p><p>— Эй, малыш, — совсем рядом загорелся яркий голубой фонарь, — тихо, пацан, я здесь.</p><p>Питер не поверил своим ушам, когда услышал голос Тони. Свет был слишком ярким и бил по глазам, заставив Питера тихо заскулить. Глаза тяжело приспосабливались к яркому свету, а когда это произошло, Питер почти захлебнулся от ужаса. Пространства вокруг было еще меньше, чем он думал. В каких-то сантиметрах от него лежал Тони. Точнее только его верхняя часть — всё, что ниже туловища, завалило обломками. Старк тяжело приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь не сдвигать груду металла над ними, его маска поднялась.</p><p>— Я здесь, всё в порядке, — мужчина мягко коснулся к его лицу и стянул мешающую Паучку маску. Взгляд пацана бегал по его лицу и в нем Тони видел чистую панику. Он вспомнил происшествие с Ведьмой. По сути ребенок второй раз за день сталкивается со своим наибольшим страхом. Старк понимал, что надо его успокоить, но он не понимал, как это сделать, когда огромный вес давил на него, грозясь расплющить, и он даже обнять мальчика не мог.</p><p>— Пятница, — Старк не отводил от Паркера взгляда. С левой руки сползла перчатка, собравшись на предплечье, и Тони ухватился за безвольную руку мальчика, пытаясь выдернуть его из панической атаки, — сообщи остальным, что мы немного застряли здесь с Паучком. Пусть поторопятся.</p><p>— Да, Босс.</p><p>Питер всё ещё делал тяжелые поверхностные вздохи и пустым взглядом выцеплял стены, которые давили на него.</p><p>— Эй, Паркер, — Старк замялся, потому что впервые назвал парня вот так по фамилии. Но сейчас мужчина был готов на все, хоть на секунду привлечь внимание ребенка, который тонул в своих переживаниях.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — Тони почти вздрогнул от хриплого голоса, который был пропитан настоящим страхом. Мальчик, который не переставал храбриться и уверять, что всё в порядке, даже с открытыми ранами, сейчас впал в панику, — мне нечем дышать. Мне плохо, — будто в подтверждение своих слов парень приложил руку к горлу и натужно сделал ещё один быстрый вдох.</p><p>— Тише, малыш, я с тобой, — Тони постарался придвинуться к парню, но сверху что-то протяжно заскрежетало, а парень задохнулся от боли. — Питер, ты ранен? Что с тобой? — хотелось посильнее встряхнуть его, чтобы парень пришёл в себя. Но Старк сдерживал себя. Если он будет давить, то совсем ничего от парня не добьётся.</p><p>— Железная штука у меня в боку, — просипел парень. — Тут совсем нет воздуха. Он не проходит сюда, он заканчивается. Вытащите нас отсюда, мистер Старк, сэр, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Эй, — Тони оборвал его речь, — я не могу, — глаза парня блеснули паникой и мужчина поспешил продолжить, — я не могу, потому что боюсь сделать тебе больно. Сейчас нам помогут. Мы не задохнемся. Тут полно воздуха, тебе только нужно <i>сделать вдох</i>.</p><p>— Нет, вы не понимаете, я не могу, — Питер замотал головой, впиваясь пальцами в запястье Тони до красных следов, которые позже станут синяками.</p><p>— Пятница, проанализируй содержание кислорода в воздухе, — он как можно уверенней смотрел в глаза мальчику, который начал цепляться за его взгляд и сам не замечал, что стал дышать чуть ровнее.</p><p>— 19 процентов, босс. Немного ниже, чем средняя по миру, но достаточная для свободного дыхания, — отчиталась ИИ, словно примерная школьница и продолжила: — Стив Роджерс будет через несколько минут.</p><p>— Хорошо, передай ему, чтобы были осторожнее с завалами. Питер ранен, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Вот видишь, Пит, всё в порядке. Помощь уже идёт. Нам есть чем дышать. Всё хорошо, малыш, — парень отвлекся на разговор и стал дышать ровнее. Он всё ещё был напуган, но уже не выглядел, словно запуганный зверек. Теперь Питер мягче сжимал руку Тони и делал осторожные вдохи, как будто кислород мог закончиться в любую секунду. Паническая атака отступала.</p><p>— Когда нас отсюда достанут, я собираюсь съесть огромную пиццу на крыше ближайшего небоскреба. Могли бы сделать это в Башне, но какой-то пилот-любитель решил, что может в неё врезаться. Дерьмо, правда? Я только думал о том, чтобы установить там бильярдный стол. Хотя тогда нас замучили бы журналисты со своими квадракоптерами, — Тони коротко рассмеялся, забалтывая парня.</p><p>— Вас хотят арестовать, мистер Старк. За то, что вы прятали Мстителей у себя. Вас арестуют, а вы этого не заслуживаете, — парнишка снова спрятал взгляд, утыкаясь в его, Тони, ладонь.</p><p>— Меня не арестуют, ребёнок, не посмеют, — он столкнулся со взглядом, полным сомнения. — Росс блефовал, просто блефовал. Мы выберемся отсюда и пойдем смотреть фильмы. Можешь выбрать, что это будет…</p><p>Тони бы снова пустился в огромные описания, чего-то уютного, если бы не голос Стива над ними. Рядом слышался шум толпы и непонятные выкрики. Люди так и не разошлись и, видимо, переживали за судьбу своих героев.</p><p>— Тони, вы там как? — их небольшую пещерку подсветило красное свечение и груда металла осторожно взмыла вверх. Питер болезненно застонал и ухватился за бок. Тони мгновенно приблизился и натянул на парня маску, которая очень удачно попалась под руку. Наконец он увидел небо над головой и несколько перепуганных пар глаз прямо над ними.</p><p>Люди захлопали, радуясь их спасению.</p><p>— Паучок, — Тони сел возле пацана, который сам пытался подняться на ноги, — не спеши пока.</p><p>Рядом закрутились врачи, увозя парня в Башню. Тони успокаивал его. Питер немного пришёл в себя и уже успел начать извиняться за свою паническую атаку, за что чуть не схлопотал. Старк действительно хотел направиться за каталкой в Башню и забыть этот день, как страшный сон. Но не смог.</p><p>Звук десятка сирен наполнил Манхэттен, а из громкоговорителей послышались требования поднять руки. На глазах у ошалевшей толпы группа спецназа надела на покорного Стива наручники. Рядом крутили Клинта и Сэма, которые спустились на подмогу. Ванды нигде не было видно. Кэп увидел обеспокоенный взгляд и кивнул на Башню.</p><p>— Извини, — сказал он, покорно давая себя уводить. Росс самодовольно наблюдал за всем, а потом направился к застывшему Старку.</p><p>— Через несколько часов у меня будет ордер на то, чтобы обыскать вашу Башню. Я переверну её вверх дном и заберу каждого беглеца в тюрьму. И вас тоже за пособничество преступникам, — госсекретарь выглядел таким довольным, что Старку мгновенно захотелось сбить это выражение с его лица. Благо, ему было чем.</p><p>— Ты получишь ордер на основе чего? Того, что видел <i>ты</i> и твои люди, когда незаконно ворвались в мой дом. Суд не примет эти доказательства, я об этом позабочусь. А также позабочусь о том, чтобы ты ответил за сегодняшнее, — от того, как вытянулось ненавистное лицо, Тони на секунду усмехнулся и продолжил: - Ты взял Кэпа, который примчался спасать нас от нападения. Тут он и попался твоим людям. И никого я у себя не скрывал. Так я скажу. Так скажут все, кто был в Башне. А тебе никто не поверит. Тебе не победить нас.</p><p>Как будто в подтверждение этих слов начались волнения. Толпа зевак за всё это время только увеличилась. Когда троицу беглецов вели к полицейским фургонам, что-то пошло не так. Кто-то начал выкрикивать о том, чтобы их отпустили. Люди смотрели, как их героев клеймят негодяями, и тогда что-то изменилось. Толпа преградила путь служителям правопорядка, прорвав периметр. Толпа плевалась и выкрикивала обидные слова.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на Росса, который побледнел, оценивая масштаб проблемы.</p><p>— Если ты будешь разгонять людей дубинками, то мне придется вмешаться. Я же <i>супергерой</i>, чёрт меня подери, — он бросил это Россу и подошёл к толпе. Солдаты окружили заключенных плотным кольцом.</p><p>— Я позабочусь о них. Действуйте по плану, — он столкнулся с Клинтом и Стивом взглядами и получил почти синхронные кивки. Старк был на прицеле нескольких десятков дул. Мужчина повернулся к толпе и увидел линзы телевизионных камер, которые снимали всё. То, как люди преграждали дорогу, то, что в Тони целились, то, что Америка не нуждалась в <i>подобной</i> защите от правительства.</p><p>Толпа гудела и что-то кричала, обращаясь к Старку. Он готов был стать с ними бок о бок, разгромить небольшой отряд Росса и запереться в Башне. Там они могли продержаться хоть годами. Но в его голове уже созрел другой план.</p><p>Тони одобрительно кивнул людям перед ним. Он почувствовал, что сейчас что-то поменялось. Всегда они защищали мир. А теперь мир вдруг взялся защищать их. Старк обвёл всю толпу взглядом, как будто пытаясь заглянуть в глаза каждому, и поднял вверх большие пальцы. Толпа загудела. Тони помедлил ещё минуту, а затем скрылся в Башне, оставляя Росса разбираться со всем этим дерьмом самостоятельно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О сгоревших чайниках и Слишком проницательных телепатках</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони возвращался в тот самый день — на неделю назад — будто нехотя. Казалось, что с того момента прошло полжизни. А изменилось всё и правда в корне.</p><p>Сейчас он сидел напротив Баки, пока Ванда копалась в его мозгах, и отслеживал мозговую активность и пульс. Рядом дремал Питер, он опёрся лбом в сложенные на столе руки и мерно посапывал. Тони порывался разбудить его и отправить в кровать, но от тихого дыхания становилось как-то… спокойнее что ли?</p><p>Вместо Клинта надзорщицей какое-то время была Наташа. Она опасалась, что Баки в один день доведёт Старка и не сможет больше выйти из лаборатории. Тони только закатывал глаза и молча работал. На него сваливалось столько, что он почти забыл, как дышать. Но он продолжал делать то, что от него требовалось. Потом, когда Наташе пришлось уехать, он почти испытал облегчение.</p><p>На самом деле сегодня первый день, когда Тони смог спокойно работать в мастерской. Теперь все окна Башни работали, как экраны, передавая на улицу изображение неизменно пустых комнат. Ванда и Барнс всё ещё были вне закона, хотя в тот день Стив и смог догадаться укрыть их. Поэтому они шифровались даже в Башне, пытаясь скрыться от вездесущего Росса.</p><p>Когда проблема с окнами была решена, Тони столкнулся с тем, что сам начал. Его пресс-центр работал только на то, чтобы склонить симпатии людей на сторону задержанных. Однако инцидент на Манхэттене встряхнул общественность настолько, что резонанс разразился сам собой. Сотни людей высказывали им поддержку в интернете, выводили хэштеги, которые минимум на несколько дней селились в мировых топах. Чем больше шумихи, тем спокойнее становилось дышать. Сейчас известные люди, ученые и депутаты становились на <i>их</i> сторону и дыхание Тони замирало в груди. Он со своими связями и миллиардами не один месяц выгрызал для Мстителей хоть маленькую поблажку. Общественность справилась с этим за пять дней.</p><p>Сейчас из неотвратимого приговора перспектива суда превратилась в возможность очистить свою репутацию. Портфели, которые не слышали одного Тони, услышали голоса миллионов. Ванда и Барнс так и остались в Башне под домашним арестом, потому что Росс перед губернаторами признал, что у него нет средств для их контроля. Стив, Сэм и Клинт были в тюрьме, но теперь им предоставили условия получше, а после суда могли отпустить совсем. В эти выходные они смогут вернуться и Старк наконец начнёт дышать спокойно, а поникший взгляд Лоры перестанет вспыхивать в его памяти каждый день.</p><p>Старк судился с государством из-за проникновения Росса. Старк давал интервью ключевым издательствам, чтобы поддерживать интерес к вопросу Мстителей. Старк носил продукты и позволил камерам следить за тем, как он навещает друзей, потому что, чем больше люди видят, тем больше у них шансов на победу.</p><p>Старк тайно посреди ночи срывается с места и едет на кладбище, где похоронены многие пострадавшие от читаури. Старк ненавидит себя за то, что обеляет Мстителей и снимает с себя ответственность.</p><p>Он признает, что Мстители не святые. Но общественность, превознося их в ранг героев, уже <i>не может</i> увидеть крови на их руках.</p><p>Ванда притихает и смотрит на Тони не так злобно, а Барнс всё больше молчит, жадно ловя любые упоминания Стива в новостях. Наташа с этим своим понимающим взглядом уезжает и Тони ещё долго не может понять — радует его это или напрягает. Пеппер опять слишком много работает и Старк ссорится с ней из-за того, что она сваливает на свои плечи даже то, что могла оставить своим заместителям. Женщина злится и говорит о том, что из них двоих неподъемную ношу тянет именно он.</p><p>Да он и сам это понимает, но Тони не может сбросить её. Потому что на его плечах не сорванные контракты, упавшие акции или пропущенные встречи. На его совести сотни загубленных человеческих жизней. И от этого не отмахнёшься.</p><p>Только Паучок остаётся таким, как прежде. Он выписывается из лазарета через день и возвращается в школу. И как только это происходит, парень снова начинает приходить к Тони с уроками, заглядывать перед патрулями, опять заставляет Тони есть и спать, следит за остальными в Башне и отбирает виски в особенно тяжёлые вечера. Старк ему благодарен.</p><p>— Всё готово, босс, — голос Пятницы вырвал его из размышлений. Мужчина вернулся в мастерскую. Питер тихо сопел, Барнс нервно поглядывал на него, а Ванда о чем-то напряженно думала.</p><p>— Проанализируй собранные данные и найди что-то интересное для меня, — он поднялся и потянулся. На электронных часах было 10 утра. Они снова проторчали в мастерской всю ночь. Раньше Наташа возвещала их о подобном, но сейчас Чёрной вдовы с ними не было. — А нам всем пора на завтрак, — от слишком громкого и преувеличенно бодрого голоса Питер подскочил и ударился локтем об угол стола.</p><p>— Что? — он вскинулся и посмотрел в глаза наставника, которые светились весельем.</p><p>— Время завтрака, — он посмотрел на всех остальных в лаборатории. — И это не обсуждается. Поедите, потом на покой. Пятница всё сделает без нас.</p><p>Зимний солдат и Алая ведьма были не самыми людимыми членами команды. Они никогда не были друзьями Старка, скорее наоборот — его врагами. Но он старался вытаскивать их из защитных оболочек непонятно для чего. Может, потому, что он чувствовал себя не таким одиноким, когда рядом был кто-то кроме роботов. Ну и Питера.</p><p>Питер был с ним всегда. Он улучшал состояние Старка, но парень не мог справиться со всем и быть рядом всегда. Лучше, когда есть с кем перекинуться парой слов, когда парень на уроках.</p><p>Совершенно неожиданно на кухне обнаружился Вижен. Он был в своей человеческой форме, чем иногда заслуживал подколки от Тони, но был вполне доволен. Теперь он выглядел как обычный человек, и Питер иногда вздрагивал, когда камень вспыхивал на его лбу.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Вижен с усмешкой, потому что знал, что этой ночью никто не ложился.</p><p>— Доброе, — Питер упал на высокий стул и снова положил голову на руки.</p><p>— Я приготовил вам завтрак, — Тони почти фыркнул. Готовил он скорее ради Ванды, которая почему-то с ним не говорила, а все остальные обзавелись едой за компанию.</p><p>Но готовил Вижен и правда вкусно. Тони уплетал свою пасту и следил за тем, чтобы ребенок не уснул с ложкой во рту. Тогда случилось что-то совсем из ряда вон. С ним заговорил Баки.</p><p>Когда Барнсу что-то было нужно, он обращался к Питеру. Парень не то, чтобы радовался этой компании, но относился к Баки легче, чем к Кэпу, и всегда помогал. Потом Паркер так расщедрился, что научил солдата заговаривать с Пятницей, и после этого Барнс даже некоторые вопросы к Тони адресовал через ИИ. Так было спокойнее и Баки и Тони, которые не пересекали линию вражды, но и общаться не хотели от слова совсем.</p><p>Но этим утром что-то пошло не так.</p><p>— Старк, — от непривычного звучания своего имени Тони почти дёрнулся, но сдержался и лишь вопросительно посмотрел, — как ты думаешь, всё получится?</p><p>Сотни вариантов ответа пробежали в его голове. Сначала Тони хотел просто отшутиться, потому что он сам, чёрт возьми, понятия не имел, что получится из их затеи.</p><p>Но Барнс выглядел не как обычно — на крошечное мгновение он перестал быть отстраненным и бесконечно холодным человеком, который не выражает собой ровно ничего, кроме способности одним пальцем свернуть тебе шею. Баки пропустил каплю беспокойства и Старка будто ударило током. Он увидел напротив <i>человека</i>, а не бездушную машину для убийств, которую нужно перепрограмировать во что-то безобидное, типа тостера.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — он со вздохом отвёл глаза в тарелку. — Никогда не сталкивался с чем-то подобным. Но если это возможно, то всё получится. Старк я или кто? — он косо ухмыльнулся, кинув ещё один короткий взгляд на мужчину напротив.</p><p>Барнс немного ссутулился и неловко кивнул. Взгляд его вернулся к завтраку. Все за столом напряглись. Неловкое молчание отважилась прервать Ванда:</p><p>— Он хочет поблагодарить тебя, но не может, — два удивленных взгляда метнулись к девушке. Старк выглядел удивлённым, а Баки ещё и немного злым. — Барнс благодарен за то, что ты взялся за него после всего.</p><p>Ванда гнула свою линию и Питер почти восхитился её стойкости. Она никак не подала виду, что ей неуютно под двумя сверлящими взглядами и продолжила есть. Даже Вижен выглядел более напряженным, чем она, хотя он вообще в разговоре не участвовал.</p><p>— Я сегодня еду к нашим тюремщикам. Могу передать от вас пожелания скорейшего освобождения. Бартона отпустят сегодня под подписку. С Кэпом будет сложнее, но присяжные идут нам навстречу. К выходным они вернутся домой, — Тони отставил свою тарелку, поняв, что больше не съест ни кусочка. В комнате всё ещё было тихо. Несмотря на то, что всё складывалось слишком даже хорошо для них, события последней недели выбивали из колеи каждого. Даже Паучок понемногу терялся, хотя не забывал свой извечный оптимизм.</p><p>Тони пришлось уехать, потому что он не хотел опоздать в суд. Питер хотел поехать с ним, чтобы добраться до дома, но он слишком долго копошился и Старку пришлось уехать без него. Поэтому Питер остался валяться на диване и смотреть телевизор. Он ждал, пока Хэппи за ним вернётся. Благодаря долгим вечерам в лаборатории, домашка была сделана наперёд, а в утренних патрулях обычно не было никакого смысла. Парень планировал вернуться домой, провести время с тетей и потом уже бороться с преступностью. Но сон сморил его, прерывая нелёгкие размышления.</p><p>Питер проснулся от громкого хлопка и тут же вскочил на ноги. Чутьё молчало, но парень всё равно решил обследовать ближайшие комнаты. Когда он вошёл на кухню, то закашлялся из-за неприятного запаха. Баки стоял рядом с плитой и тихо ругался на что-то.</p><p>— Эй, — мужчина напротив подскочил и резко обернулся, пряча что-то за своей спиной. Питер включил вытяжку, потому что запах паленой пластмассы заставлял его обоняние сходить с ума.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил он. Барнс что-то скрывал за своей спиной.</p><p>— Немного не разобрался с чайником, — он потупил взгляд и отошёл, сдавшись на милость судьбе. Питер стал заглядывать за его спину до того, как мужчина полностью отошёл. Ему стоило титанических усилий, чтобы удержать смешок, который грозился сорваться с губ.</p><p>— Ты поставил его на огонь? — Баки увидел смешинки в глазах парня и нахмуренно кивнул. — Он же электрический. Это не так работает. Ты же пользовался им раньше.</p><p>Питеру, который разбирался в технике с малых лет и уже мог самостоятельно собрать подобный чайник, было непонятно, как вообще можно этого не знать. Он одёргивал себя и напоминал, что Барнс вообще-то из другого века и привык к причудам своего времени. Но с чайником у него никогда проблем не возникало — солдат как-то жил за пределами штаба Гидры и с элементарной техникой был знаком. Следы веселья покинули Паркера.</p><p>— Ты знал, как он работает, — это было скорее утверждением. Баки снова кивнул. — Тогда почему?..</p><p>— Потому что я забыл, — он выпалил это слишком быстро и всплеснул руками. — Ведьма перерыла всё в моей голове, и мне кажется, что скоро я забуду свое имя, потому что не смогу навести там порядок, — он зло хлопнул металлической рукой по столу и Питер подскочил от резкого звука. Чувствительный слух иногда был совсем не преимуществом.</p><p>— Если это не прекратится, скажи мистеру Старку. Он должен знать. — Питер обошёл мужчину и подхватил многострадальный чайник. Осмотрев обгоревший пластик, Питер решил выкинуть его сразу. Парень мог покопаться внутри и починить его, но Тони бы точно не стал терпеть подобного на своей кухне.</p><p>Когда Питер обернулся, Барнса рядом уже не было. Парень передёрнул плечами, задумавшись о состоянии мужчины. Тот остался без поддержки Кэпа, один в чуждом ему мире, да ещё и в роли подопытной крысы. Паркер поморщился от подобных мыслей, но его отвлекло сообщение. Хэппи подъехал.</p><p>Совесть не позволяла Питеру так быстро забыть то, что только что случилось. Казалось, что он должен пойти следом и поддержать, потому что Баки сейчас явно находился близко к отчаянному состоянию. Он вспомнил потухшие глаза Тони и их неловкий разговор на кухне.</p><p>— Мистер Паркер, мистер Хоган просит вас поторопиться.</p><p>Питер вздрогнул. Сейчас он не мог ничего сделать. Только начеркать быстрое сообщение Тони о том, что у Барнса провалы в памяти, и сделать себе заметку следить за его эмоциональным состоянием.</p><p>Когда-то Питер перестанет стремиться спасти всех и вся.</p><p>Но точно не сегодня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О потерянной конфиденциальности или Почему иногда стоит помолчать</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доброе утро, мистер Дельмар, — вяло кивает Питер, встречая мужчину на одной из улиц в нескольких кварталах от его дома. Тот уже не выглядит таким беззаботным, как раньше. То есть и до разрушения своей закусочной его глаза светились усталостью, а руки были в мозолях, но сейчас… Сейчас там поселилась ещё и безнадега.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Паркер, — кивает он и проходит мимо, даже не стремясь отпустить колкий комментарий, как любил делать это раньше.</p><p>Питер выдыхает через зубы. Он механически идёт дальше и впивается пальцами в лямки своего рюкзака. Чувство вины, которые он заталкивал вглубь сознания, с новой силой вырывается наружу и захлёстывает его.</p><p>В такие моменты парень пытается думать, что он всё делает правильно. Что все ошибаются, что каждый (<i>каждый</i>, я сказал) в их нелёгком супергеройском деле чувствует то же самое. Как только тухли софиты или стихал рёв битвы, все Мстители крутили в головах не список своих побед, а лица тех, кого не могли спасти. Питер видел это на их лицах каждый раз, когда на них сыпались обвинения. Тени мрачными масками застыли на их лицах, выдавая все переживания с головой — только присмотрись.</p><p>Он не винил никого из Мстителей (даже Кэпа понимал, скрипя зубами).</p><p>Но себя простить Паркер тоже не мог.</p><p>Все его ошибки хоть <i>пока</i> и не приводили к человеческим жертвам, были совершены только из-за глупости и эгоизма Питера. То, что по его вине никто не умер, не отменяло таких людей, — как мистер Дельмар, — которые вышли из супергеройских дрязг целыми, но без надежды на прошлую спокойную жизнь и на нормальное будущее.</p><p>— Эй, чувак, — Нед толкнул его в плечо, вырывая Питера из его мрачных мыслей, — я вообще-то поздоровался с тобой.</p><p>— Извини, — он кивнул другу и вместе они прошли через ворота к дверям школы. До звонка оставалось ещё полчаса, поэтому парковка перед школой была пуста — только старенький пикап мистера Харрингтона преграждал им путь.</p><p>— Как прошли выходные, чувак? — с тех пор, как Питер стал проводить львиную долю своего времени со Старком, Нед начинал каждый их разговор подобным образом, ожидая очередной ошеломительной истории о любимых супергероях.</p><p>— Улучшал костюм в мастерской, ничего интересного, — пробормотал парень, оглядываясь по сторонам. В коридорах было не многолюдно — они встретили только нескольких студентов по пути до класса.</p><p>Нейтральный ответ и подавленный вид Питера не помешал Лидсу экспрессивно восхищаться одним нахождением друга в мастерской Старка. Нед задавал море вопросов, на половину отвечал своими же допущениями и продолжал сыпать вопросами снова.</p><p>— Ты видел Кэпа, его же отпустили, да? — Питер понял, что на этот вопрос нужно ответить и ненадолго вынырнул из своих раздумий.</p><p>— Да, видел, — хмуро ответил парень.</p><p>— Да что с тобой не так, чувак, это же сам Капитан Америка? Это же <i>круто</i>! — пнул его локтем Нед с сияющими глазами. Паркер бросил недовольный взгляд на промчавшегося мимо парня и снова повернулся к другу. Они торчали под классом в ожидании урока.</p><p>— Нет, Нед, это не круто. От него одни проблемы, понимаешь? — по лицу друга Питер понял, что его ничто не разубедит, но вcё же попытался: — Ты не был там, чувак. Они все смотрят друг на друга волком, напряжение можно ножом резать. Роуди завтракает на одной кухне с Виженом, который подбил его. Старк с Роджерсом улыбаются на камеры, хотя у них далеко не так всё хорошо. Они не хотят быть вместе, но им <i>приходится</i> делать вид, что всё в норме. Это не круто.</p><p>— Воу, — выдохнул Нед, но восхищения в его глазах меньше не стало. Ему хотелось оказаться на месте Питера. Со стороны казалось, что, стоит тебе появиться в Башне, и ты сможешь помирить супергероев и стать для них лучшим другом. Но это далеко не так просто, как кажется.</p><p>От дальнейших расспросов его спасла ЭмДжей и Питер, чёрт возьми, был ей благодарен.</p><p>— Привет, неудачники, — она махнула им рукой и остановилась рядом, опираясь на подоконник. Нед что-то пробурчал на счет приклеевшегося к ним прозвища, и отвернулся к окну.</p><p>Друг бурчал и обижался до обеда, пока Мишель не удалось его разговорить. Питера устраивала тишина, потому что ему было о чем подумать, помимо уроков. Будто понимая его мрачный вид, преподаватели не вызывали его и парень смог спокойно пережить половину дня.</p><p>Но его покой разбился в пух и прах, когда ЭмДжей опустилась рядом с ними за столик, читая книгу, а из её рюкзака случайно вывалилось несколько брошюр. Девушка флегматично окинула их взглядом, будто решая, стоит ли тратить свои драгоценные силы на подобную глупость. Секунду посомневавшись, девушка полезла под стол, собирать бумажки. Об ботинок Неда что-то стукнулось и он увидел аккуратный буклет, свёрнутый вдвое. Он поднял брошюру общественной организации под названием «Дети Заковии», которая вела активную деятельность против Мстителей.</p><p>Успехов они не добились, потому что Соглашение было отвергнуто, а все заключенные Мстители выпущены на свободу. Но организация до сих пор существовала и её лидеры не собирались сдаваться.</p><p>— Ты что, поддерживаешь эту чушь? — удивлённо спросил Лидс, разворачивая брошюру. Питер заглянул через его плечо и пробежался по тексту. Перед глазами всё немного поплыло. В написанном не было грязных слухов — там были факты. Пострадавшие города, количества жертв и кто из Мстителей к этому причастен.</p><p>— Да, — ЭмДжей холодно сверкнула глазами и отобрала бумагу, бережно её свернув. Она спрятала все свои вещи назад в портфель, но не вернулась к книге, — а ты нет? — её тон был обманчиво незаинтересованным.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, — в отличие от отстранённой Мишель, Нед кинулся в спор с юношеским запалом, — это же всё неправда.</p><p>— Да? — ЭмДжей прищурилась и посмотрел с вызовом. — То есть тысячи людей не умерли по вине Мстителей?</p><p>— Да, — Нед стушевался, — то есть, нет…</p><p>— Очень красноречиво, — перебила девушка и демонстративно вернулась к книге.</p><p>— Почему в твоих брошюрках не пишут, скольких Мстители спасли? — Нед повернулся к Питеру, ища поддержки, но парень смотрел в свою тарелку, будто там новости показывают.</p><p>— Ага, особенно в Лагосе, — фыркнула девушка, снова поднимая глаза.</p><p>— Может хватит уже, — ложка согнулась в руке Питера, когда он вскочил с места. — Я всё ещё здесь, — выпалил он, обведя друзей осуждающим взглядом. Только вздёрнутые брови Мишель немного остудили его — Нед знал, что он Человек-паук, а вот для девушки его последняя фраза выглядела очень странно. На секунду Паркер замялся, а потом подхватил свой портфель и вылетел из столовой, не желая никому ничего объяснять.</p><p>Питеру очень хотелось махнуть через забор, забив на остальные уроки, но он не хотел торчать на отработках всю неделю, потому что у него были дела поважнее. Поэтому парень зло плюхнулся за свою парту, кинул тетрадь перед собой и зло уставился в никуда. И до этого мрачные мысли завладели им. Мистер Дельмар некстати выплыл в его голове. Потом перед глазами промчались все они — уставший Старк, сломленный Роуди, потерянный Барнс и вечно копающаяся в себе Ванда. Питер жалел их всех, видя, как им тяжело.</p><p>— Эй, Паркер, — Флэш со стуком поставил ладони прямо перед его лицом, наклоняясь к парню, — нервы шалят?</p><p>— Отстань, Флэш, — буркнул Питер, поднимая голову. Ненавистное лицо злорадно усмехалось, рассматривая его.</p><p>— Хотел отдать тебе кое-что, — громко проговорил он, привлекая внимание всех вокруг. Ученики поворачивали головы, наблюдая за очередным представлением Флэша, и он этим воспользовался. То, что он хотел презентовать Питеру, оказалось небольшим плакатом, на котором полуобнаженный Старк позировал на камеру, а рядом был прифотошоплен какой-то голый парень с лицом Питера. — Помнишь, статью? Я связался с той журналисткой и она прислала мне эксклюзивные кадры с твоей стажировки, — ёрничал Флэш, показывая всем своё творение.</p><p>Питер знал этого парня не первый год. Флэш никогда не был для него достойным соперником — трусливый и изменчивый — он постоянно пытался вставить Паркеру палки в колеса, и не редко достигал успеха. Свои умственные способности он пытался заменить деньгами, а злость на то, что Питер умнее его, спрятать за издевками. Он был жалок, но приносил много проблем. Питер знал, как нужно с ним общаться. Смешок выдавить тяжело физически, потому что парню хотелось просто разбить ему лицо, но он смог:</p><p>— Ты серьёзно? — после первого смешка Питер рассмеялся в полную силу и уже не звучал фальшиво. — Ты правда занимался <i>этим</i>? — Паркер ткнул пальцем на плакат и расхохотался снова.</p><p>— Ты этого парня из своего любимого гей-порно вырезал? — кинула Мишель с порога и теперь вместе с Питером смеялись все, следившие за перепалкой.</p><p>Когда преподаватель прервал эту абсурдную сцену, Питер был ему искренне благодарен, потому что его смех уже перетекал в истерику.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Остаток учебного дня пролетел незаметно. Нед перестал обижаться и принялся утешать Питера, за что парень был ему благодарен. Ему даже удавалось отвлекаться от мрачных мыслей.<p>Только прозвенел звонок, Питер рванул из школы к ближайшему переулку. Оттуда он вышел уже в костюме, спрятав рюкзак на одной из крыш. Он хотел направиться сразу в Башню, но что-то его сдерживало. Не хотелось возвращаться в гнетущую атмосферу. Ему больше нравилось проводить в Башне ночи, когда они закрывались со Старком в мастерской. Они работали над костюмами для Мстителей, над паутиной Питера или пытались что-то сделать с триггерами Барнса. Самое главное, что Паркер чувствовал себя на своём месте, а напряжение, которое преследовало его по пятам, отступало.</p><p>Но сейчас, когда в Башне Кэп, и Клинт, и Наташа (не говоря уже про Росса, который постоянно наведывался), Питер по-детски <i>ненавидел</i> их всех за то, что они ломают тот небольшой островок спокойствия, который у него есть. Он сжимал зубы, заставляя себя здороваться с Кэпом, пожимал плечами на вопросы Наташи, участливо напоминал ошалевшему Барнсу, если он снова терялся и был вежливым мальчиком. Чтобы потом закрываться в зале и разбивать руки о многокилограммовые груши, представляя вместо них некоторых Мстителей.</p><p>В округе было тихо, как будто вся преступность совсем вымерла. Но Питер не сдавался — это же гребаный Куинс, здесь априори не может быть спокойно.</p><p>В конце концов, так ничего и не добившись, он вернулся в округу школы и направился к проулку, в котором переодевался, собираясь отправиться в Башню. Он закинул рюкзак на плечо и ускорился, пытаясь не попасться ни на какие снимки, иначе придется снова менять рюкзак во славу конспирации.</p><p>Дорога до Башни прошла спокойно. Он цеплялся за здания и наслаждался чувством полета. А вот под Башней никогда не было тихо. Люди собирались там каждый день с тех пор, как вопрос Мстителей снова поднялся в общественности. Обычно это были многолюдные пикеты в поддержку. Но сегодня был другой случай. Люди заполонили всю парковку, пытаясь прорваться через оцепление полиции и кидались всякими предметами. Плакаты были оскорбительными, а крики громкими. Питер пролетел над толпой и остановился за кордоном полицейских.</p><p>— Привет, ребята, — помахал он им рукой и направился ко входу, но что-то стукнулось об его голову. Он обернулся и увидел пустую банку из-под алкоголя, которая только что встретилась с его затылком. Питер должен был невозмутимо уйти. Он повторял себе это, пока оборачивался и рассматривал людей, стоящих за полицейскими. Не найдя ничего интересного, парень почти ушел, пока не выхватил знакомый отрешённый взгляд и тёмные кудрявые волосы.</p><p>ЭмДжей. Она стояла в нескольких метрах и смотрела прямо на него. Толпа гневно кричала и прорывалась к нему. Мишель же наоборот замерла и смотрела, как будто что-то понимая. А потом Паркер особенно сильно почувствовал вес своего рюкзака за спиной, потому что девичий взгляд переметнулся на него. Он мог бы спокойно уйти и притвориться в школе, что ничего не было. Его рюкзак не один в мире, а значит у того, кто скрывается под маской Человека-паука, мог быть такой же.</p><p>А потом ЭмДжей снова скользнула к рюкзаку взглядом и Паркер <i>вспомнил</i>, на что она смотрит.</p><p>Когда он появился в школе после своей феерической панической атаки, девушка поприветствовала его кривой ухмылкой и протянула небольшого плюшевого Человека-паука с небольшим крючком. Питер благодарно улыбнулся и тут же закрепил подарок на своём рюкзаке под саркастичный комментарий девушки.</p><p>— Питер, — прошептали её губы и парень понял, что попал.</p><p>Он замешкался, смотря на девушку, она отвечала тем же. Ленивая маска наконец слетела с её лица и она выглядела откровенно шокированной. Питер понимал, что выглядел также, хорошо, что маска это скрывала.</p><p>— Уйди отсюда! — от громких звуков голова начинала болеть, поэтому Питер постарался не вслушиваться в крики толпы. Но громкий вопль полицейского привёл парня в себя. Толпа бесновалась, пытаясь достать «убийцу», как она его называла. Полицейские еле сдерживали ошалевших людей, которые готовы были кинуться на него с голыми руками.</p><p>Питер попятился, снова захотел уйти и кинул последний взгляд на Мишель. Застывшую девушку поглощала толпа, толкая её в разные стороны и вдруг Питер заметил, как она начинает падать.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, — он не сдержал вскрика и кинулся к толпе. Кордон работал в обе стороны — к толпе его подпускать не собирались.</p><p>— Карен, за что здесь можно зацепиться, чтобы достать её, — Паркер отчаянно оглядывался, пытаясь запомнить место, где находилась девушка. Она хваталась за людей, теряя сознание. Люди вокруг подхватили её, но толпа продолжала давить, не обращая внимание на самочувствие всего лишь одной девушки.</p><p>— Я могу связаться с Пятницей и отправить сюда дрон, — проговорил приятный компьютерный голос.</p><p>— Давай быстрее, — Питер не находил больше вариантов. Он мог пробраться сквозь толпу, но тогда точно причинил бы кому-то боль и вызвал бы ещё большие волнения. Единственным вариантом было выхватить девушку из толпы и отнести её в Башню подальше от посторонних глаз.</p><p>Люди зашумели ещё громче, когда один из костюмов спустился с крыши и навис над толпой, крики достигли максимума, люди кричали и давили. К полицейским прибыла подмога, чтобы усилить оцепление.</p><p>Питер громко выдохнул, посмотрел на ЭмДжей, которой не становилось лучше, и решился. Всего лишь несколько секунд, но они прошли для парня вечностью. Он зацепился паутиной за Марк, пролетел над толпой, приземлился рядом с девушкой, подхватил её на руки и с помощью паутины выбрался ко входу в Башне. Люди даже не успели понять, как это случилось. А Человек-паук с девушкой на руках скрылся в здании.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>ЭмДжей мгновенно вернулась в сознание, как будто кто-то вылил на неё ушат холодной воды. Она подорвалась на мягком диване и осмотрелась. Дорогая мебель, высокие потолки и скопление высокотехнологических гаджетов. Голова гудела, а ноги были ватными, но девушка всё равно поднялась. Она не понимала, где находится и как сюда попала.<p>Первым делом девушка подошла к окну и увидела толпу беснующихся людей, частью которой она была совсем недавно. А сейчас она оказалась в Башне, по другую сторону баррикад.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, подождите, — девушка обернулась туда, откуда приближался голос, и настороженно замерла. — Ничего критического не произошло, она просто учится со мной.</p><p>— Тебя как-то не особо заботит тайна твоей второй личности, — фыркнул мужской голос. Мишель уже его слышала, только обычно голос Тони Старка был искажен микрофонами или броней. Сейчас он был более грубым и хриплым. — Я всего лишь поговорю с ней.</p><p>— Я сам могу разобраться, мистер Старк.</p><p>ЭмДжей наконец увидела споривших и развернулась к ним корпусом. Дискомфорт в голове отступал и девушка поняла, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше.</p><p>Первым в комнату вошёл Старк. Увидев пустой диван, он вскинул брови, но тут же нашел взглядом замершую у окна девушку. Питер уже переоделся в свою обычную одежду. Он отставал от Старка на шаг, на его лице было написано смятение. Третьим вошел невысокий мужчина в поношенном пиджаке и небольших очках, его кудрявые волосы были тут и там окрашены сединой.</p><p>— Добрый день, — Тони улыбнулся одной из своих дежурных улыбок и ЭмДжей буквально почувствовала, как её пытаются обаять. На это хотелось только фыркнуть.</p><p>— Мишель, я всё объясню, — следом залепетал Паркер. Третий человек молчал, сдержанно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Эм, здравствуйте, — девушка недобро прищурилась, сосредотачиваясь на Старке.</p><p>Паркер распознал недобрые нотки в её голосе и поёжился. Он не хотел, чтобы Мишель что-то наговорила Старку, который вот только недавно чуть снова не ушёл в запой. Девушка далеко не понимала всей картины того, что происходит в Башне, как и все те люди внизу.</p><p>— Я видела тебя внизу, — воспоминания внезапно стукнули девушке в голову и она вспомнила всё, что было. В этот раз она не выглядела настолько удивлённой. — Ты — Человек-паук.</p><p>Она выглядела более самодовольной, чем когда-либо, осматривая парня. Весь её вид как будто выражал твердое «я же говорила».</p><p>— Извини, что не сказал сразу, — отчего-то стушевался Питер, за что получил взгляд, наполненный недоумением, от Старка.</p><p>— Я догадывалась, — дерзко выдала девушка и сказала абсолютную правду. — Только я не ожидала, что ты так глупо себя выдашь. Я дарила тебе ту вещицу. Какой дурак будет таскаться с ней по городу в костюме?</p><p>Старк снова посмотрел на Питера уничижительным взглядом, а Питер сжался ещё сильнее и отвел взгляд. Он выглядел подавленным и расстроенным, отчего Мишель на секунду пожалела о своей дерзости. Она уже собиралась попридержать негативные эмоции, но тут с ней заговорил Старк.</p><p>— Сколько вы хотите за свое молчание, юная леди? — ЭмДжей приоткрыла рот от такой наглой попытки её купить, а Питер посмотрел на наставника, как на дурака.</p><p>— Извините? — спросила она.</p><p>— Я собираюсь купить твоё молчание, — Тони пожал плечами, рассматривая её со скучающим видом.</p><p>— Перестаньте убивать людей, это будет лучшей платой, — фыркнула ЭмДжей, дерзко приподняв подбородок. Питер вздрогнул. Он метнул на Тони обеспокоенный взгляд, а потом посмотрел на Мишель и что-то в глубине его радужек было недоброе.</p><p>— О, — Старка даже если выбило из колеи, он скрыл это за долю секунды и напустил на себя еще большее безразличие, — да ты одна из тех фанатиков, что оккупировали парковку. Прискорбно.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, послушай, не надо, — Питер выступил наперёд, смотря на неё с мольбой.</p><p>— Что? — она передёрнула плечами. — Я всего лишь говорю, что думаю.</p><p>— Может продолжим этот разговор за чашечкой чая? — Паркер никогда ещё не был так благодарен Беннеру за вмешательство.</p><p>Их хмурая процессия переместилась на кухню. ЭмДжей по пятам шла за Питером, который чувствовал себя в Башне, как рыба в воде. Парень поглядывал на неё, умудряясь при этом что-то нашёптывать Тони, который только иронично кивал и скупо усмехался. Миллиардер демонстративно не замечал девушку, а вот Брюс наоборот в этом преуспел. Мужчина оборачивался на неё каждые несколько секунд и улыбался так, будто извиняется за что-то.</p><p>К счастью или к сожалению, на кухне было пусто. Питер забрался на высокий барный стул и низко опустил голову. Он задумался о чём-то. Мишель не раз замечала подобное за парнем, но не привлекала к этому ничьего внимания, потому что боялась, что её внимательность будут трактовать неправильно. А Паркеру сейчас не нужны новые слухи о его не такой уже скромной персоне. Девушка думала, что ничего вокруг не сможет вырвать его из мыслей, потому что в такие моменты он совсем отключался от внешнего мира. Но стоило Старку взять в руки изящный стакан, предназначенный отнюдь не для чая, как Питер поднял голову.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — его голос звучал твёрдо и терпеливо для всех вокруг. Наблюдательная Мишель уловила в нём нотки заботы.</p><p>— Это для чая, шкет, — тон мужчины изменился и излучал тёплую издевку. — Сила привычки.</p><p>Брюс поставил перед девушкой большую чашку с какао и она благодарно кивнула, оторвавшись от созерцания сцены перед ней. Несколько минут все молчали, потягивая свои напитки. Питер снова всмотрелся в сцепленные перед собой руки и несколько раз вздохнул. Тони заговорил только тогда, когда продлевать молчание было уже просто неприличным.</p><p>— Итак, юная леди, вы журналистка? — он знал, что нет. Девушка знала, что он знал, что нет. Но приняла правила игры.</p><p>— Нет, просто иногда включаю мозги, — девушка почти фыркнула от картинности своего ответа, но сдержалась. Старк рассматривал её оценивающе-лениво и девушка выдержала его взгляд, с вызовом приподнимая подбородок. Мужчина только ухмыльнулся и пронизывающий взгляд исчез.</p><p>— Странно, странно, — пробормотал он. Старк всё же наполнил свой стакан чем-то крепче, чем чай, и на секунду он всмотрелся в янтарную жидкость. — Так в чем ты меня обвиняла?</p><p>— Вам нужны напоминания? — от этой светской беседы девушку подташнивало. Мишель иногда с детской наивностью представляла себе, как ворвётся в эту самую Башню и выскажет её обитателям <i>всё</i>, что она думает. Особенно мерзопакостному Старку, который только и умеет бросаться ядом и сарказмом.</p><p>Но сейчас всё было по-другому, не так, как в её грезах. Перед ней сидел не сгусток халатности и безумия, а обычный человек, который сотни раз до этого слушал всевозможные обвинения и вряд ли она могла его чем-то удивить. Старк слышал это сотни раз, хотя <i>услышал</i> с первого и все эти ужасные слова не направляли его на путь истины. Они ломали человека, который всего лишь посмел не сидеть сложа руки, когда мог помочь.</p><p>— Я тоже убийца, Мишель? — поток её мыслей прервал Питер. Он не оторвал взгляд от сцепленных на столе рук, но его поза была более напряженной. И его голос… Что-то в его голосе было побитое и надтреснутое. Услышав его, Старк обеспокоенно обернулся к мальчику, который съёжился на стуле.</p><p>Девушке нечего было ответить. Она ещё не закончила пересматривать ценности в своей голове и сейчас вопрос Питера застал её врасплох. Только парень не ждал её ответа, продолжая.</p><p>— Почему эти люди внизу бросались на меня? Потому что я не отсиделся дома, когда мог? Потому что я не упрятал свою силу под десять замков и стал помогать людям, рискуя оставить единственного родного человека одной?</p><p>Его голос набирал обороты и рокотал в груди. Парень поднял взгляд и вцепился в Мишель, смаргивая слёзы горечи. Он выглядел неимоверно сильным и уязвимым одновременно. Если бы не мелкая дрожь, которая била его тело.</p><p>— Малыш, — Тони обхватил парня за плечи и несколько раз встряхнул, только это уже не помогло. Горечь и обида копились в нём слишком долго и наконец смогли выплеснуть.</p><p>— Я бы хотел посмотреть на тех, кто смог бы спокойно жить старой жизнью и не воспользовался шансом останавливать плохих людей. Таких, которые убили дядю Бена. Я бы посмотрел… — его прервала нехватка воздуха. Парень обнаружил, что выдал тираду на одном выдохе. Его легкие горели и он сделал тяжелый вдох, наконец оторвавшись от поникшей фигуры девушки.</p><p>— Питер, — Старк снова тряхнул его и теперь это подействовало. Паркер сфокусировался на нём и продолжал загнано дышать. Его зрачки расширились от удивления, как будто он сам только понял, что сказал, — тебе нужно отдохнуть, парень.</p><p>Тони похлопал его по плечу и помог подняться. Он направил парня к выходу, что-то шепча ему еле слышно. Паркер только кивал, но не отвечал ничего в ответ, как будто в трансе.</p><p>Мишель уловила в голосе мужчины заботливые нотки и от этого почувствовала себя ещё большей слепой дурой. Она осталась на кухне с накатившим чувством вины и Брюсом Беннером, который смотрел с сожалением и пониманием.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Об уставших магах и откровенно наглых плащах</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Старк просыпается от очередного кошмара и вскакивает, расплёскивая виски по столу. Он так и уснул, крепко сжимая стакан, пока просматривал записи с тренировок Роуди. Тот уже вполне уверенно ходил и врачи допустили его до костюма Воителя. Мужчина конечно возмущался из-за пристального внимания и гиперопеки, но не спорил.</p><p>Тони бы лично поприсутствовал на его первых пробах костюма (в конце концов он сам синхронизировал броню с протезами). Но он был ебаным Тони Старком, который помимо супергеройских проблем, должен был быть ответственным директором компании. Пеппер буквально утопала в бумагах и Тони взялся ей помогать. Женщина только смотрела на него с благодарностью и удивлением, но не спорила. Помнила ещё, как несколько лет назад Старк прятался от подобной работы, а тут… повзрослел наконец-то.</p><p>Когда почти сотня подписей была поставлена, а вопросов от совета директоров не осталось, Тони вернулся в Башню. Он дополз до своего стола в углу мастерской, где теперь держал все нужные бумаги и хотел поработать еще, параллельно наблюдая за успехами друга. Но внезапный сон всё испортил.</p><p>— Достаточно, Пятница, — мужчина потянулся и недовольно стащил с себя пиджак, который сковывал движения. — Давай отчёт.</p><p>ИИ поняла его сразу же. Он каждый вечер спрашивал о состоянии всех Мстителей и своих близких. Питер хмурился и называл это слежкой. Тони называл это заботой.</p><p>Как и ожидалось, все были в Башне или по домам. Также как и каждый вечер. Конечно, кроме Питера. Он снова выделился. Была уже полночь, а паренёк не оставлял патруль, пользуясь тем, что тетушка работала всю ночь. Старк хотел позвонить и дать Питеру нагоняй, но в последний момент передумал. Сегодня была пятница, а парень был достаточно взрослым, чтобы полетать по городу часок-другой и не вскочить в какую-то передрягу. Сам разберётся, не маленький.</p><p>— Сообщи мне, если с Паучком что-то случится, — Тони стянул очки с переносицы и потёр уставшие глаза. Галстук душил не хуже удавки, и мужчина избавился от него. Вспомнив, что где-то в мастерской остался сменный комплект одежды, Тони лениво поплелся к дивану, еле переставляя ноги.</p><p>Пятница уже задолбала напоминать о его огромном недосыпе и мужчина попросту запретил ей это делать. Он и сам понимал, что такое мизерное количество сна не удовлетворяло его организм, но ничего поделать не мог. Ночью его никто не дергал и не отвлекал, поэтому Тони использовал это время, чтобы работать, пока не отрубался.</p><p>— Позови Барнса, — попросил он, как только переоделся и вывел перед собой несколько голограмм.</p><p>— Конечно, босс. Если вам будет интересно, Питер уже направляется в Башню.</p><p>Старк удовлетворенно кивнул, рассматривая новый механизм со всех сторон и пытаясь найти в нём ошибку. Наташа потратила почти месяц, собирая всю информацию по Барнсу, и откопала настоящий клад. У Тони теперь было всё о Зимнем солдате, в том числе код активации, который превращал его в оружие массового поражения, прости Господи.</p><p>Мужчина загрузил всю информацию на секретный сервер и зашифровал, как только мог. Одного случая, когда Барнс стрелял ему в лицо, хватило. А внушительный послужной список с огромным количеством жертв только подтверждал его мысли.</p><p>Баки спустился в мастерскую через несколько минут и совсем не выглядел сонным. Солдат тоже перестроился и теперь мог не спать ночами, что очень помогало им в исследованиях.</p><p>Он тихо прошелестел к своему привычному месту и заметно расслабился, когда не увидел в лаборатории Ванду.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, — перемен в общении Старка с солдатом хватило только на скупые приветствия и разговоры исключительно по делу. Как только Кэпа отпустили из тюрьмы, Баки крутился вокруг него, а Старк и не хотел его общества.</p><p>— Пятница, на чём мы закончили? — Барнс напрягся, всё ещё думая, что его снова прокатят по всем воспоминаниям, которые потом не давали спать ночами и сбивали с толку. Старк заметил и усмехнулся. — Не бойся, принцесса, сегодня обойдемся без флэшбеков.</p><p>— Без чего? — он нахмурился и Старк удивленно на него посмотрел. Подколка о том, что пора уже изучить поп-культуру, замерла на языке. Его прервала Пятница.</p><p>— Извините, что отвлекаю, босс. Но вы просили сообщить, если с мистером Паркером что-то случится.</p><p>Началось. Старк выдохнул и поднялся с места, выводя показатели Паучка. Только вот они не отображались совсем, как будто костюм был пуст.</p><p>— Что с ним? — Тони ненавидел задавать эти чёртовы вопросы, из-за которых сжималась глотка, а страх закручивался спиралью в животе.</p><p>— Он исчез.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через пятнадцать минут Тони приземлился на месте, где был Питер до своего исчезновения. Он осмотрел широкую улицу, не понимая, что должен тут искать. Марк опустился рядом и из него вышел Баки, также оглядываясь.<p>Старк скользнул по солдату взглядом и вдруг осознал, что уже второй раз полагается на него в критической ситуации, а Барнс идёт следом также слепо.</p><p>— Пятница, выведи запись с костюма ещё раз, — Тони пересмотрел её трижды, но так и не понял, что произошло.</p><p>На голограмме они увидели эту же улицу — Паучок выбрал странный маршрут, следуя в Башню. Тони несколько раз замечал, что парень намеренно задерживался где угодно, только бы не сталкиваться с остальными Мстителями. Раньше это казалось не таким важным — главное, что он приходил к нему, к Старку. Но сейчас, когда парень, петляя по улочкам, пропал, Тони разозлился на себя до скрипа зубов.</p><p>Изображение замедлилось: Питер замедлился, потому что заметил впереди непонятное свечение неизвестного происхождения. Искры сыпались на землю и исчезали тут же. Следов тоже не было. Если это какое-то оружие, то оно точно не земного происхождения.</p><p>Паркер прекратил полёт и пополз по стене ближайшего дома, подбираясь ближе. И как только он приблизился, сияние появилось вокруг него и наступила темнота. Тони чертыхнулся.</p><p>Старк стоял посреди Бликер-стрит в компании хмурого Зимнего солдата и, к чёрту, не знал, что ему делать.</p><p>— Пятница, просканируй местность, — он прошёлся по улице, определяя место, откуда исчез Паучок. Ни на улице, ни на здании не было никаких следов. Он уже хотел позвать Питера, глупо надеясь, что это сработает. Но его отвлекли.</p><p>— Старк, — крикнул Баки, привлекая его внимание. Только Тони уже и сам заметил то странное свечение с записи. Оранжевый ореол появился среди улицы, образуя портал. Старк замер, замечая, как Барнс рядом напрягся, пока среди улицы из ниоткуда появился мужчина. Точнее не так. Он вылетел и остановился в нескольких метрах. Плащ развевался за его спиной, хотя ветра не было. Мужчина с аккуратной бородкой и седыми висками посмотрел на них сверху вниз и сложил руки на груди.</p><p>— Добрый вечер, — мужчина кивнул и выдавил вежливую ухмылку. Баки схватился за пистолет, а вот Старк даже лицевую пластину не закрыл. Потому что он узнал этого мужчину.</p><p>Доктор Стивен Стрэндж попал в аварию несколько лет назад. Блестящая карьера была загублена из-за увечий, которые доктор получил. Тогда его полоскали все газеты. Жёлтые газетёнки в открытую насмехались над человеком, который потерял всё свое высокомерие и заработанное за многие годы труда состояние было потерянно.</p><p>Но Старк запомнил его не поэтому. Множество людей прогорали на его веку и их лица не откладывались в памяти.</p><p>Стрэнджа он запомнил, потому что тот обращался к нему за помощью. Когда капитал мужчины стал иссякать, а дохода больше не было, Стивен позвонил Тони на личный номер и попросил о помощи.</p><p>Тони, который был разбит. Тони, который только вернулся из Сибири. Тони, на которого свалился гнев правительства и осуждение общественности.</p><p>Он честно уделил мужчине пятнадцать минут, связался с Хелен, которая тоже просмотрела карточку пациента, и сказала, что дело совсем безнадежное. И Старк отказал, глядя в безумно-отчаянные глаза на голограмме. Потому что подобные глаза Старк каждое утро видел в зеркале и это его уже не впечатляло.</p><p>По глазам Доктора Тони понял, что тот ничего не забыл.</p><p>— Вы что-то потеряли? — Стрэндж чинно кивнул, как будто они были на каком-то приёме, а не посреди пустой улицы Манхэттена. От такой почтительной издёвки Старк пришёл в себя и наконец нашёл силы на ответ.</p><p>— Да, потеряли одного самоуверенного пацанёнка, который никогда не слушает старших, — Старк усмехнулся, не улавливая угрозы в поведении человека перед собой.</p><p>— Он шпионил, — мужчина нахмурил брови. — Я думаю, нам лучше поговорить об этом в другом месте.</p><p>И, не дожидаясь согласия, покрутил рукой в воздухе. Тони бы высмеял то, каким напыщенным выглядел Доктор, совершая этот жест. Но перед ним из ниоткуда снова возник портал и мужчина растерял все слова, смотря с недоверием.</p><p>Стрэндж скрылся из виду, а в портале Тони рассмотрел искаженные стеллажи с книгами в тёмном помещении. Идти за этим человеком непонятно куда было опасно. Но Тони пошёл, потому что его чертовски интриговала ситуация.</p><p>Только вдумайтесь: человек, который недавно потерял всё и стал инвалидом, появляется в вашей жизни снова совершенно здоровый и показывает разные трюки. Да Старк бы умер, если бы не последовал за ним. Что-что, а удовлетворить любопытство всегда было важнее для него, чем любые предостережения.</p><p>Баки скользнул в портал следом и вздрогнул, когда оказался в замкнутом помещении, хотя несколько секунд назад над его головой было чистое небо. Тони был готов к этому, но не смог не восхититься.</p><p>— Во что ты ввязался, Док? — Тони со скукой оглядел захламленные полки и лениво взглянул на удивленного мужчину. — Не говори, что этим трюкам учат в цирке, а новые руки продают в комиссионке. Это новые инопланетные технологии?</p><p>— Это не технологии, — мужчина презрительно поморщился. Плащ струился вокруг его тела, но Старк не чувствовал в комнате сквозняка. — Это магия.</p><p>Тони на несколько секунд изменил себе и посмотрел прямо на мужчину напротив, потеряв равнодушную маску. Высмотрев что-то на лице мага, он хмыкнул:</p><p>— То есть магия существует? — Стрэндж кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как на лице Старка сменяются эмоции. От ожидаемого шока… до совсем неожиданной снисходительной напыщенности. — Как в «Гарри Поттере»?</p><p>— Нет… — видит Бог, это раздражало. А то, что Тони ещё и перебил его, заставило зло скрипнуть зубами.</p><p>— Как в «Мерлине»? — маг промолчал, сверля его яростным взглядом. — «Властелине колец»?</p><p>— О Боги, я вожусь уже со вторым ребёнком за вечер! — доктор закатил глаза и коротко выдохнул.</p><p>— Так верни нам Паука и мы уйдём, — Барнсу уже откровенно надоело то, что два сноба перед ним мерили, у кого сарказм больше.</p><p>— Мальчишка шпионил, — Стрэндж стал серьёзней. — Ни один человек не должен знать о Святыне. А он узнал.</p><p>— То есть у вас секретная организация? — Старк был обманчиво серьёзен. — Тогда я не понимаю, как секретности способствуют световые представления, которые являются вашей, так называемой, магией. Эти фейерверки видно за три квартала.</p><p>— Старк, — Стрэндж выдохнул раздражённо.</p><p>— И я что, не человек, раз ты раскрыл свой секрет? Ладно Барнс, но я? Это оскорбительно, знаешь ли, — Док оценивающе посмотрел на мужчину и покачал головой.</p><p>— Не могу понять, как Мисс Поттс выдерживает такого до абсурда самовлюбленного сноба рядом с собой.</p><p>— Всё просто, когда я завоёвывал её, у меня даже рука <i>не дрогнула</i>.</p><p>Они сошлись лицом к лицу и Барнс сделал пару шагов вперед, пытаясь предотвратить потасовку. Однако мужчины разошлись сами. Стрэндж жёстко ухмыльнулся, однако в глубине его глаз Баки увидел одобрение. Была бы здесь Ванда, она бы разъяснила солдату, что оба в этот момент испытали уважение друг к другу, почувствовав достойного соперника.</p><p>— Ваш ребёнок, — доктор снова стал выглядеть как всегда — отстранено высокомерным. Питер вывалился из очередного портала, испуганно оглядываясь вокруг.</p><p>— Привет, пропажа, — Старк говорил непринужденно, но одновременно пытался выяснить — что случилось с Питером за это время.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — парень не выглядел испуганным, только смущённым и виноватым. — Извините, мистер Старк. Я уже шёл домой, когда он появился прямо из воздуха и принялся размахивать руками и сыпать вокруг искрами. Это было странно, знаете, хотя я бы и так обратил на него внимание — он похож на того актера из фильма о войне, который мы смотрели на той неделе. Так вот. Я решил проверить, что всё в порядке и подполз ближе, а потом резко провалился в светящийся круг и оказался в пустой комнате. Я сидел там почти час без Карен и это было довольно скучно, кстати, — мальчик кинул на мага укоризненный взгляд.</p><p>— Сдержи его словесный беспредел, Старк, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. Я должен сберечь эту тайну.</p><p>— Малец будет молчать. Только ты бы, Док, задумался о конфиденциальности, может вам бы фейерверки сменить на…</p><p>— Вон! — скомандовал Доктор, беспощадно перебив, и на мгновение стал выглядеть по-настоящему уставшим. Он создал ещё один портал под восхищённый вскрик ребенка. Тони увидел свою мастерскую, куда вообще-то нельзя было так просто пробраться. Что этот маг себе позволяет?</p><p>Но спросить Старк не успел. Доктор Стивен Стрэндж развернулся и направился вверх по ступенькам, даже не оборачиваясь. Дурацкий плащ сам слетел с него и отправился в другую комнату совсем независимо. Сгорбленная фигура исчезла во мраке и только тогда Тони вошёл в портал, утаскивая за собой Паучка.</p><p>Ни тогда ни сейчас Тони не мог помочь Стрэнджу. Зато отчитать одного нашкодившего подростка — с удовольствием.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О ведьминых штучках и слепых зонах</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер обожал бывать в Башне. Серьезно, что бы не происходило между её жильцами, Питер чувствовал себя здесь, как дома. Знал каждый уголок, любил каждую комнату и каждого её обитателя. Он перезнакомился с каждым человеком, который хоть раз допускался на жилые этажи. Какие-то знакомства были приятные, какие-то не очень.</p><p>Точно такое же было общение Паркера с Пятницей. Иметь под боком высокотехнологичный и всезнающий ИИ было настоящим подарком. Особенно после последнего обновления, когда программа стала откровенно шутить (конечно, Тони сделал это из скуки, а не потому, что скучал по шпилькам Джарвиса).</p><p>Но иногда Питер её ненавидел. Ещё днём Пятница, несмотря на строжайшие запреты, доложила Старку, что Питер вернулся с гематомами. А вечером грозилась выдать парня с головой, если тот хотя бы попытается выбраться на патруль. Сколько бы модификаций и доработок не переносила Пятница, она всегда имела одно табу — ни за что ИИ не мог ослушаться Старка.</p><p>Однако синдикат из гения и созданного им изобретения не учёл одного — Паркер тоже не был глупцом. После долгих дней в лаборатории Питер получил доступ ко всему и узнал расположение почти всех камер. И кое-что в этом было интересное. От мастерской до крайнего окна в комнате миллиардера тянулась слепая зона, то есть по определённому маршруту можно было пройти, не попав ни на одну из камер. Подобного косяка Старк допустить не мог, поэтому Питер рассудительно решил, что сделано это было специально. Прячется ли он от возможного вторжения правительства или от Пеппер, которая была страшна в гневе, — Питеру было неважно. Главное, что у него появился шанс отправиться на патруль даже несмотря на запрет. А утром он вернётся в мастерскую и выйдет из слепой зоны, заговорив с Пятницей, как ни в чём не бывало. Мистер Старк вернётся из деловой поездки и ни о чём не узнает. Мэй встретит его с очередной ночевки объятиями, потому что не получит сообщение с ябедами на его новые выходки. И все будут счастливы.</p><p>Помимо жутких синяков у Питера похоже было сломано ребро, которое срасталось особенно болезненно. И парень был бы рад отлежаться сегодня, но Человека-паука ждало срочное дело. Утром Паркер подслушал, как двое очень странных на вид мужчин договаривались о передаче наркотиков этим вечером. Питер бы скрутил их на месте, но для полиции будет лучше, если он скрутит их вместе с «огромной партией колес», которую собирались передать этим вечером.</p><p>Питер знал, что в камеры его не видно, но для верности полз по потолку. Он уже пересек сеть запутанных коридоров — ему осталось преодолеть кухню и несколько коридоров жилого отсека. Всё шло как по маслу — Пятница его не хватилась, коридоры пустовали и даже освещение было приглушено. Подарок судьбы.</p><p>— Судьбой меня ещё не звали, — от неожиданности Питер ойкнул и рухнул на пол, отчего поврежденное тело взвыло от боли. Ванда сидела за столом, помешивая свой кофе в чашке. Ложка звенела, сталкиваясь с гладкими стенками, но девушке это судя по всему нравилось.</p><p>— Я тебя не слышал, — испуганно выдохнул он и подхватился с места, решив притвориться, что просто вышел поесть. Парень открыл холодильник и чересчур заинтересованно стал осматривать содержимое. Ведьма не поверила ему ни на грамм.</p><p>— Ты меня слышал. Поэтому пришлось подкорректировать твои ощущения, — девушка отпила кофе с таким видом, как будто вламываться в чужие мысли слишком рутинно для неё. Хотя по сути так оно и было.</p><p>— О, не могла бы ты не залезать в мою голову без стука, — он захлопнул дверцу холодильника слишком резко.</p><p>— А ты не мог бы не врать? — Ванда напустила на себя грозности, но сделала это больше для вида, чем из настоящей злости. Девушка поймала себя на мысли, что также когда-то отчитывала брата и скорее выкинула это из головы. Ну, почти. Даже получив дар телепата, она не навела порядок в своей голове. Копаться в чужих мыслях было легче, чем в своих собственных.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что у меня важное дело, а мистер Старк бы меня не отпустил ни за что. Я нужен городу, он не будет ждать, пока у меня заживут синяки, — парень дёрнулся к окну и мгновенно замер. Девушка могла остановить его одним движением пальцев, но он не хотел чувствовать тяжесть ее магии снова. Ванда услышала его и помрачнела.</p><p>— Я больше не буду повторять подобного, — она впервые отвела свой взгляд и заглянула в полупустую чашку, будто подбирая слова. — Ты вернёшься в постель, а если тебе станет хуже, то обратишься к врачу.</p><p>— О, как ты щедра, — Питер фыркнул. — Не будешь меня трогать, пока не понадобится снова надавить на мистера Старка? — это была одна из шальных злых мыслей, которые пробирались в юную голову и тут же отвергались. Парень прогонял их прочь и долго сожалел о том, что вообще мог подумать о таком. Он никогда не признавал даже их существования — не то, что произносить их вслух.</p><p>Ванда мгновенно помрачнела, как будто выключили лампочку. Питер тяжело сглотнул, до сих пор не веря, что сказал подобное.</p><p>— Извини, — промямлил он, понимая, что его слова уже ничего не исправят. Они оба слышали эту фразу и точно её не забудут.</p><p>— Я не настолько ужасна, — ведьма смотрела сквозь него и говорила твердо, будто себя убеждая в этом.</p><p>— Конечно, я знаю, — Паркер сделал несколько импульсивных шагов с ней. — Извини, я не это имел в виду… То есть, я не хотел говорить тебе подобное. Знаешь, это не то, что я думаю о тебе на самом деле, я просто разозлился и…</p><p>Ванда остановила его жестом и парень послушно замолчал.</p><p>— Ты думаешь ещё быстрее, чем говоришь, от этого болит голова, — проговорила она то ли с усмешкой, то ли с укором. — Возвращайся в постель.</p><p>— Но я должен быть не здесь, там бандиты и много наркотиков…</p><p>— Когда я был подростком, подобное делало меня скорее соучастником, чем борцом, — Питер не видел Старка (потому что тот вещал с другого конца штата с помощью неугомонной Пятницы), но слышал по голосу, что тот усмехается.</p><p>— Ну зачем? — парень обратился к ведьме, которая с улыбкой наблюдала, как он горестно оседает на стул.</p><p>— Ванда поступила благоразумно и всё мне рассказала. С этим разбираются копы. А у тебя трещина в ребре и не сделанные уроки.</p><p>— Мистер Старк…</p><p>— Никакого мистера Старка до утра. Отправляйся в свою комнату. Если через двадцать минут ты не будешь спать, как прилежный ребенок, я узнаю и тебе несдобровать, парень.</p><p>Мужчина ещё пробормотал что-то о том, что поступает, как его отец, пожелал спокойной ночи и отключился.</p><p>— Ты слышал папочку, иди в кровать, — вся эта ситуация, похоже, ведьму развеселила. Гримасы Питера вызывали у нее искреннюю улыбку.</p><p>— Пойду, только, — парень замялся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль о том, что хочет оставить мысли при себе, четче.</p><p>— Хорошо, я больше не буду.</p><p>Питер посмотрел на неё со скепсисом. Ванда только что пообещала не читать его мысли, прочитав его мысли. Все эти ведьмины штучки сводили его с ума.</p><p>Несмотря на его сомнения, девушка готова была сдержать своё обещание. Последнее, что она себе позволила — пробралась в комнату пацана, когда он уснул, и внушила ему хорошие сны. Будто извиняясь за недавний инцидент.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О эгоцентричных курильщиках или Почему в школу с гробами не пускают</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер не выдерживает (на самом деле, впервые за несколько месяцев), но это не оправдывает того, что он срывается и сбегает из школы. Он так старался поддерживать свою успеваемость в пределах нормы, в первую очередь ради хороших отношений Мэй и Тони. Взрослые ладили очень натянуто и начинали ссориться из-за любого пустяка.</p><p>И сейчас Питеру было так обидно, что его будни без происшествий закончились. Черти бы побрали дурацкую школу и не менее ужасную идею проводить родительский день. Потому что Питер был один. И он не мог жаловаться на Мэй, которая (вообще-то) работала дни и ночи, чтобы обеспечить Питера. Она не виновата, что её вызвали на смену. Она не хотела оставлять парня одного между снующих туда сюда довольных детей, которые меряются крутостью их родителей или толщиной их кошелька.</p><p>Питер не помнит, как это, когда у тебя есть родители. Он потерял их, когда был совсем мал. Но это не значит, что он не чувствовал ничего — он был самым одиноким человеком на свете, когда в зале прозвучала его фамилия, но на сцену так никто и не вышел (черти бы побрали это хвастовство профессиям и достижениями родителей). К чёрту. Это всё прямиком в ад!</p><p>Дома пусто и одиноко — Питер вспоминает это на полпути к своей квартирке. Он не может позвонить Мэй или Неду (который не сбегал с праздника и, вообще, чувствовал себя неплохо, окруженный родительской заботой). Черт, Питер не должен никого винить за то, что у него нет родителей. Просто этот день осознанно его добивает.</p><p>Практически не задумываясь ни о чём, парень меняет свой маршрут и отправляется туда, куда приходит каждый раз, когда не может пойти домой. Обычно это происходит из-за того, что Мэй снова насмотрелась роликов в интернете и теперь крайне зло обеспокоена. Или когда Питер плетётся с очередной потасовки с ранами или перемазанный кровью.</p><p>Паркер не думал о том, что скажет по приходу, потому что он не рассчитывал ничего говорить. Днём Башня почти всегда пустовала. То есть, в ней были Мстители — кто-то из них, да. Но не Тони. Днём у него было очень много дел. Он или решал проблемы Мстителей, или шатался по деловым встречам с лёгкой руки упрямой Пеппер. Поэтому Питер избежит расспросов Старка, а от остальных Мстителей парень сможет спокойно скрыться в мастерской.</p><p>Он не помнил, когда переоделся в костюм, да и когда закончился обычно продолжительный путь. Питер связался с Пятницей через мобильный и добрался до своей комнаты через окно, дабы прийти в себя, не столкнувшись ни с кем.</p><p>Питер вспомнил, что нормально не ел сегодня, да и сон ему не помешает, но навязчивые мысли не давали заняться ничем рутинным. Ему хотелось закрыться в мастерской и сделать что-нибудь по-безумнее. Чтобы из него вышел этот тугой ком обиды за себя и свою несчастную жизнь.</p><p>До лаборатории он добрался по потолку. После прошлого раза Старк перенастроил камеры, но Питер всё равно приловчился избегать большинства из них. Не то, чтобы у него были секреты — просто лишняя тренировка никогда ещё никому не помешала.</p><p>Лишь у дверей лаборатории-мастерской, а ещё зоны отдыха, библиотеки, спальни, кабинета и Бог знает чего (Старк шутил, что там нет кухни только потому, что тогда он бы совсем не покидал эту комнату, и Питер его полностью поддерживал в этом), парень услышал голоса. Стекло было сверхпрочным и имело хорошую звукоизоляцию, только паучьему слуху было на это, мягко говоря, плевать.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, парень, что это говоришь мне ты, — Паркер замер у самой двери, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли попадаться на глаза Старку. Но думал он слишком долго. Мужчина, будто бы почувствовав его присутствие, обернулся к двери и посмотрел прямо на Питера.</p><p>— А вот и он, — протянул Старк и взглянул на часы. Питер нехотя открыл дверь, проходя внутрь. — прогуливаешь уроки, карапуз?</p><p>Парень решил оставить реплику без внимания, тем более, что у него была причина — Тони был не один. Рядом, оперевшись об один из столов, возвышался парень. Непослушные волосы были закинуты на одну сторону, совсем неробкий взгляд исследовал Паркера — от носков заношенных кед до дурацкой футболки с логотипом Звездных войн.</p><p>— Привет, карапуз, — парень часто замахал ему рукой, повторяя глупое прозвище, которое позволял себе Тони.</p><p>— Эм… привет, — Питер почувствовал себя растерянным, потому что все его планы сорвались и теперь Старк устроит ему выволочку на глазах этого неизвестного парня, который робостью и чувством такта не отличался.</p><p>— Познакомься, Питер — это Харли. Харли Кинер. Однажды я прятался в его гараже, пока весь мир считал, что я склеил ласты, — Тони стоял между двумя парнями, отмечая, насколько они разные.</p><p>— Питер Паркер, — пацан наконец сошел с порога и протянул Харли руку. Тот тоже сделал несколько шагов и пожал ее. На этом Тони решил, что его роль хорошего хозяина окончена.</p><p>— Так что там с уроками, Питер? — Тони посмотрел на него сквозь какие-то графики на экране и Паркер принял как можно более безнадежный вид.</p><p>— Сегодня их не было. Знаешь, родительский день и всё такое, — Питер изобразил в воздухе непонятные кавычки и наконец отмер. Он отправился к своему столу, вспомнив, что вчера вырубился и не успел установить новое улучшение для шутеров. Это было достаточно нудным делом, потому что сначала нужно было внимательно проверить каждую строчку кода, но сейчас парень был этому даже рад. Было чем забить мозги.</p><p>Тем более, что этот Харли его напрягал. Тот ковырялся отверткой в часах на своей руке и поглядывал на Питера с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Что он вообще здесь забыл, этот загадочный парень?</p><p>— Да, я помню это дерьмо, — внезапно подал голос Харли. — Мама любила эти сходки домохозяек и истоптанных жизнью лысых мужиков. А вот папа постоянно не приходил, уж не знаю почему, — парень театрально пожал плечами.</p><p>— Может он не приходил, потому что слинял, когда тебе было семь? — Тони ответил ему со смешком, кидая что-то в парня. Харли ловко подхватил этот предмет и благодарно кивнул, задумчиво ответив:</p><p>— Возможно, возможно, — Питер осмотрел этих двоих и понял, что подобные шутки на грани добра и зла были для них чем-то обычным. Неприятное чувство кольнуло под ребрами. — Так твои предки не пришли? — Харли был удивительно бесцеремонен, но в этом заключалось его обаяние. Простой словно двери, парень вызывал доверие. Если бы только он не был так близок к Старку, чтобы не вызывать у Питера чертову ревность.</p><p>— Они бы с удовольствием пришли, — Тони бросил на Питера удивлённый взгляд. Он смотрел с ленцой и беспокойством одновременно, — но в школу не пускают с гробами.</p><p>— О боже, — Тони фыркнул, игнорируя довольный смешок Харли и его одобряющий взгляд в сторону Питера. — Ещё одна подобная шутка и в комнате потемнеет от вашего черного юмора.</p><p>— И тогда Сокол с Роуди смогут обыграть всех в прятках, — Харли откровенно засмеялся на осуждающий взгляд Старка.</p><p>— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, Кинер, — пробурчал он беззлобно и вернулся к свои расчетам. Он ещё раз обеспокоенно взглянул на Питера, который с головой ушёл в работу. Тони должен поговорить с ним, но после, когда они останутся наедине.</p><p>— Второй твоей смерти мой гараж не выдержит, — фыркнул Харли, снова привлекая к себе внимание. Тони ответил тем же и привычно закатил глаза.</p><p>Он стоял между двумя парнями, за которых чувствовал ответственность. Они были разными, как небо и земля. Харли всегда был бесцеремонным манипулятором, который смеётся надо всем и зачаровывает девушек одним взглядом. Питер же был другим. Он был… Питером. Ребенком, который светился искренностью изнутри, озаряя жизнь Старка чем-то чистым. Питер просто был собой и от этого становилось так хорошо.</p><p>Харли увёл пепельницу прямо из-под носа Старка и выдернул того из мрачных мыслей. Парень увлечённо чиркнул зажигалкой, но вместо огня оттуда вырвался лишь сноп жалких искр.</p><p>— Твою мать, Старк, твои зажигалки не работают, — этот засранец говорил с такой претензией, как будто то, что он курит при Тони в его же лаборатории без спроса — в порядке вещей.</p><p>— Ты невероятно наглый, парень, — мужчина попытался забрать у него сигарету, но Харли сделал удачный маневр и пробежался по лаборатории, скрывшись за спиной Питера.</p><p>— Мне уже есть 18, мистер Старк, имею право, — Кинер развёл руками и подхватил зажигалку, которая лежала рядом с Питером. — Будешь? — парень только покачал головой в отказе, не отрываясь от кода перед собой.</p><p>— Тем более, мистер Старк, если здесь нельзя курить, то зачем вам пепельницы и зажигалки на каждом шагу? — Паркер, который вместе с паучьим чутьём получил еще и непереносимость резкого сигаретного дыма, посмотрел на наставника с укором и отогнал от себя дымящего Харли.</p><p>— А он прав, а, мистер Старк, — протянул довольный парень, затягиваясь. Он вернулся к своим часам, пытаясь встроить в них очередную полезную функцию.</p><p>— Боже, мои же дети объединились против меня, — пробурчал Тони, обвинительно обводя их взмахом руки.</p><p>Харли весело засмеялся и Питер засмотрелся на то, как он кольцами выпускает дым в потолок. Всё-таки этот Кинер был невыносимым эгоцентричным манипулятором. Но всё же он был вполне мил.</p><p>Да, точно <i>вполне</i> мил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О Психологе Америки и жарком вечере в Мюнхене</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер лениво растёкся по кровати, всматриваясь в потолок. После патруля он только стянул костюм, чтобы не шокировать Мэй в очередной раз. Вечер прошёл очень тяжело — на мосту произошла авария и Человеку-пауку пришлось эвакуировать людей. Нескольких он вытащил из воды или из-под обломков машин. Но самым тяжелым было вытаскивать машину, которая наполовину висела над пропастью. А в ней сидело трое детей и перепуганная женщина, прижимающая их к груди.</p><p>Пришлось попотеть, чтобы достать их и успокоить, но детский плач до сих пор звучал у Паркера в голове. Руки мелко дрожали, а парня кидало в жар каждый раз когда он осознавал — любая его ошибка могла привести к детским смертям.</p><p>Он чувствовал, что ему было бы намного легче залатать себя после физических ран, но подобная психологическая мясорубка отняла у него все силы.</p><p>Разбитый телефон рядом с его ногой пиликнул, сообщая о новом сообщении. Питер потянулся за ним, думая о том, что ему пишет Мэй. Но эта была не тётя.</p><p>Ему написал Капитан Америка. Вы серьёзно? Человек, с которым Питер едва ли перекинулся десятком слов с момента их последней ссоры. Человек, который не шёл на встречу, не желая налаживать с Паучком никаких отношений. Питер тоже не хотел и смотрел на него волком — от этого сообщение и было удивительным.</p><p>«В Башне через десять минут, » — Питер фыркнул и хотел уже отбросить от телефон. Мчаться куда-то по первому зову Капитана Америки он не собирался.</p><p>«Ты нужен Тони. Проверь новости Мюнхена.»</p><p>Паркер застонал и сел в постели. Мюнхен… Мюнхен. Что-то было знакомое в этом городе — кроме общих географических данных. Это название звучало рядом с ним совсем недавно из уст Пеппер. Она собиралась посетить этот город в связи с презентацией новых разработок «Старк Индастриз».</p><p>— Карен, покажи новости из Мюнхена, — Питер натянул сначала маску, а потом продолжил надевать на себя костюм.</p><p>— Новости какой области тебя интересуют, Питер? — оживилась ИИ, выводя карту Мюнхена на экран.</p><p>— Что-то экстренное, — Паркер подхватил рюкзак, забросив туда телефон и открыл окно.</p><p>— В социальных сетях сообщают о теракте на презентации Старк Инк. Официальных подтверждений пока нет.</p><p>— Чёрт, — пробормотал парень и выпрыгнул прямо в окно. В голове всплыло сообщения Кэпа. «Ты нужен Тони.»</p><p>Неужели с Пеппер что-то случилось? Она точно была на этой презентации.</p><p>— Карен, ты можешь связаться с Пеппер? — ИИ вывела на экран изображение женщины, пока совершался вызов. Руки Питера мелко задрожали, угрожая отпустить паутину. Но парень сдержался. Он должен преодолеть расстояние до Башни быстро, пока официальные источники не начали публиковать новости и мистер Старк не узнал обо всем.</p><p>«Ты нужен Старку.»</p><p>«<i>Ты нужен Старку.</i>»</p><p>— Мисс Поттс не отвечает, — отрапортовала Карен. — Что-то случилось, Питер? Мои датчики показывают, что вы испуганны. Мне связаться с мистером Старком?</p><p>— Нет! — выпалил Питер. — Я сам к нему приду.</p><p>Когда он был на полпути до Башни, ему позвонил Кэп. Парень не задумываясь ответил на звонок, даже не тратя силы на привычное раздражение.</p><p>— Питер, ты где? — Стив говорил тихо, как будто не хотел, чтобы его услышали.</p><p>— Я скоро буду. Куинс далеко от Манхэттена, извините, — пробормотал он, пробегая по очередной крыше.</p><p>— Ты видел новости? — опаска в голосе Кэпа напрягала.</p><p>— Да, я видел. Мистер Старк знает? — Питер тоже перешёл на пониженные тона.</p><p>— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, когда он узнает. Мы ждём тебя, Паучок, — Стив отключился и Паркер сматерился сквозь зубы. Спокойный вечер только что помахал ему ручкой, а беспокойство за мистера Старка нахлынуло с новой силой. Он попытался ещё раз дозвониться Пеппер, но на том конце провода была тишина.</p><p>Когда Башня замаячила на горизонте, парень выдохнул с облегчением. Но одновременно с этим беспокойство нахлынуло на него. То, что они должны сказать Старку могло его пошатнуть. Парня потряхивало. Он снова и снова набирал Пеппер. Она улыбалась на фотографии с привычной теплотой в глазах и парня бросило в дрожь от осознания того, что эта добрая светлая женщина могла погибнуть какие-то десятки минут назад.</p><p>— Карен, предупреди Пятницу, что я войду через окно.</p><p>Питера передёрнуло от воспоминаний. Он уже заходил в Башню через это же окно и уже слышал напряжённые голоса Старка и Роджерса. Они снова ссорились.</p><p>— Стив, ты много на себя берёшь. Это просто смешно, отдай часы, — послышался раздражённый голос Старка. Питер спрыгнул с подоконника и рысцой поспешил на голоса мужчин.</p><p>— Старк, нам нужно поговорить, — Тони закатил глаза на постное выражение лица Кэпа и внезапно столкнулся взглядом с замершим в дверном проёме Питером. Хорошо, что мужчина не видел его испуганное выражение лица.</p><p>— Питер? Ты что здесь забыл? — Старк нахмурился, потому что Пятница ещё час назад отчиталась, что Паркер пришёл с патруля домой.</p><p>— Пойдём в мастерскую, Старк, мне надо тебе кое-что показать, — Тони осмотрел их обоих и уловил напряжение, исходящее от двоих фигур.</p><p>— Что-то вы темните, ребята, — мужчина слабо хохотнул. — Не сломай мои часики, Белоснежка.</p><p>Старк пошёл к мастерской первым. Паркер — последним. Помедлив, он двинулся следом за Стивом и стянул маску.</p><p>— Тони, — Кэп заговорил одним из своих успокаивающих тонов, заставив Старка раздражённо выдохнуть.</p><p>— Ну, — мужчина был сбит с толку напряженным молчанием со стороны Кэпа.</p><p>— Пятница, — Тони повернулся к Питеру. Паренька потряхивало, а его голос дрожал. Тони уже хотел заговорить к перепуганному подростку, но тот его остановил, — покажи новости из Мюнхена.</p><p>Пятница послушно вывела информацию на экран. Тони повернулся к экрану, ещё раз скользнув обеспокоенным взглядом по мальчишке. Он вспомнил, что они так и не поговорили после отъезда Харли и неплохо было бы уделить подростку немного внимания, устроив выходной. Но когда Тони всмотрелся в экран, понял, что отдых в ближайшее время ему не грозит.</p><p>— Когда вылетаем? — он сделал голос бодрее, пытаясь не пугать Питера. Изображения после терактов не самое жизнерадостное, что можно увидеть в своей жизни. Тони тяжело сглотнул и понял, что так напугало подростка.</p><p>— Тони, ты не узнаёшь это место? — спросил Стив с такой осторожностью, заставив Старка что-то заподозрить.</p><p>— Я давно не был в Мюнхене, — Старк не соврал. Но что-то в его словах заставило остановиться. Секунда понимания и Тони оторвался от стола, быстро подходя к экрану.</p><p>— Пятница, позвони Пеппер, — проговорил он, пытаясь собраться. Он пролистал доступные изображение с камер наблюдения, которые уцелели после взрыва. И начал замечать. Это та самая галерея, которую они с Пеппер выбрали для проведения презентации.</p><p>— Тони, — Стив оказался рядом и сжал его плечо. Старк стряхнул мешающее прикосновение и впился пальцами в стол перед собой.</p><p>— Выведи всю информацию о взрыве и видео с камер. Все, что сможешь найти, давай, — голос неожиданно захрипел. Тони заскользил взглядом по экрану. Информации было чертовски мало. Прошло всего полчаса, полиция и спасатели только начали работу. Никакой информации о выживших. Никакой информации о погибших.</p><p>— Есть видеозапись с момента взрыва, — Тони жестом вывел изображение на экран. В каждом помещении были камеры, поэтому сразу десяток изображений появилось на экране. Но Тони сосредоточился на единственном. В самом большом зале презентации Пеппер стояла за трибуной и что-то рассказывала собравшимся гостям. Старк пробежал взглядом по толпе — сливки общества. Тот, кто отважился на подобное, необычайно силен.</p><p>На видео не было звука. Но Тони всё равно вздрогнул, когда произошёл взрыв. Прямо за спиной Пеппер на улице взорвался припаркованный фургон — Пятница услужливо вывела изображение с улицы.</p><p>Тони смотрел на то, как от ударной волны лопаются стекла и накрывают гостей. В том числе и Пеппер. Он видит, как женщина закрывает голову руками и падает на колени. Зал заволакивает дымом и Тони больше не может ничего рассмотреть. Потом изображение потухает.</p><p>— Пятница, есть прямой эфир? — он ненавидел себя за то, что голос так дрожит, но мог лишь сжимать кулаки и неотрывно искать крохи информации.</p><p>— Камеры вышли из строя сразу после взрыва.</p><p>— Чёрт, — выдохнул он. — Собирай всю информацию. Готовь костюм и частный самолет. Мы летим в Мюнхен. Предупреди тетю парня, наплети что-то… что-то о… стажировке, — фраза оборвалась, потому что мужчине не хватило воздуха. Он наклонился и опёрся на стол, сжимая в дрожащих пальцах холодный металл. Он попытался снова вдохнуть, но не смог. Мужчина хватал воздух, словно рыба, всё тело напряглось, а из горла вырвался задушенный хрип. Этого чувства Старк не испытывал уже давно — ему не хватало воздуха, но он <i>не мог</i> вдохнуть. Ноги подогнулись и мужчина приложил все усилия, чтобы устоять, ненавидя себя за слабость.</p><p>— Тони, Тони, — рядом замаячил Стив, подхватывая его под локоть, — дыши, Тони.</p><p>Кэп встряхнул его и твёрдо поставил на ноги. Мужчина выглядел нервным и Старк увидел в его глазах сожаление и беспомощность. О, святой Кэп не знает, что делать. Как удивительно.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — Питер звучал так испуганно, будто Тони задыхался перед ним. А, он же действительно это делал.</p><p>— Старк, — Кэп нашёл свою уверенность, зарычал и схватил что-то со стола. Тони надеялся, что это что-то его прикончит. Потому что он обещал себе сохранить Пеппер, чего бы это ему не стоило. А он не смог. Снова. Он тратил миллионы на охрану, встраивал жучки куда мог, но сейчас вся эта мишура казалась такой бессмысленной. До неё добрались слишком легко, а Старк даже не мог помешать. Нет, даже так, — он не догадывался, что потребуется кому-то мешать, он <i>снова</i> не был готов к надвигающейся угрозе.</p><p>— Старк, чёрт возьми, — Стив тряс его за плечи. Тони упустил тот момент, когда суперсолдат повернул его лицом к себе и теперь обеспокоенно вглядывался в его лицо. — Мы найдем выход вместе, мы вылетим сейчас же, но будет намного легче, если ты начнешь дышать.</p><p>Стив смотрел ему прямо в глаза ещё секунду, неуверенный, что Тони вообще слышит его. Питер выглядывал из-за крепкого плеча мужчины, силясь что-то придумать. Как ни кстати вспомнились недавние шутки Харли о панических атаках. Шутил-то он хорошо, но как с ними бороться как-то не упоминал.</p><p>— Чёрт, — прошипел Роджерс, а после занёс руку и хорошенько так ударил Тони по лицу. Первым желанием Питера было кинуться на Кэпа прямо со спины — всё равно на приличия, когда сам символ страны, чёрт его побери, бросается на беспомощного в данный момент человека. И только он дернулся, как заметил, что во взгляде Старка появилась осмысленность.</p><p>— Давай. Тони, вдох, выдох, — Стив показательно глубоко задышал, сжимая локоть мужчины. Старк подчинился. Ему понадобилось еще секунд десять, чтобы наконец обрести дар речи.</p><p>— Чёрт бы тебя побрал Стив, хорошо, что ты солдат, а не психолог, — Тони потрогал скулу, куда пришёлся удар, и заметил кровь на своих пальцах.</p><p>— Не за что, — Кэп, казалось выдохнул с облегчением и отпустил мужчину. — Наши будут ждать в самолете, поэтому нам лучше поторопиться. Берём с собой Паука? — Питер поразился тому, как легко Стив перешёл к планированию операции, вовлекая в процесс Старка.</p><p>— Питер? — мужчина посмотрел прямо на него и паренёк ответил ему растерянным взглядом. — Там будет море крови и трупов, и после этого ты вряд ли сможешь спокойно спать. Ты как? — будничный тон Тони смешался с непонятной горечью. Паркер смотрел на него несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, сколько в словах мужчины доли правды, а сколько чёрного юмора. Но, судя по серьёзному взгляду, Старк ни разу не шутил.</p><p>— Я в деле, — пробормотал Питер и заслужил два одобрительных взгляда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О безудержном отчаянии и Железных сердцах</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Тони сидел в самолете бок о бок с Питером, обсуждая с Мстителями план операции, Тони даже подумать не мог, чем всё для него обернется.</p><p>Самым лучшим развитием событий в его голове было то, что он найдёт Пеппер среди выживших и отнесёт в Башню прямо на руках. И никуда её не отпустит от себя минимум неделю — пусть кричит сколько хочет о деловых встречах, компании и совете директоров.</p><p>Самой худшей (и популярной) мыслью в его голове было то, что он найдёт среди обломков остывшее тело, и как бы не отгонял он от себя эту мысль, — ничего не получалось.</p><p>Но, сколько бы не планировал и не гадал Тони, предугадать развитие событий всё равно не получилось.</p><p>Пеппер исчезла. Нет, не так — она словно в воду канула. Тони Старк был одним из самых влиятельных людей в мире и даже он не мог найти хотя бы крупицу информации о том, куда женщина исчезла. За эти три дня он перелопатил всё, что мог и дёрнул за все ниточки. Её. Нигде. Не было.</p><p>— Старк, тебе нужно поспать, ты уже с ног валишься, — он не первый раз за вечер отмахнулся от Наташи, как от надоедливой мухи.</p><p>Тони держался на ногах третьи сутки. Второй день он не выходил из лаборатории совсем. Каждый из друзей не упускал попыток отправить его в постель хотя бы на час. Но они не понимали. Он <i>не сможет</i> уснуть, пока не найдёт её. Пока Пеппер (его Пеппер) не вернётся и тугой комок напряжения в груди не ослабится, он даже не присядет лишний раз.</p><p>— Забери лучше Паучка отсюда, — круги под глазами мальчика росли не по дням, а по часам. Организм парня требовал нормального сна для восстановления сил, но Питер за это время прилёг только несколько раз по доброй воле и еще несколько раз случайно задремал в мастерской.</p><p>— Я не пойду, — они уже которые сутки проверяли камеры видеонаблюдения по всему миру. Пятница мониторила все изображения — с камер на улице, во всяких заведениях, а два дня назад Фьюри молча предоставил им доступ ко <i>всем</i> возможным источникам бывшего Щ.И.Т. а. Теперь ко всему объёму информации прибавились изображения с камер мобильников, планшетов и вообще всего, что могло записывать. Пятница терпеливо анализировала и показывала только те результаты, где точно могла узнать Пеппер (ни одного) или не была до конца уверена (миллионы байт информации). Всё же компьютерный разум не мог до конца заменить человеческий, хотя ИИ старалась, как могла.</p><p>— Вы неисправимы, — выдохнула женщина и открыла изображения на экране перед собой. Старк выдохнул через зубы. У него со Мстителями уже было несколько скандалов на эту тему, но они до сих пор не утомлялись мешать ему.</p><p>— Кому здесь надо отдыхать, так это вам, мисс Романофф, — ответил Питер, громко зевая. Черная вдова фыркнула. В Мюнхене она вытолкнула Клинта из зоны поражения, когда сдетонировал ещё один заряд: и сейчас хромала на правую ногу и осторожно дышала из-за сломанных рёбер. Остальные Мстители действовали на местах — дёргали за все ниточки ради любой крупицы информации и обыскивали Мюнхен.</p><p>Тони просматривал отчёты Пятницы. Он топил себя в этой работе, не давая лишней минуты продыха. Давящее чувство вины возвращалось каждый раз, когда он отвлекался. Он должен был защитить её, найти сразу же. Тони чувствовал себя беспомощным, просматривая тонны информации, но не находя нужной. Он так бесполезен. Пока он бесконечно копается и не может найти выход, Пеппер прямо сейчас может умирать. Или она уже…</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — позвал Питер и мужчина почти бегом кинулся к нему. Только вместо ожидаемого результата, мальчик только протянул ему телефон. Знакомая фотография заставила мужчину нахмуриться:</p><p>— Да, Харли, — ответил Тони настороженно. Обычно Кинер звонил только когда нуждался в помощи. Не той помощи, что обычно требовал Питер: типа домашки или непредвиденного ранения. Харли обычно звонил с темами по типу: меня-выгоняют-из-Эм-Ай-Ти-потому-что-я-въебал-преподу или я-в-участке-у-меня-нашли-травку-помоги-Тони.</p><p>— Привет, босс, — поздоровался он с привычной ленцой в голосе. — Я слышал, ты кое-что потерял, — о пропаже главы компании Старк Индастриз трубили вообще все таблоиды в мире, поэтому Тони не удивился. Он был больше огорчен тем, что парень позвонил поиздеваться.</p><p>— Мне не до этого, Кинер, — выдавил он сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Я знаю, — в дерзком голосе, казалось, проскочили нотки извинения. Тони предпочел считать, что ему не почудилось. — Я не звоню поизмываться, старик. Я, кажется, могу найти ее.</p><p>— Что? — выпалил Тони, хватаясь за телефонную трубку изо всех сил. — Если это твоя очередная дурацкая шутка, Кинер, я за себя не отвечаю, — пробормотал он. Питер посмотрел на мужчину с беспокойством. Наташа предпочла не вмешиваться, продолжая изучать видео с камер.</p><p>Харли Кинер был тем еще засранцем. Хамоватым, дерзким, саркастичным куском дерьма. Он бросался колкими фразами и совершал совсем необдуманные поступки, но как бы не заставлял себя Тони — он не мог злиться на парня. Брошенный отцом пацан, который всё свое детство прокопался в гараже, сбегая от недостатка внимания и травли сверстников. Харли нужна была помощь и поддержка человека, который будет направлять его в жизни. А Тони (Тони, который всю жизнь бежал от ответственности и страшился одной мысли о детях) не чувствовал себя плохо из-за того, что парень на него рассчитывал.</p><p>— Я могу найти ее, — голос внезапно прозвучал не из трубки, а из-за спины миллиардера. Лифт открылся за его спиной. Харли стоял в выглаженной рубашке, стильном пиджаке и с привычным беспорядком на голове.</p><p>— Пятница, почему не сказала? — ИИ не ответила и Тони начал подозревать, что некоторые протоколы придется переписать заново. — Давай к делу, парень, покажи, что ты там придумал.</p><p>Тони приглашающе махнул рукой и отступил от экрана, давая парню полную свободу действий. Программа не прерывала поиск, Тони не собирался сдаваться, но за последние несколько дней он успел изъесть себя мрачными мыслями. Старк всегда спокойно воспринимал, если его попытки что-то сделать не оканчивались успехом. Он всю жизнь изобретал и привык к тому, что что-то идёт не по плану, неожиданно взрывается или работает совсем не так, и ему всегда хватало сил начать сначала, даже если придется переделывать всё.</p><p>Но это совсем не одно и то же, обычно на кону не стоит жизнь его любимой женщины и Старк не сходит с ума каждую чёртовую минуту из-за беспокойства. Сейчас каждый промах казался ему ужасным, а все попытки найти её — бессмысленными. Он просто не мог простить себе каждую секунду промедления, потраченную на неудачные попытки. Ни его программы, ни Мстители, которые прочесывали Мюнхен, ни агенты Щ.И.Т.а, следившие за транспортом, которым женщину могли перевезти — ничего не помогало и, о боги, Старк готов был хвататься за любую соломинку.</p><p>— Знакомьтесь, это Рири Уильямс, она учится со мной, — из-за его спины вышла невысокая девушка. Она почувствовала себя неуютно под направленными на нее взглядами. Белая футболка контрастировала со смуглой кожей, а черные кудрявые волосы в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам. Она кивнула всем присутствующим, выдавая свою неловкость с головой.</p><p>— Как ты знаешь, Тони, я больше механик, чем программист. А вот эта девочка настоящий бриллиант. И она написала интересную программу, которая вам очень пригодится, — Харли прошёл по лаборатории, рассматривая изображения на экранах.</p><p>— Харли, не тяни, — фыркнул Тони. Парень нагнетал напряжение последовательно, как его и учил Старк. Только сейчас Тони эти уроки боком вылазили, и если этот гаденыш не предложит ничего дельного, то Старк своими руками сбросит его с крыши повыше. Со страховкой в виде костюма, конечно, но Кинер об этом узнает в последний момент.</p><p>— Я написала… — голос девушки дрогнул от волнения. Тони обернулся к ней и сделал приглашающий жест рукой, пытаясь навести на себя менее раздражённый вид. — Моя программа… — выдох, — она ищет людей, даже если лицо скрыто. Она анализирует видео и фото и находит человека по характерным движениям, жестам, статуре и тому подобное. В Интернете есть много материала с мисс Поттс и видео с камер у вас есть, вам просто нужно активировать это. Оно сработает, обещаю, — девушка выдала это скороговоркой, даже быстрее, чем обычно тараторит пацан. Во время своей речи девушка сделала несколько импульсивных шагов и протянула мужчине флешку. Старк посмотрел на протянутую руку и сжал ладонь в кулак.</p><p>— Ты как ребенок, мистер я-не-беру-ничего-из-рук, — вздохнул Харли и передал Тони флешку. — Это не бомба, я сам ее сделал, — парень закатил глаза. Флешка и правда была самодельной. Сделана довольно грубо, с оплавленным пластиком по бокам, она была намного внушительнее обычных девайсов.</p><p>— Простые носители не выдерживают такой нагрузки, — подтвердила девушка неожиданно серьезно.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на эту странную парочку и вздохнул. Что ему терять, в конце концов? Питер материализовался рядом и заглядывал ему через плечо, пытаясь оценить изобретение в полной мере. Тони передал ему флешку и хлопнул по плечу. Парень понял без лишних слов и пошел устанавливать программу с помощью Пятницы. Рири ревниво проследила за сохранностью флешки и тут же столкнулась взглядом со Старком. Девушка потупила глаза, как будто он поймал ее за чем-то постыдным.</p><p>— Не переживай, — усмехнулся Тони, — если это сработает, я позабочусь, чтобы твое изобретение было оценено по достоинству.</p><p>Девушка кивнула, чуть смутившись.</p><p>— Я делала это не ради денег, — ее голос дрожал. Рядом крутился Харли уже с отверткой в руках. Он абсолютно не проявлял к ним интереса, но при этом не отходил далеко от девушки, которая неосознанно пыталась оказаться поближе к единственному знакомому ей человеку. — Я увидела по телевизору, что случилось. И вас тоже. И мне, — стало жалко — Тони почти слышал, как это проскользнуло в мыслях девушки, — захотелось помочь.</p><p>— Тогда ты тем более заслуживаешь награды за свои труды. И даже если это не поможет, я благодарен, — Харли ткнул себе в руку отверткой и тут же зашипел от боли. На вопросительный взгляд он только пожал плечами:</p><p>— Ты сейчас без сарказма сказал, что благодарен, человеку, которого видишь впервые в жизни. Я должен был проверить, что я не сплю.</p><p>— Пошел к черту, — если бы Кинер не перенял большую часть сарказма от Старка, Тони бы давно уже ему уши надрал за его смелость. Но, в какой-то степени, парень такой именно благодаря общению с ним.</p><p>— Этот ребенок твоя копия, Старк, — фыркнула Наташа, свернув экраны перед собой.</p><p>— Он не мой сын, — опередил ее вопрос Тони.</p><p>— Думаешь, я бы не знала, если бы у тебя был сын? — шпионка на долю секунды приняла обиженный вид, но усталое веселье вернулось уже через секунду. — За вами забавно наблюдать.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — голос Питера был чуть напряжен и он странно поглядывал на собравшуюся компанию. — Все готово.</p><p>— Спасибо, карапуз, — парень вспыхнул от дурацкого прозвища. — Пятница, начинай поиск.</p><p>— Мне начать поиск с момента взрыва? — девушка рядом вздрогнула от спокойного голоса и уставилась в потолок.</p><p>— Нет. Давай сменим подход. Проверяй все с этой минуты. Осмотри весь Мюнхен и сразу сообщи, — Старк опустился в кресло, чувствуя себя выжатым, как лимон.</p><p>— Нет, — выпалил Харли, взмахнув руками. Он действительно выглядел заинтересованным, — пусть ищет и в Нью-Йорке тоже.</p><p>— Сделай так, как сказал пацан, — Тони пожал плечами и потер глаза. Теперь, когда ему оставалось только сидеть и ждать, Тони почувствовал ещё большее напряжение. Он не мог отвлечься от настойчивых мыслей, которые лезли в голову. Каждую секунду он думал о том, где Пеппер и что с ней. Жива ли она? Что с ней сделали и как прятали от мира? Если большинство мировых изданий каждый день выпускают статьи и репортажи о её пропаже, а результата все нет. Конечно, в полицию каждый день обращаются бдительные граждане со всех концов мира, которые совершенно точно видели мисс Поттс, но все эти заявления оказывались пустышками. Старк был в отчаянии. Как он мог допустить все это. Почему он не подумал о её безопасности, когда отпускал на другой конец земного шара. Он должен был просчитать риски и убедиться, что с ней всё будет хорошо.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — кто-то мягко коснулся его плеча. Он повернулся к Питеру, который неловко мялся, стоя перед ним.</p><p>— Иди отдохни, пацан. Ты с ног валишься, — Тони и сам чувствовал себя разбитым и уставшим, но он держался явно лучше ребёнка, который вырубался, как только садился или опирался о что-то.</p><p>— Я думал, может, вы тоже отдохнете, — Старк бросил взгляд на экран и понял, что всё разошлись. — Наташа повела Харли и Рири на кухню. Вы не слышали? — нет, он не слышал. Прикрыв глаза, он провалился в дрёму, но даже в таком состоянии не мог перестать о ней думать.</p><p>— Иди, ребенок, я подожду, пока всё закончится, — Тони демонстративно вскочил и принял бодрый вид. Парень не поверил ему ни на грамм.</p><p>— Вам надо спать точно также, как и мне, — Питер посмотрел твёрдо и не сдвинулся с места.</p><p>— Не знал, что вместо кофе сегодня давали эликсир упрямости, — раздражённо выдохнул мужчина и посмотрел на экран. Пятница вывела таймер. Программа работала жалких семь минут, а Тони подумал, что прошло больше часа. Он так хотел подогнать время, чтобы ненавистное ожидание наконец закончилось. Программа была проворной и работала даже быстрее, чем аналогичные от Щ.И.Т.-а. Но информации нужно обработать не мало.</p><p>— Теперь знаете, — обиженно ответил парень и посмотрел с вызовом. Старк только пожал плечами — даже всё упрямство не удержит Питера ото сна, минут через пять он уже будет посапывать на привычном диване.</p><p>— Не беспокойся обо мне, малыш, — голос Старка смягчился, — я отосплюсь, когда всё закончится.</p><p>— Вы не поможете мисс Поттс, если уснёте прямо в костюме.</p><p>— Знаешь что, Питер, — парень поднял голову и посмотрел чуть испуганно в ответ на резкий тон, — я сейчас ничем не могу ей помочь. Пытаюсь, как могу, но не могу. Я не знаю, где она, что с ней, и жива ли она вообще. И ты предлагаешь мне отправиться отдыхать, пока моя женщина непонятно где в компании террористов и отморозков? Хорошая идея, спасибо, — мужчина хлопнул рукой по столу, зло цедя слова. Парень напротив чуть сжался от обиды. Но он не был бы Питером Паркером, если бы не продолжил стоять на своем.</p><p>Несколько минут они стояли в тишине. Парнишка обиженно сопел. Старк упрямо молчал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К огромной потехе Харли, когда они с Рири вернулись в лабораторию, Тони и Питер спали. Парень свернулся клубком на небольшом кожаном диване, его голова покоилась на коленях Старка. Мужчина спал сидя и, похоже, до последнего боролся со сном, рассматривая что-то в планшете. Но сон победил и сейчас Тони посапывал, склонив голову на бок. Кинер уже хотел разбудить их какой-то выходкой, но девушка остановила его одним гневным взглядом.<p>Но их неожиданный сон все равно прервали через сорок минут. Пятница объявила о успешном результате во время поиска. Старк мгновенно вскочил с дивана с бормотанием: «Я не сплю!» и случайно свалил Питера на пол. Паучок болезненно скривился и сел на полу, сонно оглядываясь.</p><p>— Давай всё, Пятница, — Тони проигнорировал смешки Харли и взволнованно подошёл к экрану. — Где она?</p><p>— Есть точное совпадение на окраине Бронкса, загружаю координаты в костюм, — отчиталась Пятница. Тони сглотнул. Так близко? Они там совсем ох?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О подростковых драках и Родительской любви</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>—…уели? — зло выдохнул Старк, призывая броню. — Кинь координаты Мстителям. У нас будет весёлый вечерок.</i><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Были моменты в жизни Питера Паркера, когда он был раздражён и недоволен. Когда тетя Мэй увидела костюм и вызвала Тони с важного совещания, чтобы закатить фееричную истерику. Когда его не слушали и не воспринимали всерьёз. Когда Стервятник с напряжением в голосе угрожал его родным. Или когда Флэш придумывал очередную «весёлую» шуточку.<p>Но сейчас Питеру казалось, что настал его пик. Вместо того, чтобы быть вместе с мистером Старком и Виженом под Бронксом, он сидел в Башне в компании Харли и его подруги. И если последняя вообще никаких неприятных эмоций у него не вызывала, то Кинера хотелось придушить голыми руками. Он уже отпустил с десяток шуток о карапузе и остальных атрибутах опеки Старка, за что почти лишился зубов.</p><p>— Почему ты такой серьёзный? — протянул Харли. Они устроились в общей гостиной на диване и парень листал список фильмов на огромном экране напротив. Рири сидела с другой стороны дивана, откинувшись на спинку, и сжимала в руке свою флешку.</p><p>— Отстань от него, Кинер, — одёрнула она. Наедине девушка была смелее, а с Харли вела себя совсем вольно, повсеместно одёргивая и стыдя парня.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — ответил Питер и постарался выглядеть максимально расслаблено. Это далось с трудом — так сильно его не раздражал даже долбаный Флэш.</p><p>— Видишь, карапузу нравится моя компания, — Кинер лукаво усмехнулся, а у Питера чуть пар из ушей не пошёл.</p><p>— Не смей меня так называть, — Паркер кинул на него грозный взгляд, который Харли не убедил. Питер посмотрел на часы. Тони не было уже около часа.</p><p>Паркер мог бы отправиться спать, но сон как рукой сняло. От беспокойства парень не находил себе места. Он уже пытался отправиться в свою комнату, натянуть костюм и сбежать, узнав координаты путём взлома Пятницы, но Харли будто видел его насквозь.</p><p>— Тони сказал, что один непослушный паук лишится своих лап, если посмеет хотя бы попытаться слинять из Башни, а я не смогу пропустить такое шоу и обязательно ему сообщу, — Питер только расширил глаза. Парень знает. Чёрт. Но это ещё пол беды. Парень знает, и он со Старком заодно, блин.</p><p>Поэтому Питер хмурился ещё сильнее и бросал на Харли раздражённые взгляды. Кинер же был непробиваемым и всё шутки шутил.</p><p>— Ты всегда такой клоун? — фыркнул Питер.</p><p>— Только с детьми, — ответил тем же Харли, наконец выбрав фильм из длинного списка.</p><p>— «Чего хочет девушка?» Ты серьёзно? — Питер закатил глаза.</p><p>— Люблю истории о бедных детях, которые вдруг находят отца и переезжают в их шикарный дом, а потом жалуются на жизнь, потому что не выносят подобной ответственности, — секунда, за которую Питер успел осмыслить всё сказанное. Секунда на то, чтобы удержаться от соблазна врезать самодовольному мудаку.</p><p>— Это намёк? — взвился Питер и Харли усмехнулся, будто ожидал такой реакции.</p><p>— Это намёк только на то, что некоторые люди не способны выдержать ответственность, которую на себя взваливают, — его зовут не Питер, если только что в голосе Харли не было открытой провокации.</p><p>— Завязывайте, эй, — Рири поднялась и попыталась вторгнуться между двух парней, которые вели борьбу взглядов.</p><p>— Я просто хочу сказать, — Кинер проигнорировал злой взгляд девушки, — что некоторым не стоит садится на шею Тони, думая, что тот будет рядом постоянно.</p><p>— А может не стоит напоминать о себе только когда влезаешь в неприятности, Харли Кинер? — Питер выдохнул сквозь зубы, пытаясь не дать обидным словам сорваться с его губ, но не смог устоять. Не только Харли знал его секреты, а и наоборот, но Паркер не спешил его пинать прошлым. Пока тот сам не начал. — Кто из нас двоих выглядит обузой?</p><p>— Не из-за меня чуть не потонуло с полсотни людей, — щелчок и Питеру срывает крышу. Боже, он бы никогда не сказал то, что сказал, в здравом уме. Если бы не несколько суток без сна, беспокойство и неуёмное раздражение, которое вызвал сам Кинер, он бы смог сдержаться. Но:</p><p>— Да я ошибся, — выпалил парень, поднимаясь. — Но все обошлось. Тебе просто завидно, что я могу взять на себя ответственность за других людей, когда ты даже свою жизнь наладить не можешь, наркоман-недоучка, — бум. Питера прорвало. Он зло смотрел на Харли, ярость накрывала его волна за волной не только за обидные слова от парня — за годы общения с Флэшем ему правда было всё равно. Ему было обидно за мистера Старка. Потому что каждый взваливал на него свои проблемы, совсем не думая о том, каково приходится мужчине. За то, что Кинер не стыдился хамить и давить сарказмом, навязывая Старку свои проблемы. За то, что этот чёртов парень не видел всего, что видел Питер, и не пытался хоть как-то удержать вкупе то, что разваливалось — Мстителей.</p><p>— Сука, — прошипел Харли, впервые изменив своему самоконтролю. Ситуация вышла из-под его власти, парень поддался порыву и тяжело ударил Питера по лицу. Рири вскрикнула, когда оба парня клубком покатились по полу.</p><p>Харли яростно пытался наносить удары, но Паркер легко удерживал его руки. Они распластались на полу. Питер, конечно, был сверху — спасибо, суперсила и ярость, наполнившая его до краёв. Харли брыкался, отчаянно матерясь, но не мог даже сдвинуть Паркера с места.</p><p>— Эй, — Питер ослабил хватку только когда понял, что лепетание Рири стихло, а на его место пришёл более раздражённый и знакомый голос. Харли тут же воспользовался этим и попытался нанести ещё один удар, но Тони перехватил его руку, а второй стянул обмякшего Паркера и поставил обоих парней на ноги.</p><p>— Развлекаетесь, мальчики? — спросил он строго.</p><p>— Он сам нарвался, — рыкнул Харли, недовольно отряхиваясь. Питер же мгновенно потерял к нему всякий интерес, потому что натолкнулся взглядом на Пеппер. Женщина сидела на диване, с которого он совсем недавно соскользнул в пылу драки. Она выглядела уставшей, у парня защемило сердце от синяков на её лице и бледного вида.</p><p>— Пеппер, — воскликнул мальчик и бросился ее обнимать. Она с тихим смехом обняла его в ответ и опередила его вопросы:</p><p>— Всё в порядке, Питер, — она улыбалась замучено, но всё-таки искренне.</p><p>— Мы с ног сбились, пока тебя искали, — Питер отстранился и устыдился своего порыва, но женщина ласково потрепала его по волосам.</p><p>— И сколько вы не спали, молодые люди? — спросила она строго, поочередно переводя взгляд с него на Тони.</p><p>— А это закрытая информация, — весёлый тон Тони смягчился, когда он обратился к невесте. Он выглядел более расслабленным, чем был все эти дни, а в его глазах появилось облегчение.</p><p>— Пятница? — со смешком спросила она. Питер тоже улыбнулся — эти двое не перестанут спорить и переговариваться даже на смертном одре.</p><p>— Я думаю, что Мистер Старк будет не доволен разглашением этой информации, поэтому любезно хочу сообщить, что у Мистера Паркера и мистера Старка ужасный недосып.</p><p>— Я не мог уснуть, когда никто не пытается вытолкнуть меня из кровати, — Тони развел руками и потрепал Харли по волосам. Парень недовольно вывернулся от прикосновения и зло посмотрел на Питера. Мужчина проследил за этим жестом с удивлением и устало вздохнул.</p><p>— Думаю, никто не будет против отдыха сейчас, а утром мы со всем разберёмся, — он выразительно посмотрел на мальчишек, намекая на то, что они продолжат этот разговор. — А сейчас по своим комнатам и ни шагу навстречу друг другу, Пятница за вами проследит.</p><p>— Совершенно верно, босс, — Питер и Харли нахмуренно разбрелись в разные стороны, используя разные лестницы, чтобы добраться к своим комнатам.</p><p>— А вам, юная леди, — Тони повернулся к Рири, которая пыталась слиться со стеной во время этой семейной идиллии, — я предлагаю остаться в гостевой на ночь или же услуги частного транспорта, готового отвезти в любой конец света.</p><p>— Я… я лучше останусь, потому что там, — она неопределенно махнула рукой, но Тони понял. За окном стояла глухая ночь, а в общежитиях университета были строгие порядки. — Я рада, что с вами всё в порядке, — она обратилась к Пеппер.</p><p>— Это благодаря тебе, — женщина улыбнулась благодарно и попыталась встать. — Я покажу тебе твою комнату.</p><p>— Нет-нет, — Старк оказался рядом и присёк любые попытки подняться. — Я сам всё сделаю, а потом вернусь за тобой. Сиди и расслабляйся.</p><p>— Если я ещё немного расслаблюсь, то тебе придется нести меня на руках, — ласково улыбнулась она.</p><p>— Отлично, потренируюсь перед свадьбой, — ответил он и тут же ретировался, пригласив Рири жестом за собой. Пеппер лишь посмотрела ему вслед, приподняв брови. Она устроилась поудобнее, только сейчас перестав сдерживать болезненные гримасы, но благодарная и ласковая улыбка всё равно вернулась на её лицо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер засыпал с мыслями, что, когда он проснётся к завтраку, за столом снова будет царить спокойная дружественная атмосфера. Так было всегда, когда он завтракал с Тони и Пеппер. На деле же, из-за долгого отсутствия сна парень проспал до обеда. Солнце было уже высоко, когда его полудрёму прервала Пятница и пригласила на обед.<p>Когда он не спеша вошёл на кухню, там собрались почти все.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — весело обратил он на себя внимание.</p><p>— Питер, — воскликнула Наташа и поманила его к столу. Он сел на свободное место рядом с ней. По другую руку от него оказался Харли.</p><p>— Привет, пацан, — Тони выглядел отдохнувшим больше, чем за весь последний месяц. Он ярко улыбнулся ему, накладывая на тарелку порцию омлета, который восхитительно пах на всю кухню.</p><p>— Посмотрите на него, — протянул Капитан, — спит, питается, еще и сияет, как лампочка. Пеппер очень хорошо на тебя влияет, — Баки рядом тоже усмехнулся.</p><p>— А ты не завидуй, — Старк ткнул в его сторону лопаткой.</p><p>— А где мисс Поттс? — Питер не заметил её, Брюса, Ванды и Вижена среди присутствующих. Но именно отсутствие Пеппер заставило его забеспокоиться. Мандраж предыдущих дней нахлынул с новой силой.</p><p>— Брюс её осматривает, малыш, не о чем переживать. Попробуй кого-то отобрать у этого зелёного парня, — он поставил тарелку перед Рири.</p><p>— Он до сих пор улыбается, — Бартон вошёл в кухню. Питер удивился, потому что думал, что лучник давно вернулся к семье. Но, судя по обеспокоенным взглядам на Наташу, Питер понимал, почему он еще здесь. — У тебя никакая мискросхема не перегорит? — Старк только закатил глаза, но обошёлся без привычной колкости. Он улыбнулся Питеру и поставил перед ним двойную порцию еды. Паркер тоже улыбнулся. За последние несколько месяцев — это утро было самым лучшим.</p><p>После завтрака Питер не спешил уходить в свою комнату. Он занял место в гостиной перед телевизором, где уже сидели Тони с Пеппер. Женщина выглядела не такой замученной, как вчера. Ее лицо потеряло былую бледность, а синяки не выглядели такими кричащими. Но это не мешало Тони опекать её на каждом шагу, чуть ли не запрещая ей ходить.</p><p>— Я в порядке, Тони, — настойчиво повторила она, трогая мужчину за плечо. Он только растерянно улыбнулся и притянул её в свои объятья.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, Хэппи приехал за мистером Кинером и мисс Уильямс, — прервала их Пятница, и Харли тут же поднялся с кресла в углу. Рири появилась на пороге гостиной, дожёвывая свой завтрак.</p><p>— Я не знал, что вы уже уезжаете, — Тони посмотрел на парня удивленно. Харли предпочитал не пересекаться взглядами.</p><p>— Я так решил, — парень гордо вздернул подбородок. — Пока, Пеппер, я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — и гордо вышел. Рири неловко улыбнулась и поплелась за ним, проклиная друга, на чём свет стоит.</p><p>Все в комнате удивленно проследили за парнем. Тони вздохнул и поднялся:</p><p>— Пойду поговорю с ним, — он поцеловал Пеппер в щёку, кинул выразительный взгляд на Питера и вышел. Паркер закатил глаза.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Эй, Харли, подожди, — Тони нагнал парня уже у выхода и то, потому что Рири перекрыла ему выход.<p>— Чего тебе надо от меня? Ты не должен быть здесь, — парень так и не обернулся. Его плечи тяжело поднимались и опускались.</p><p>— Ты можешь объяснить мне, что не так? — окликнул он, подступая ещё на шаг.</p><p>— Ничего, я сглупил, поссорился с твоим идеальным Питером, и теперь вряд ли мне здесь рады, поэтому я ухожу, чтобы не мешать вашей идиллии. И Пятница, прошу, открой эту чёртову дверь.</p><p>— Харли, — Тони резко повернул его за плечо. На лице парня были написаны огорчение и смятение, которые он тут же поспешил спрятать за раздражением, — я слушал, что Питер сказал вчера. Пятница прокрутила запись. Я так не думаю о тебе, — он мягко сжал плечо парня.</p><p>— Да, а откуда он это взял тогда? — он упрямо вздернул подбородок.</p><p>— Я не знаю, что варится в голове этого парнишки и не отвечаю за его мысли. Это его мнение, а не моё. Я поговорю с Питером об этом, — Тони постарался вложить в голос как можно больше уверенности. — Вам обоим стоит быть терпимее друг к другу, потому что я… вы оба мне важны.</p><p>— Ты сейчас чуть не сказал, что любишь меня? — Харли вздёрнул брови. Его ответ прозвучал более бойко и Тони усмехнулся. Возвращается знакомый Харли.</p><p>— Ни за что, — фыркнул мужчина. — Ты можешь остаться, вместе покопаемся в лаборатории. Тебе не обязательно уезжать сейчас.</p><p>— У нас учеба, Харли, — настойчиво напомнила девушка тихим голосом. Они обернулись к Рири, которая выглядела смущённой от того, что всё слышала, но она смотрела на Старка с одобрением.</p><p>— Да, ты права, — Харли кивнул и посмотрел на мужчину. — Я могу заскочить на выходных, если ты не против, — он улыбнулся неожиданно беззащитно и протянул Тони руку для рукопожатия.</p><p>— В любое время, парень, — Тони притянул его в короткое объятие и похлопал по плечу. Харли смущенно улыбнулся и вышел. Рири, не скрывая улыбку, направилась за ним.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер ревниво посмотрел вслед ушедшему Старку и нахмурился. Кроме Пеппер никто не был свидетелем этой сцены, и сейчас он радовался, что ему ничего не стоит объяснять. По глазам он видел, что женщина знала, конечно, она всё знала.<p>Утро как-то сразу перестало быть хорошим. Паркер поднялся и захотел укрыться в своей комнате, пусть бегают за этим хамом без его участия.</p><p>— Питер, — парень остановился, когда Пеппер мягко позвала его, — всё в порядке?</p><p>— Да, мэм, всё хорошо, — он замер, как вкопанный, потому что понимал, что звучит чертовски неубедительно. Он снова сделал попытку уйти, но женщина опять заговорила.</p><p>— Я видела запись вчера, Тони ее показывал, — для парня это не стало новостью. Он сел на своё место назад и посмотрел на Пеппер, которая внимательно на него смотрела.</p><p>— Я сожалею о том, что было вчера. Я не должен был этого говорить, — выдохнул он и чуть потупил взгляд. Женщина мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я понимаю, Питер. Харли тебя провоцировал и ты поддался ему. Не думаю, что он был доволен исходом вашей ссоры, но это всё равно показывает вас обоих с худшей стороны.</p><p>— А разве я не правду сказал? — Питер посмотрел прямо на неё. — Он сам меня провоцировал. Почему я не прав?</p><p>— Потому что Харли не заслуживает такого отношения. Послушай, Питер, он непростой парень и у него не самая приятная манера общения. Но он не такой подлец, каким ты его видишь. Ему нужна помощь, как и любому подростку в его возрасте, и мы готовы ему помочь, когда это потребуется. Как и тебе. И всем, кого мы любим.</p><p>— Я никогда не просил помощи подобного рода, — Питер упрямо покачал головой, не желая отступать. Харли ему категорически не нравился и то, что все так носились с ним, удручало.</p><p>— Может потому, что ты был настолько пьян, что не мог говорить? — спросил Тони с порога. Парень не услышал его шагов из-за переживаний в своей голове и подскочил от испуга. Он нахмурился и хотел ответить, но Тони не дал. — Подожди, дай взрослым сказать. Я не укоряю тебя этим. Вы оба ещё дети. И я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — нахмурился Питер. Ему хотелось скрыться от этих, хоть и мягких, но нотаций. Они вели себя, будто его родители. Хотя откуда ему знать, как на самом деле ведут подобные разговоры настоящие родители. Когда он стал подростком, у него были только дядя и тетя. А сейчас осталась только Мэй и огромная пустота, которая иногда не давала дышать и заставляла их сбиться в кучу на маленьком диване и вместе смотреть любимые фильмы Бена.</p><p>— Эй, парень, все хорошо? — Старк вырвал парня из мрачных мыслей. Пеппер выглядела обеспокоенной. Тони копировал её выражения лица. Питеру стало неудобно. Он не их ребёнок, он на самом деле большая обуза, как Харли и говорил.</p><p>— Ничего, — качнул он головой, — ничего, мне пора.</p><p>Он сбежал из здания, как последний трус, с дрожащими руками и пеленой слёз перед глазами, прячась в толпе прохожих. У Питера Паркера дрожали губы, а руки сжимались в кулаки от бессилия. Он побежал домой — в настоящий дом, где он все ещё был нужен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Все сексисты попадают в ад и Другие приключения Мишель Джонс</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ЭмДжей никогда не думала о том, что её вторая встреча с Тони Старком всё-таки произойдет. Не то, чтобы она не хотела увидеть этого мужчину ещё раз… Но девушка была реалисткой.</p><p>После того злополучного дня Паркер поначалу стал её избегать. Они, конечно, и до этого не были лучшими друзьями, но хотя бы разговаривали, а Питер мог выдерживать её взгляд. Сейчас же он закрылся и отстранился от девушки. Нед тоже смотрел с осуждением, а значит знал обо всем.</p><p>Мишель никогда не была идеальным человеком. Она никогда не любила быть откровенной и попросту <i>не умела</i> выстраивать с людьми коммуникацию. Она так хотела извиниться перед Питером за тот день. Но все что смогла — показательно избегала его в ответ. Потому что воспаленный жгучий взгляд всплывал в её памяти каждый раз, когда Паркер оказывался рядом.</p><p>Вместо общения с Питером, она отдала все своё внимание наблюдению за Человеком-пауком. Будто то, что она следит, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке, искупит её вину за все те ужасные слова.</p><p>Первые несколько дней девушка пыталась выследить Паучка воочию. Это было довольно глупо, потому что Питер слышал все — только мысли не читал. Когда Человек-паук свернул в небольшой переулок, а Мишель пошла следом, Питер оказался прямо за её спиной, вырвав у девушки громкий вскрик:</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь, ЭмДжей? — сквозь маску девушка не видела его эмоций, зато чувствовала его замешательство. Парень перед ней выглядел напряженным и из-за сжатых кулаков — злым.</p><p>— Я… я хотела поговорить, — упрямо вздёрнутый подбородок придавал ей уверенности. Питер выдохнул.</p><p>— Не нужно этих разговоров, ладно? Я уже понял тебя, — Человек-паук будто был отражением Паркера — надевая маску, парень переставал робеть и заикаться. Это не значит, что он переставал быть задротом, помешанным на отсылках, но всё же голос у него прорезался.</p><p>— Нет, Питер, — от звука своего имени мальчишка вздрогнул и осмотрелся вокруг, проверяя, нет ли свидетелей их разговора, — я хотела извиниться.</p><p>Паркер вернулся к ней взглядом. Видимо, он прищурился недоверчиво и маска тут же повторила этот жест, заставляя ЭмДжей удивиться такой продуманности костюма.</p><p>Мишель ждала укола в ответ. Она его заслуживала, но молчать уже не могла. Она ждала, что Паркер подойдёт и устроит ей настоящую выволочку, но парень снова её удивил.</p><p>— Ты не должна извиняться за своё мнение, — ответил он неловко, потирая шею. — Я всё понимаю и я не злюсь.</p><p>— А если… — он уже собирался уходить, когда девушка окликнула его, — если я изменила своё мнение?</p><p>Так всё и завязалось. Она извинилась, заикаясь и еле подбирая слова, а Питер простил — забавно запинаясь и краснея под маской.</p><p>С тех пор их общение изменилось. Она стала подругой не только Питера, а и Человека-паука, что было интересным бонусом. Раз в неделю Питер выходил на патрули пораньше. Они с Мишель встречались в одном заброшенном здании на окраине Куинса подальше от посторонних глаз. Сначала они неловко говорили о школе и учёбе, пока любопытство девушки не взяло верх.</p><p>— Как с тобой случилось это? — она неопределённо махнула рукой на костюм, ожидая, что парень отшутится. Питер был просто помешан на сохранении своих секретов. Но он на удивление легко рассказал ей об укусе паука, о мутации, способностях, первом костюме. Потом он перешёл к знакомству со Старком. Они ели бургеры, поэтому девушка видела каждую эмоцию на его лице, не скрытом маской. Он выглядел восторженным, когда рассказывал о мужчине, о своих костюмах, знакомстве со мстителями.</p><p>Потом парень помрачнел и ЭмДжей напряглась:</p><p>— Эй, ты можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь, — она похлопала парня по плечу, и он ответил благодарным взглядом. — Лучше покажи мне, как это работает.</p><p>Мишель понравилось кататься на его спине, но вот полёты на паутине — сущий ад. А когда Паркер неожиданно исчез и оказался прямо над её головой, цепляясь за потолок, девушка подумала, что точно заработала несколько седых волос в этот момент.</p><p>С того времени раз в несколько недель они тусили вместе. Сначала он звал её гулять как Человек-паук, обязательно прячась за маской. Девушка только посмеивалась над его испуганным голосом, но всегда соглашалась. Она привыкла к неловкости парня, а он к её прямоте и странным подколам.</p><p>— Карен, найди ближайшую пиццерию, — она напялила протянутую маску в одном из переулков, пока Питер переодевался за мусорными баками. Парень всегда выбирал укрытия тщательно, когда был с ней, потому что боялся подставлять девушку. Он округлял глаза и говорил, что есть люди, которые хотят отомстить Человеку-пауку, а она может попасть под руку.</p><p>Питер понимал, что подвергает девушку опасности, но не мог отказаться от их прогулок, её восхищенных улыбок и удивленных ахов на трюки Человека-паука. Питеру хотелось её компании, а ЭмДжей нравился его костюм и тайное альтер-эго. Так они и сосуществовали.</p><p>Между ними всё было хорошо, когда Питер внезапно исчез. Она впервые забеспокоилась, когда парень начал сбрасывать её звонки. До этого она воспринимала патрули парня как нечто безопасное и даже весёлое — Человек-паук выходил из любых опасностей с лёгкостью, а Питер только поддерживал её эмоции, пряча свою усталость и моральное истощение после неудач.</p><p>Но сейчас ЭмДжей по-настоящему боялась. Она позвонила Неду, разбудив его, потому что совсем не заметила, что уже настолько поздно.</p><p>— Ты не знаешь, что с Питером? Он сбрасывает мои звонки, — парень зевнул в трубку, ЭмДжей чувствовала его недовольство.</p><p>— Ты совсем новости не смотришь? — спросил он недовольно.</p><p>— Нет, телевидение используют для зомбирования и пропаганды, Нед, если ты не знал, — хмуро ответила она и поспешила найти пульт.</p><p>— Советую найти в интернете несколько репортажей. Думаю, ты не станешь зомби из-за парочки минут. Можешь смотреть в солнцезащитных очках, мама верит, что это помогает, — Нед и днём нёс чушь, а в сонном состоянии совсем переставал это контролировать.</p><p>— Окей, спокойной ночи, — он пробормотал что-то в ответ и отключился. Если с Питером ЭмДжей поладила отлично, то Нед так и не смог простить ей тот митинг.</p><p>То, что исчезла Пеппер Поттс, повергло девушку в шок — фотографии с места взрыва крутили по всем каналам, и от этого правда было жутко. Но что-то успокоилось у девушки внутри, когда она поняла, что Питер не пострадал. Он просто помогает с поисками, даже не выходя из Башни Старка. А на следующий день он успокоил её окончательно, когда прислал сообщение.</p><p>Следующая весточка пришла от него, когда Мишель уже и не ждала. На четвертый день после того, как Питер перестал появляться в школе, он написал сообщение и назначил встречу на их месте. Мишель улыбнулась экрану, теряя обычное беспристрастное выражение лица. Нед удивленно поднял брови, но девушка лишь отмахнулась.</p><p>Обычно она опаздывала на их встречи, потому что не отличалась пунктуальностью и любила читать прямо на ходу. Но сегодня Мишель пришла минута в минуту. Питер уже ждал её. Парень сидел на втором этаже заброшенного здания. Половина покрытия уже обвалилась. Парень сидел на краю уцелевшей его части, свесив ноги вниз, и задумчиво смотрел перед собой.</p><p>— У тебя громко бьётся сердце, — девушка, которая пыталась подойти незаметно, оказалась поймана. ЭмДжей этого и ожидала, но не могла отказать себе в удовольствии проверить рефлексы парня. Круто, когда твой друг — Человек-паук.</p><p>— Привет, Питер, — она села рядом в позу лотоса, не слишком близко придвигаясь к краю. Девушка терпеть не могла высоту.</p><p>— Привет, — она ожидала увидеть Паркера в приподнятом настроении, но он был необычайно хмур. На нем не было костюма, в прошлый раз он приходил без него, когда тот порвался на задании.</p><p>— Потерял трико? — привычно подколола она. Парень повернул голову и задумчиво на неё посмотрел. Его взгляд был каким-то слишком пустым.</p><p>— Нет, просто не в настроении для этого, — девушка удивилась. Обычно он таскал костюм с собой везде и натягивал на себя при первой возможности с завидным энтузиазмом.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, Питер?</p><p>— Сегодня сложный день, — он выдохнул. — И я пришёл расставить все точки над "i". Мы не можем больше общаться, — он посмотрел как-то загнано и поднялся. Мишель подскочила за ним.</p><p>— Что происходит? Почему? — парень избегал смотреть ей в глаза и таинственно молчал. Он сделал попытку уйти, но девушка преградила ему дорогу. — Объясни мне, — настояла она. Девушка начала раздражаться, наступая на него. Питер не поднимал взгляд, упрямо сверля пол под ногами. Но ЭмДжей тоже не собиралась отступать.</p><p>— Что, надоело играть в дружбу? — дерзко спросила девушка. Питер поднял на неё взгляд и посмотрел слишком болезненно.</p><p>— В какой-то степени, — уклончиво ответил он и не дал девушке даже пискнуть. Он спрыгнул в дыру и без проблем приземлился на ноги на первом этаже. Через несколько секунд его уже и след простыл.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>ЭмДжей никогда не думала, что снова увидит Тони Старка. Но, только увидев в новостях о новой заварушке с Человеком-пауком, она не смогла усидеть на месте, на любительском видео было видно, как Человек-паук ввязался в перестрелку и дрался с нападавшими, словно остервенелый. Большинство видео было без звука из-за нецензурных комментариев снимавшего, но девушке казалось, что даже в тех редких отрывках, она слышала юношеский голос Паучка, смешанный с шумом ветра.<p>Он поступил с ней неправильно, начав игнорировать и даже не объяснив причин. Но вся злость и надменность девушки схлынули, когда она увидела, как железный костюм уносит перемазанного в крови парня в неизвестном направлении.</p><p>Питер много говорил про Старка — благодарно и восхищенно. А ещё много рассказывал про свою паучью жизнь, поэтому Мишель знала, где его искать. Она схватилась и рысцой добежала до метро, пытаясь как можно быстрее добраться до Башни.</p><p>Она понятия не имела, как уговорит охрану пустить ее в Башню, но об этом девушка предпочитала пока не думать. Сорок минут пути казались ей вечностью, поэтому когда знакомые буквы замаячили на горизонте, девушка кинулась к зданию почти бегом. Она вбежала в просторный холл. Время уже было позднее, так что она то и дело сталкивалась с работниками, которые выходили из здания. ЭмДжей же летела вперёд — под косыми взглядами охраны; девушка тяжело дышала, когда остановилась у ресепшена.</p><p>— Мне нужно к Питеру Паркеру, — протараторила она, пытаясь отдышаться. Девушка за стеклом подняла на неё удивлённый взгляд и отложила сумку от себя. Видимо, она тоже собиралась идти домой.</p><p>— Он работает здесь? — Мишель почувствовала на себе скептический взгляд и поспешила отмахнуться от липкого чувства неловкости. Она ненавидела деловое общение всей душой (как и все остальные виды общения).</p><p>— Он здесь должен быть в лазарете, — протараторила девушка, — на верхних этажах.</p><p>— К сожалению, у меня нет информации о том, кто живёт на верхних этажах, потому что там находится личная резиденция мистера Старка, мне жаль, — женщина действительно посмотрела с сочувствием и продолжила перебирать вещи в сумке. Мишель раздосадованно выдохнула. Она хотела броситься к лифту напролом, но охранники и так странно на неё поглядывали.</p><p>— Когда он подъедет? Я готов его встретить, — Мишель услышала знакомый голос и вознесла молитву всем богам за подобную удачу, из лифта вышел сам Тони Старк, разговаривая с кем-то по видеосвязи.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — она припустила к лифту, понимая, что если мужчина её не узнает, то девушку по головке не погладят. Охранники тут же бросились за ней, стоило девушке направиться к миллиардеру. Старк повернулся на отклик и вперился в девушку усталым взглядом.</p><p>— Эй, парни, отбой, всё хорошо, — он кивнул удивленным охранникам. Питер говорил, что обычно Тони не пользуется парадным входом, используя более безопасный личный.</p><p>— Минерва, да? — спросил он.</p><p>— Мишель, — на автомате ответила она совсем не зло. Девушка радовалась, что он вообще её помнил и не обижался. Провести ночь в камере за вторжение на частную территорию не хотелось. — Я увидела в новостях, что с ним случилось. Можно мне к Питеру? — она поймала себя на мысли, что звучит, как влюблённая фанатка, а не подруга.</p><p>— Подожди минуту здесь, — кивнул Старк и прошёл вперёд. Он прошёл на встречу статному мужчине средних лет. Его борода была стильно подстрижена, а уложенные волосы расцвечены вкраплениями седины. Мужчины о чем-то переговорили и вместе направились к лифту. Старк кивнул ей, и Мишель тихо направилась следом.</p><p>— Его регенерация отказала полностью? — спросил Стрэндж, не обращая внимания на девушку.</p><p>— Даже кровь не сворачивается, — Тони нервно кивнул, смотря на мага с надеждой. Тот кивнул в ответ и продолжил хранить таинственное молчание. Мишель сверлила взглядом мужчин, но вопросов не задавала.</p><p>В медицинском отсеке пахло медикаментами и было слишком светло. Девушка сидела на стуле в коридоре и нервно заламывала пальцы. Благо, она не одна здесь нервничала. Прямо перед её лицом туда-сюда ходил Старк, поглядывая на двери.</p><p>— Если они не закончат через пять минут, я выломаю эту чёртову дверь, — прошипел он, меря коридор шагами уже в сотый раз. Девушка ничего не ответила. Это была не первая подобная угроза от мужчины.</p><p>— Когда ты говорила с ним в последний раз? — от изменений в голосе мужчины Мишель вздрогнула и посмотрела на сосредоточенное лицо мужчины чуть испуганно.</p><p>— Я... нет. Он не говорил со мной несколько дней. Сказал, что нам не нужно больше общаться и исчез, — Тони что-то прошипел себе под нос и возобновил раздражающий марш. Мишель была бы рада успокоить мужчину, но она боялась вмешиваться. Все её методы поддержать сводились к подколам и сарказму.</p><p>— Он не приходил в эти дни под непонятными предлогами. Прятался от меня. А потом кинулся прямо в сердце драки, малолетний придурок.</p><p>ЭмДжей вздрогнула. В голосе непоколебимого миллиардера было слишком много горечи.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — девушка удивилась собственному хриплому голосу, но все же продолжила, — не знаю, почему он решил так сделать. Питер не дурак.</p><p>Мужчина посмотрел на девушку, будто только что заметил её присутствие. Он фыркнул на последнее заявление девушки.</p><p>— Он просто придурок, — пробормотала она себе под нос. Тони ухмыльнулся и сел рядом. Девушка подрагивала от волнения, но силилась не выдавать этого, криво улыбаясь.</p><p>— Я его сам пришибу, если ему так не терпится расстаться с жизнью, — девушка ухмыльнулась. Что-то было близкое ей в этом ворчливом возмущении мужчины. Она чувствовала то же самое.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — призрачное спокойствие, которое воцарилось между ними, тут же разбилось. ЭмДжей повернулась к двери, из-за которой наконец выглянул человек в халате. Он кивнул на дверь и Старк поспешил скрыться за дверью вместе с ним. Девушка осталась одна с давящей тишиной и огромным беспокойством.</p><p>Три часа. Их не было три часа, и для девушки они прошли, словно двадцать минут перед тяжёлым экзаменом или событием, которое очень ждёшь, а оно никак не наступает. Девушка измеряла шагами весь коридор, постоянно посматривая на дверь. Звонки родителей и Неда так и остались без ответа. Она ждала, сравнивая себя с бродячим псом, которого бросили на обочине, а он все ждёт, пока добрые хозяева вернутся. Когда дверь открылась, девушка уже погрузилась в дрему. Ей казалось, что это сон.</p><p>—...тебе лучше поспать, — она выхватила окончание фразы. Странный мужчина сменил плащ на медицинский халат. Только странный кулон всё ещё висел на его шее.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — девушка подхватилась с места, и мужчины посмотрели на неё.</p><p>— О Боже, — Старк смотрел на неё в шоке. ЭмДжей подумала, что сейчас последует гнев и он выгонит её прочь. — Кудряшка, я совсем о тебе забыл, — пробормотал он, и в его голосе послышалось досада.</p><p>— Пятница, — девушка вздрогнула, когда его голос стал громче, — передай Пеппер, чтобы подошла сюда.</p><p>— Мисс Поттс хочет знать, как состояние юного Питера, сэр, — Тони заметил, как девушка снова вздрогнула.</p><p>— Теперь ему ничего не грозит, — ответил мужчина. Доктор похлопал его по плечу и криво улыбнулся. Старк кивнул. ЭмДжей показалось, что она участвует в какой-то постановке. Театр явно специализировался на жанре абсурда. А ей никто даже не потрудился вручить слова.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Старк скрывается в одном из коридоров, перед этим бросая что-то ЭмДжей. Девушка замирает и ждёт. Уставший мозг отказывается переваривать информацию как положено. Она снова чувствует себя брошенной.<p>Вирджиния появляется через несколько минут. Она выглядит обеспокоенно и по-домашнему, но все равно не теряет своего очарования. ЭмДжей, которая не раз восхищалась этой женщиной, на секунду замирает и смотрит на неё с неверием.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, — Пеппер улыбается ласково. ЭмДжей не понимает, когда ночь успела наступить, и совсем теряется.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — её голос звучит немного жалко. Девушка хочет отвесить себе пощёчину. Для неё Вирджиния Поттс всегда была идеалом деловой, самостоятельной и независимой женщины. И сейчас она была ещё лучше, чем образ, который ЭмДжей каждый раз рисовала в своей голове.</p><p>После многих лет пребывания с одним из самых несносных мужчин всего земного шара, после долгого управления компанией, нападок прессы, после ужасного плена — женщина перед ней все ещё держалась уверено, с высоко поднятой головой и ласковым взглядом.</p><p>ЭмДжей бы продолжала пялиться на неё так, словно увидела призрака, если бы не трель мобильного в кармане. Девушка поспешила выхватить телефон и посмотрела на номер звонившего. К счастью, не родители и не Нед. Разговора с ними девушка бы не выдержала.</p><p>— Алло, — она осторожно прикладывает телефон к уху и с извинением смотрит на женщину перед собой. Вирджиния лишь спокойно кивает и садится на один из стульев. Немного морщится от боли: от этого ЭмДжей прошибает током болезненной жалости.</p><p>— Привет, Мики, — слышится знакомый голос в трубке. Девушка почти клянет себя за привычку не подписывать телефонные номера, чтобы тренировать память. Легкомысленная кузина была не лучшим собеседником в подобной ситуации. Видит Бог, ЭмДжей любила девушек во всех их проявлениях, но выносить некоторых не могла. — Мне звонили твои родители. Надеюсь, ты не дома, потому что зависла с тем красивым мальчиком, о котором говорила. Как его там зовут?..</p><p>— Нет, не надо, — девушка прерывает её и стремительно краснеет, понимая, что мисс Поттс слышит каждое слово. Хочется снести голову любимой кузине. — Мой друг попал в беду, я сейчас с ним.</p><p>— Оу, ясно, — на том конце провода слышится неуверенно молчание и ЭмДжей благодарит всех богов за то, что у девушки есть хоть капля воспитания. — В любом случае, я тебя отмазала. Сказала твоим, что ты приехала ко мне писать доклад и отрубилась. Тебе всего лишь нужно быть вовремя в школе, чтобы у них не возникало лишних вопросов. Да, я лучшая в мире кузина, люблю тебя, Мики.</p><p>ЭмДжей благодарит всех богов за импульсивность и переменчивость ее характера. Обычно кузина могла начать бессмысленный разговор на несколько часов, рассказывая о своей нелёгкой жизни студентки-второкурсницы. Но, видимо, информация о "друге в беде" смутила легкомысленную натуру, которая никогда не замечала чужих проблем.</p><p>— Извините, — пробормотала девушка. Теперь перед ЭмДжей вырос другой вопрос, но женщина перед ней определённо умела читать мысли:</p><p>— Как я понимаю, тебе негде ночевать...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда через пять часов (которые пролетели, как несколько мгновений), ЭмДжей проснулась в незнакомой комнате, она не смогла сдержать испуганного вздоха. Только рассмотрев над собой белый потолок со следами человеческой обуви, на секунду девушка онемела, но тут же сообразила, где находится.<p>— О боже, Паркер, — выдохнула она и села. ЭмДжей поняла бы кому принадлежала эта комната, даже если бы Пеппер ничего не объясняла.</p><p>На стенах прямо напротив кровати висели плакаты: один со Мстителями (какая же ты все-таки фанаточка, Питер), с музыкальными группами (смешивать этих исполнителей в свой плейлист мог только ты, неудачник) и самый большой плакат с изображением Шрёдингера и надписью: "Вообще-то, это была кошка" (задро-о-о-т).</p><p>Мишель сползла с чужой постели. Она спала прямо на покрывале в джинсах и футболке. Рядом с ней лежал рюкзак. Она твёрдо была уверена, что не уснёт, однако не сдержала своего обещания. Рядом с кроватью на полу валялась её кофта, и девушка подобрала её, чтобы сложить в рюкзак. Когда  это не хитрое дело было сделано, ЭмДжей села на кровати и поняла, что не знает, что делать дальше.</p><p>— Доброе утро, мисс, — девушка вскочила на ноги от внезапного голоса. Питер прожужжал ей все уши рассказами о Пятнице, а с Карен девушка даже говорила до этого, но всё равно вторжение искусственного интеллекта в утреннюю тишину испугало.</p><p>— Доброе, — ответила она, пялясь в потолок.</p><p>— Извините за вмешательство, — девушка была готова отдать руку на отсечение — в голосе Пятницы послышалось снисхождение, — однако я не могла проигнорировать ваше пробуждение. Мисс Поттс всё ещё спит, однако мистер Старк — нет. Я сообщила ему о вас, и он приглашает посетить общую кухню. До вашего отправления в школу ещё два часа — вы встали удивительно рано.</p><p>— Окей... — девушка на секунду задумалась, не глупым ли будет язвить искусственному интеллекту, и решила воздержаться от комментариев. — И как мне попасть к мистеру Старку?</p><p>— Я покажу дорогу, — с готовностью ответила ИИ. — Не могу не отметить, мисс, ваша футболка — очаровательная.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>ЭмДжей посмотрела на свою футболку, потому что совсем не помнила, что на ней. Огромная надпись "Всё сексисты попадают в ад" заставила её усмехнуться и адресовать эту улыбку потолку. Всё же эта Пятница ей нравилась.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Пятница, проследи за ней, ладно? — прошептал Тони. Хотя он закрыл за собой дверь спальни, казалось, что если он заговорит громко, то разбудит Пеппер.<p>После всего случившегося она плохо спала, и Тони пытался проводить рядом всё время, оставив длинные ночи в лаборатории до лучших времён. Но в этот день он просто не мог спокойно спать рядом с любимой, потому что беспокойство сжирало его изнутри.</p><p>Состояние Питера уже наладилось, но мужчина не мог успокоиться. И на это были причины.</p><p>Во-первых, какого черта ребёнок вдруг решил поиграть прятки и начал избегать его? Да, та ситуация с Харли была неприятной для него, но почему он не мог просто прийти и поговорить? (Он всего лишь подросток, у него могут быть срывы и тяжёлые времена, Тони. Он бы пришёл поговорить рано или поздно).</p><p>Во-вторых, зачем он, чёрт возьми, полез в перестрелку с опасными дяденьками? Это ни разу не похоже на то, с чем он мог справиться в одиночку. Это не держаться поближе к земле, это подскочить до грёбаного космоса и сразу же свалиться вниз. (О, Тони, ты же знаешь, у парня пунктик на геройство. Ты человек, на которого он долго равнялся, и ты тоже не всегда отличаешься благоразумием).</p><p>В-третьих, что случилось с парнишкой в госпитале? Почему у него вдруг полностью отказала регенерация? (Воу! Это сложно, Тони, такое не могло произойти просто так. Что-то случилось. И самое ужасное, что случилось здесь, в Башне. В самом защищённом, как казалось, месте).</p><p>— Пятница, родная, проверь камеры наблюдения.</p><p>— Уже сделано, сэр, — казалось, что ИИ оскорбилась его просьбой, и Тони усмехнулся. Последнее обновление прошло на славу.</p><p>— И что там?</p><p>Пятница вывела на экран изображение. Тони просмотрел, как врачи крутятся вокруг Питера, и ничего необычного не увидел. Он нахмурился.</p><p>— Извините, сэр, я должна была сразу понять, что вы не увидите, — ответила Пятница и приблизилась картинку.</p><p>— Убавь гонор, дорогая, — пробормотал он. Теперь Тони правда видел — один из врачей пользуется заминкой колег и вкалывает что-то Питеру в предплечье. — Через сколько отказала регенерация?</p><p>— Через десять минут после укола. Я идентифицировала этого человека с помощью программы мисс Уильямс.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на досье и зло прищурился, рассматривая знакомого мужчину:</p><p>— Снова здравствуй, Квентин.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>ЭмДжей проснулась как раз тогда, когда Тони уже планировал отправиться в постель. Но вместо этого он решил дождаться девушку. Тем более, если он поспит всего два часа, будет чувствовать себя ещё более разбитым.<p>— Доброе утро, Кудряшка, — девушка неловко замерла на пороге, и он кивком головы пригласил её к столу.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — девушка нахмурилась, но повиновалась. — Вы настолько презираете кружки? </p><p>Мишель кивнула на стакан в его руках. Он был явно из какого-то бешено дорогого хрусталя и был рассчитан на такой же алкоголь. Но вместо него Тони пил кофе. Приятный запах окутывал пространство пустой кухни.</p><p>— Дело привычки, — хмыкнул мужчина, повторив фразу, которую уже говорил при первом знакомстве. — Милая футболка.</p><p>Девушка фыркнула. Каков создатель, таков и "ребёнок". Девушка осмотрелась. Ей было немного некомфортно так просто сидеть на кухне рядом с человеком, которого она обычно видела на обложках пафосных журналов или в новостях.</p><p>Её взгляд зацепился за кофеварку, и она поднялась, без приглашения начав варить себе чашечку кофе.</p><p>— С Питером все будет в порядке, — девушка стояла спиной, когда Старк заговорил. Она чуть повернула голову, но посмотреть на мужчину не решилась. Он говорил таким тоном, будто пытался убедить в этом себя.</p><p>— Как он может быть не в порядке здесь? — пробормотала она и тут же осеклась. Кофеварка издала писк и запах кофе стал более явственным, но от этого не менее приятным. Девушка взяла в руки тёплую чашку. Теперь она не могла прятаться от удивлённого взгляда мужчины.</p><p>— Здесь — это рядом с убийцами? — он спросил без издевки, насколько мог. Девушка нахмурилась.</p><p>— Питер доверяет вам... Он говорил это, поэтому я так сказала, — девушке хотелось дать себе пинок за неловкость, которая скользила в ее голосе.</p><p>Мужчина кивнул и отвёл взгляд. Тишина затянулась. Мишель было неуютно, Старку, видимо, тоже. Она снова поймала себя на мысли, что у неё есть что-то общее с мужчиной: помимо ворчания на Питера, оба испытывали проблемы с доверием.</p><p>— Хэппи отвезёт тебя в школу через час. Пока можешь подождать в его комнате, извини, нянькой тебе я не буду, — он поднялся. — Если что-то понадобится, скажи Пятнице.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — её оклик остановил его на полдороге. — Я могу его увидеть? </p><p>— Пятница? — Мишель почувствовала себя глупо, когда снова подняла голову к потолку. Старк же лениво смотрел перед собой, зная, что ИИ ответит ему.</p><p>— Мистер Паркер ещё спит.</p><p>— Приезжай вечером. Можешь захватить с собой Неда, — Старк снова направился к выходу. — Нет, подожди, скажи Неду, что он может приехать, если прекратит звонить мне каждые двадцать минут.</p><p>Мишель усмехнулась. О да, это похоже на старину Неда...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О гостях из прошлого и Том другом парне</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Росс думает, что ты мой сын, » — Питер посмотрел на пришедшее сообщение, оторвав голову от мягкой подушки. Он как раз сонно рассматривал привычный потолок его палаты, проклиная его на все лады, когда телефон завибрировал.</p><p>«Пусть так и думает,» — пришло следом следующее сообщение. Паркер задался вопросом, что вообще происходит. Старк игнорирует его весь день после того, как Питер очнулся, не пускает к нему никого, кроме тети Мэй и Брюса, а на следующее утро присылает подобные сообщения.</p><p>«Ну или можешь рассказать ему, что ошиваешься в Башне, потому что ты — Человек-паук,» — Питер тупо моргает. Тони будто чувствует его раздражение, отправляя последнее сообщение. Парень в конце концов вздыхает и решает забить. Всё равно путь из палаты ему заказан, потому что тот же самый Старк отдал приказ Пятнице не выпускать его никуда. Даже не присутствуя в поле его зрения, Тони успевает сделать его существование невыносимо скучным. Будто в отместку за несколько дней игнора и пойманные пули.</p><p>    Парень считает секунды. Он в палате третий день, из которых в сознании два, но он знает, что будет. Ровно в девять придет медсестра с обходом и принесёт ему поесть. Парень съёжиться под одеялом в своих больничных кальсонах и, вежливо улыбаясь, подождёт, пока девушка наконец уйдет. Предусмотрительный Старк даже одежды ему нормальной не позволял давать, чтобы парень точно не смог улизнуть.</p><p>— Параноик, — бормочет парень одновременно с тем, как его дверь должна открыться. На часах напротив него мелькает девятка и парень усмехается. Персонал в Башне Старка не имел привычки опаздывать, потому что есть вездесущая Пятница, которая чуть ли не документирует каждый пропуск. А на счёт Питера мужчина заморачивался очень сильно, поэтому за парнем ухаживали хорошо.</p><p>Питер открывает глаза и решает воспользоваться неожиданным временем. Он приподнимает рубашку и видит хорошо забинтованные ранения, которые до сих пор причиняют дискомфорт при любом движении.</p><p>— Мистер Паркер, — вместо медсестры он слышит голос Пятницы, — босс ждёт вас на кухне вместе с остальной командой. Он просил передать, что, если вы не пошевелитесь, то Тор вам ничего не оставит.</p><p>— Тор? — мальчишка подхватывается и его глаза расширяются.</p><p>— Да, мистер Одинсон прибыл этой ночью.</p><p>Аккуратная стопка одежды рядом с кроватью бросается в глаза и Питер возбужденно вскакивает. Он натягивает на себя джинсы с облегчением — привычный предмет одежды делает его увереннее. Он стягивает больничную рубашку белого цвета, который почему-то кажется парню болезненным, и на секунду задерживает на перевязанном животе.</p><p>Бинты рвутся слишком легко. Тони бы ему за это руки отбил, но Питер знает свою регенерацию и почти не удивляется тому, что всё уже затянулось. Остались несколько точек зарубцованой кожи — места, куда пришлись те три злосчастные пули.</p><p>Подпрыгивая, Паркер несется к лифту. Теперь боль не кажется ему такой уж сильной — он готов по стенам лазить от восторга. Всего сутки в лазарете, а он уже изголодался по нормальному человеческому общению. Хорошо, что его регенерация позволяет переживать подобные ранения очень быстро.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — Питер вылетает из лифта и выпаливает приветствия, пытаясь не оглядываться вокруг, чтобы не впасть в ступор. Хотя бы раньше времени.</p><p>— Привет, ребёнок, — Тони машет ему рукой совершенно спокойно, как будто не он избегал его прошедшие сутки. Питер улыбается также ярко, будто не он игнорировал наставника несколько дней.</p><p>Волна приветствий накрывает его. На кухне многолюдно. Но больше всего выбивает то, что все эти люди — супергерои. С самого начала Питер заметил, что в большинстве своём они пренебрегали столами, сидя непонятно где.</p><p>— Как ты, Питер? — спрашивает Брюс, который сидит на высоком стуле и держит в руках кружку кофе. Он поворачивает голову к парню. Рядом с ним Тони и Пеппер. Старк выглядит расслабленным и мягко улыбается. Всего в нескольких шагах от него на ковре сидит Стив Роджерс в привычном окружении Сэма и Баки.</p><p>— Как новенький, — парень садится рядом, благодарно принимает протянутую тарелку.</p><p>— Э, нет, малыш, давай за стол. — улыбается Тони. Питер краснеет от того, что с ним говорят, как с ребёнком, когда вокруг столько людей… от которых он фанател, если честно. Паркер бросает на него хмурый взгляд и Старк улыбается самодовольно. Парню ничего не остается — он пересаживается за стол и поднимает глаза на двоих мужчин напротив. Точнее, на короля Ваканды и на чувака, который во время прошлой их встречи увеличился до размера дома. Питер сглатывает и криво улыбается на заинтересованные взгляды.</p><p>Конечно, парень хочет держаться уверенно и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Конечно, не получается. Питер чувствует себя настоящим придурком, когда роняет ложку из дрожащих рук и расплёскивает молоко из своей тарелки с хлопьями.</p><p>— Ой, извините, я всё уберу, — кидается к салфеткам, попутно еще сильнее пачкая всё в молоке. Он беспрерывно извиняется, почти паникуя. Т’Чалла вскакивает, вовремя сбегая от вездесущей жидкости и Питер на минуту задумывается — потянет ли подобное на международный конфликт.</p><p>— О Боже, малыш, — все благоразумно молчат, когда Старк закатывает глаза и поднимается с места. Он подходит к парню, понимая, что Питер не очень справляется с волнением. Тони вспоминает первую их встречу, когда парень вёл себя точно также — неловко, неуклюже, до предела фанатично, — спокойно, всё хорошо. Если ты думаешь, что пакет молока это проблема, то ты явно не заметил вывеску на здании.</p><p>Старк помогает избавиться от последствий дебоша Питера и хлопает того по плечу. Те, кто уже видел Питера до того, даже не обращают внимания на отеческие жесты Тони. Остальные же — в замешательстве.</p><p>Питер оглядывается. На него посматривают все — он чувствует их взгляды своим чутьём.</p><p>— Это твой отпрыск, Старк? — басит Тор. Он сидит в компании Наташи и Клинта, и попутно что-то жуёт.</p><p>— Твой отец был Богом, — Тор удовлетворенно кивает на заявление Старка, — но не смог отучить тебя говорить с набитым ртом.</p><p>— У нас в Асгарде это совсем не плохо, — пожимает он плечами и Старк закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Питер не мой сын, — он на секунду смотрит на Паркера и тот не упускает возможности бросить на Старка лукавый взгляд, припоминая ему утренние сообщения. Если Старк ещё раз закатит глаза за это утро, то точно сломается и так зависнет в этом жесте безграничного раздражения.</p><p>— Тогда кто же он? — подаёт голос Скотт и на него оборачиваются все. Он немного поникает, чувствуя, что зря открыл рот. — Просто, я думал, вы серьёзные ребята и не работаете с детьми.</p><p>— Он мой стажёр, — легко врёт Старк.</p><p>— А ещё он Человек-паук, — Питер затыкает себя ложкой хлопьев, чтобы не ответить Роджерсу ничего язвительного. Конечно, Капитану не нравится участие Питера в супергеройской жизни. Точнее, ему не нравится возраст Питера.</p><p>— О, ты был там, — Лэнг не называет город и неопределенно взмахивает рукой. — Я почти растоптал ребёнка, замечательно.</p><p>— О, Роджерс, мы уже говорили об этом, — Старка кажется раздражают все эти разговоры. — Он ребёнок, бла-бла-бла, ответственность, бла-бла-бла, риски, бла-бла-бла.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что Питер сейчас из больничной палаты, Стив в чем-то прав, — подала голос Наташа. Расслабленная утренняя атмосфера начинала рушиться и Питер хотел вмешаться, но рядом с ним откуда-то взялась Ванда и положила ему руку на плечо.</p><p>— Судя по всему, — перекривил Тони, — «Стив Роджерс был прав» — новое кредо Мстителей.</p><p>— Старк, мы говорим о серьёзных вещах, — внезапно все переместились ближе к центру, туда, где Тони и Стив сошлись лицом к лицу. Питер хмуро осмотрел всех вокруг. Его радовало хотя бы то, что это не напоминало аэропорт — герои не были поделены на команды и не собирались драться. Наоборот — Клинт втискивался между мужчинами, которые вели борьбу взглядов, пытаясь предотвратить конфликт.</p><p>— Я серьёзно могу запатентовать это. Выпускать футболки там, магнитики. Будет весело, — Стив раздраженно фыркнул и отвёл взгляд, смотря с осуждением.</p><p>— Может вы уже у меня спросите? — подаёт голос Питер, но на него мало обращают внимание. Рядом с ним появляется Пеппер, которая мягко сжимает его второе плечо — помнит его драку с Роджерсом.</p><p>Кэп отходит на пару шагов, уже жалея, что завёл этот разговор. Непонятно как, но любой разговор с Тони на эту тему приводил к ненужным ссорам.</p><p>— Что смотришь? — спрашивает он угрюмо. Старк глядит в упор и как-то уж слишком серьёзно. Стива начинает это коробить — он снова вспоминает Сибирь и это не то, о чем он хотел бы думать в это утро.</p><p>— Сложно смотреть на губы, которые не можешь поцеловать, — после секунды оглушенной тишины звучит дикий смех. Питер давится хлопьями, молоко идёт носом, пока он неистово смеётся, облокачиваясь на стол. Тони тоже улыбается, смотря на ребёнка. Пеппер мягко стучит Питера по спине и смотрит на Тони с непонятным весельем.</p><p>— Хватит уже разводить дрязги, — говорит Тони, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Этим утром нам хватит проблем и без этого.</p><p>Завтрак заканчивается, но Мстители не расходятся. Они только перемещаются в соседнюю просторную комнату с мягкими диванами и широким телевизором во всю стену. Супергерои снова разбиваются на группки. Тони тоже отмечает это. Пока они с Питером убирают посуду, он бормочет у него над ухом.</p><p>— Раньше мы бы не собрались в одной комнате без драки, поэтому это определенно успех, — Питер только вздёргивает бровь.</p><p>— Вы почти её устроили.</p><p>— Кэп переживает за тебя, вот и ведёт себя так. Я чувствую то же самое, поэтому понимаю его, — Питер вспоминает всё их общение со Стивом и думает, что тот скорее хочет ему насолить, а не помочь.</p><p>— Ты думаешь тут собралась команды Капитана Америки и Железного человека, — они уже справились с посудой, но Тони задержал его на кухне, откуда открывался прекрасный обзор на супергероев, — но на самом деле, всё намного сложнее. Смотри, команда Соединенных штатов Советского союза, — Старк указывает рукой и Питер хихикает. Он указывает на Наташу, Баки и Кэпа, которые что-то обсуждают в углу комнаты. — «Недомачо и ботан», — Роуди и Брюс, — Команда телепата, поэтому я не буду над ними насмехаться даже в мыслях, — Ванда с Виженом, — «Темный легион», — Питеру хочется пнуть Старка за его расизм, когда он указывает на Сэма и Т’Чаллу, — «Один Дома» — Скотт Лэнг что-то печатает в своём побитом телефоне, — и, наконец, — «Божественная комедия», потому что Тор бог, а чувак с луком по сравнению с ним просто смешон.</p><p>Питер улыбается ярко и чувствует себя немного более расслабленным благодаря Тони. Наставник держится рядом и саркастично отбивается от расспросов, заставляя мальчишку кидать на него благодарные взгляды. Питер молчит почти всё время, слушая басни Мстителей. Старые друзья после длительного перерыва в общении находят, что рассказать друг другу.</p><p>— И вот я загоняю эту дуру в угол. Прошу заметить, стрел не осталось от слова совсем, колчан отброшен куда-то за спину, — травит Клинт, пока Наташа подсмеивается и жестами за его спиной показывает, что верить не стоит. — И тут вспоминаю, что гений-миллиардер недавно представил мне пробный образец самонаводящихся стрел. Я с дуру и решил, а почему бы и нет. Только когда активировал, вспомнил, что стрелы-то в колчане. А он лежит за моей спиной. И между целью и новыми неоткалиброванными стрелами аккурат стою я. Какими же словами я тебя вспоминал, Старк.</p><p>— А я говорил тебе, — буркнул Тони, ухмыляясь, — опробуй их в зале. Но нет же, наши овцы всех умнее — понесся с ними в бой.</p><p>— А чем закончилось-то? — Скотт выглядит реально заинтересованным и верит всему с открытым ртом.</p><p>— Чем-чем. Пролетели они мимо, только одна пронеслась в дюйме от моих яи…</p><p>— Хватит, — прервал его Стив, — тут дети.</p><p>— О, извини, Стиви, я забыл, что ты здесь, — промурлыкал Клинт, трепая Роджерса по волосам. — Дорасскажу, когда детское время кончится и крошка Кэп уйдёт спать.</p><p>Стив хочет ответить что-то не менее едкое, но его прерывает голос Пятницы:</p><p>— Госсекретарь Росс извиняется и просит перенести вашу встречу на вечер.</p><p>Комнату тут же заполняют вздохи и звуки негодования в потолок, будто Пятница виновата во всем. Тони только ухмыляется и не упускает возможность поднять их на смех.</p><p>— У нас встреча с госсекретарем? — Питер находиться в замешательстве и оглядывается недовольно. Тони вздыхает. Совсем забыл про это из-за балагана супергероев.</p><p>— Да, малыш. Думаешь, я просто так тебе в отцы набивался? — усмехается Старк. Питер дублирует его улыбку, но немного фальшиво. О той истерике Питера они так и не поговорили, а ныть внутри не перестало.</p><p>— Может поиграем во что-то? Развлечёмся, пока есть время? — предлагает Клинт.</p><p>— О нет, я этого не выдержу. Я в зал, — вздыхает Стив и поднимается. Надо ли говорить, что через пятнадцать минут Клинт резвым щенком собирает в зале всех супергероев?</p><p>— Если с Договором всё срастётся, то нам надо учиться работать вместе, — довольно приговаривает Бартон, когда все, облаченные в костюмы, в большинстве своём смотрят недовольно.</p><p>Стив тут же берёт на себя главенство. Он начинает руководить разминкой и Питер не понимает, как согласился на это. Они бегают по кругу в огромном зале, как идиоты, и все это напоминает парню урок физкультуры.</p><p>— Давайте, старички, бегите, — посмеивается Тони. Он с Брюсом, Тором и Виженом имеют право не разминаться со всеми за ненадобностью. Тони только наскоро делает несколько упражнений, наученный прежним опытом, а потом с удовольствием посмеивается над остальными.</p><p>Питер бежит вторым — вперед него поспевает только Роджерс. Паркер, в принципе, может попытаться обогнать его, но предпочитает держать с этим человеком дистанцию.</p><p>— Видишь, Ванда, это весело, а ты не хотела, — девушка чувствует себя не уютно в спортивном костюме полностью чёрного цвета, да и не понимает, зачем Бартон вытащил её бегать со всеми.</p><p>— Да, весело, — усмехается она, смотря недобро на Клинта. А потом он под взмах руки Ведьмы цепляется за что-то невидимое и со всего маху падает на маты. Наташа смеется, подавая ворчащему лучнику руку.</p><p>Наконец, пробежка заканчивается. Питер чувствует себя отлично, он даже толком не вспотел. Большинство героев чувствуют себя также.</p><p>— Не понимаю… — Скотт тяжело дышит и выглядит далеко не счастливым. Он не мог конкурировать с мутантами, шпионами и суперсолдатами. — Чем я так провинился?..</p><p>— Хорошая физическая форма ещё никому не помешала! — Кэп поднимает вверх палец в назидание. Питер сдерживает смех, скрывая его за кашлем, и вспоминает все социальные ролики с участием Кэпа.</p><p>— И что теперь? — Ванда выравнивает дыхание и смотрит на Клинта волком.</p><p>— Разобьёмся на пары и…</p><p>— Будем колотить друг друга, — Сэм вскинул руки вверх с завидным энтузиазмом. Стив только кивнул с усмешкой, следя, как все разбиваются на пары.</p><p>— Я лучше воздержусь, — Брюс чувствовал себя неловко во всём этом и рад был совсем не принимать участия, но Стив потащил его для поднятия командного духа.</p><p>— Златовласка тоже не играет, иначе мне придётся искать новый дом, — Старк ткнул пальцем в бога. Он уже облачился в броню, только голова была открыта. Питер ещё раз восхищенно посмотрел, как костюм растекается, подчиняясь командам мужчины.</p><p>Питер надеялся, что тренировка пройдёт без лишних драк (незапланированных, конечно) и ссор. Когда Кэп вдруг уволок его с собой в пару, парень понял, что не бывает всё так просто.</p><p>Он беспомощно оглянулся на Баки, который встал в пару с Сэмом, и на Тони, который стоял лицом к лицу с Роуди.</p><p>— Ну что, готов? — спросил его Стив. Питер только скривил губы под маской. Да он издевается!</p><p>Паркер пошёл в бой без предупреждения. Он сделал обманчивый выпад, но Стив не поверил ни на секунду и твёрдый кулак чуть не врезал ему по ребрам. Питер отскочил, изящно приземлившись на маты.</p><p>— И это всё? — Стив его точно провоцировал, выводя из себя. Питер прищурился.</p><p>В этот раз он старался действовать продуманнее. Разогнался и прыгнул на Кэпа, пытаясь угодить тому ногами в грудь. Когда Роджерс удачно прикрылся щитом, Питер попытался залепить ему паутиной лицо. Снова безуспешно. Паркер начинал закипать.</p><p>Кэп хоть и не нападал, всё равно побеждал его — потому что успешно уходил от всех уловок парня и наносил удары не сдерживаясь.</p><p>— Ты слишком напряжён, Питер, — парень в нескольких шагах от того, чтобы сказать что-то язвительное, однако он не успевает. Отброшенная Виженом Ванда летит через весь зал, отвлекая всё внимание на себя. Роджерс тут же отбрасывает щит и подбегает к стене, помогая девушке подняться. Питер наконец находит лишнюю минуту, чтобы спокойно вдохнуть. Он поворачивается и оглядывается на зал, наполненный дерущимися супергероями. У него кровь стынет в жилах.</p><p>Во-первых, потому что это напоминает ему Германию, во-вторых, потому что это выглядит очень эпично и заслуживает какого-то боевика.</p><p>В самом дальнем углу Наташа крутится вокруг Т’Чаллы, нанося удар за ударом, и даже навороченный костюм не всегда его спасает от искрящихся шокеров. Чуть ближе в воздухе Тони и Роуди дерутся, будто играючи. Питер видит, что Старк осторожничает с другом, и не может не улыбнуться.</p><p>Сэм взлетает под потолок, пока хмурый Барнс смотрит на него и орёт:</p><p>— Доиграешься и я тебя подстрелю, идиот.</p><p>Скотт тужится хотя бы раз ударить Клинта, но они то и дело прерываются на то, чтобы повторить элементарные основы. А потом Лэнгу надоедает, он уменьшается и укладывает делового Клинта на маты.</p><p>Потом Питер сталкивается взглядом с обеспокоенным Виженом и вспоминает про пострадавшую ведьму.</p><p>— Я в норме, — девушка как раз появляется в поле его зрения. Стив отводит её к скамейкам и передает Брюсу. Вижен с виноватым видом летит рядом, бормоча извинения.</p><p>— Нужно быть осторожнее, — Кэп возвращается и в этот раз нападает без предупреждения. Питер оказывается на матах, а Кэп снова не сдерживает нравоучений. — Ты слишком напряжён, Питер. Ты не должен позволять эмоциям тебя ограничивать.</p><p>— Да, я помню, — Питер вскакивает на ноги и тут же идёт в атаку, — твоё тело меняется и все такое.</p><p>Стив на секунду отвлекается на знакомую фразу и хмурится, вспоминая. Питер, будто только этого и ждал, нападает сверху и всё-таки достает до груди Кэпа. Мощный удар ногами, отчего Роджерс валится на пол, а следом парень прикрепляет его руки к полу паутиной.</p><p>— Нужно быть осторожнее, Стив, — бросает Питер тихо. — Ты слишком цепляешься за прошлое. Твои эмоции тебя ограничивают.</p><p>Голос сочится ядом. Парень смотрит пару минут Кэпу прямо в глаза, а потом отходит к скамейкам, где собираются те, кто уже закончил спарринг.</p><p>Время до обеда парень коротает полётами на паутине под потолком и наблюдением за другими Мстителями.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Росс появляется как раз тогда, когда Мстители заканчивают обед и размещаются в просторной комнате. Пятница предупреждает о его прибытии и все тут же напрягаются. К ним присоединяется Пеппер, которая тоже выглядит нервной. Они подхватываются с мест и встречают госсекретаря настороженными взглядами.<p>— Добрый день, — в этот раз Росс ведет себя более церемонно. — Рад вас видеть. Кстати, это моя дочь…</p><p>— …Элизабет, — заканчивает за него Брюс и голос звучит как-то неуверенно и надломлено. Питер кидает на него неуверенный взгляд и рефлекторно пытается держаться ближе.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Брюс, — женщина напротив улыбается как-то неловко и неуверенно смотрит на отца.</p><p>— И вам того же, — перебирает внимание на себя Старк и выступает вперёд. Он тоже выглядит обеспокоенно, когда бросает быстрый взгляд в их сторону, но Россу ни одной лишней эмоции не показывает.</p><p>Что бы не связывало Беннера с этой девушкой, сейчас это может сыграть не в их пользу. Брюс смотрит на парочку перед собой со смесью неуверенности и враждебности. Питер молится, чтобы этот день не закончился появлением Халка. Росс, кажется, выглядит удовлетворенным подобной реакцией.</p><p>— Я думаю, мы можем перейти к делу, — Пеппер снова берёт всё на себя. — Мы собрались здесь на счёт уточнения положений Договора, которые нас не устраивают. Думаю, мы должны сосредоточиться на этом.</p><p>— Вся команда не должна присутствовать, Росс. Мы с Кэпом и моей прекрасной невестой сможем говорить от лица всех.</p><p>Госсекретарь осматривает всех с неким разочарованием и о чем-то думает.</p><p>— Подписи должны поставить все, — в конце концов отвечает мужчина.</p><p>— До подписей ещё нужно дожить, — в подобном тоне отвечает Стив твёрдо.</p><p>— Если хочешь, Росс, — госсекретарь кривится на фамильярность, но Тони не обращает внимания на его недовольство, — мы можем превратить скучную встречу в невероятно занятный балаган, но тогда нам придётся сообщить в прессу о том, что правительство затягивает процесс.</p><p>— Это шантаж, Старк? — мужчина вздёргивает бровь.</p><p>— Констатация факта, — Пеппер смотрит на Тони чуть раздраженно, как будто хочет пнуть его. Старк не реагирует, выработав к этому взгляду иммунитет за многие годы.</p><p>Оказавшись за дверями лифта, Питер выдыхает. Кажется, герои, которые окружают его, рады не меньше.</p><p>— Придурок, — бормочет парень в напряжённую тишину. Никто ничего не говорит, но парень не может не заметить согласных взглядов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таким взвинченным Брюса Питер не видел никогда. Обычно спокойный и немного апатичный мужчина меряет шагами зал, куда они перебрались вместе с теми, кто не захотел расходиться по комнатам.<p>— Зачем он вообще нас собрал? — спрашивает Клинт, который спокойно растянулся на матах, сложив руки под головой.</p><p>— Чтобы позлить, — Т’Чалла сидит на скамейке и выглядит совершенно спокойным.</p><p>— Неужели он думает, что после всего его рожа может нас разозлить?</p><p>— Не нас, а его, — Лэнг кивает на Брюса и тут же снова жалеет, что открыл рот. Брюс замирает среди комнаты и глубоко вздыхает, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>— Он прав, — бормочет Беннер. — Мы не встречались довольно давно. Возможно, он рассчитывал своим поведением вызвать того другого парня.</p><p>— И насколько у него получилось? — Наташа пинает Клинта под ребра, потому что тот проявляет чудеса проницательности.</p><p>— Всё под контролем, — бормочет Брюс. — Пойду помедитирую.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Не думала, что здесь хорошее место для медитации, — усмехается Наташа. Она находит Брюса через два часа на крыше какого-то заброшенного дома. Беннер не вздрагивает, будто ожидает, что его найдут.<p>— Думала, что тот парень уже громит Нью-Йорк, когда я исчез? — он бросает на неё подавленный взгляд через плечо и давит грустную улыбку. — Я контролирую себя, можешь так всем и передать.</p><p>— Все не знают, что ты ушёл, — шпионка легко садится рядом, её ноги свисают с крыши, пока Брюс выбирает более безопасное положение на краю. — И я пришла не за этим.</p><p>— Тогда зачем?</p><p>— Росс причастен к тому, что с тобой случилось, да? — непривычно мягко спрашивает она и этим прокалывается.</p><p>— Ты видела моё дело, Наташа. Зачем эти вопросы? — мужчина щурится недоверчиво.</p><p>— А Элизабет это?..</p><p>— Мы были близки, — он кивает и отводит взгляд. Женщина не удивляется.</p><p>— Дай угадаю, от неё ты тоже сбежал? — спрашивает она и Брюс непривычно вскакивает на ноги, отдаляясь.</p><p>— Зачем ты пришла? — спрашивает он и снова делает еле заметные глубокие вдохи.</p><p>— Мы так и не говорили после Заковии, — Наташа пропускает в голос неловкость. Беннер выдыхает, вспоминая всё, о чём они тогда говорили. Побег вместе. Солнце скоро сядет.</p><p>Он молчит, потому что говорить-то и нечего. То, о чём они говорили тёмными вечерами, всегда казалось утопией — прекрасным и желанным будущим, которого он не мог себе позволить.</p><p>— Брюс, — Беннер уже давно перестал отличать, когда она говорила искренне, а когда применяла на нем свои шпионские штучки. Поэтому ушёл от её прикосновений и нахмурился.</p><p>— Со мной в комплекте идёт слишком неприятный подарочек, и ты это знаешь, — тон кажется слишком беспомощным.</p><p>— То же мне, новость, — фыркает Наташа и неловко сжимает руку в кулак, которой хотела коснуться его лица. — Мы справлялись с этим.</p><p>— Ты справлялась, — он еле сдерживается, чтобы не закричать. Неужели она не понимает, совсем ничего не понимает? — Меня не было у руля, забыла?</p><p>— Брюс, — если он отступит ещё на шаг, то свалится с крыши. Сейчас это более соблазнительно, чем продолжать разговор. — Тот другой парень для меня не проблема.</p><p>— Я рад за вас, — приходится дышать глубже, но замолчать он не может. — Только у меня ты спросить забыла.</p><p>— А сейчас я чем занимаюсь? — Наташа улавливает его раздражение и говорит более твёрдо.</p><p>— Не слышишь моего «нет»! — он повышает голос и оступается, падая с крыши. И как обычно думает не о себе, а о том, что наделает тот парень, после того, как встанет и отряхнется от обломков асфальта.</p><p>Когда твёрдая рука хватает его и вытаскивает назад, Брюс чувствует, что начинает терять контроль. Видимо, Наташа тоже это видит, потому что начинает говорить.</p><p>— Эй, я держу тебя, — он ненавидит этот её успокаивающий тон… и любит больше всего на свете. Потому что забота это не то, что привыкаешь получать, когда превращаешься в ужасное чудовище.</p><p>Она помогает ему выбраться назад на крышу и снова садится рядом, пока Беннер берёт себя в руки.</p><p>— Я неплохо справляюсь, — усмехается она и мужчина не понимает — то ли она издевается, то ли празднует свою правоту.</p><p>— Ты не всегда сможешь удержать меня, — бормочет Брюс чувствуя, что уже проиграл.</p><p>— А ты попробуй от меня ускользнуть, — Наташа улыбается и сплетает их пальцы вместе. И у него уже нет сил сопротивляться, совсем нет сил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Один раз, когда Тони Старк упал перед врагом на колени</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Может вы снова расскажете о своих правах, мисс Поттс? У вас прекрасно получается, — слышит Тони ядовитый голос сквозь тяжелую дрёму. Тело кажется неподъёмным и тяжёлым, а мысли путаются.</p><p>— Я не думаю, что этот разговор уместен здесь и сейчас, мистер Росс, — слышит он знакомый стальной голос. Слишком знакомый.</p><p>— Пошёл вон отсюда! — Пеппер говорит тихо и с угрозой. Старк понемногу приходит в себя, стальные нотки в голосе любимой женщины действуют отрезвляюще.</p><p>— И не подумаю, — Росс фыркает, вызывая тем самым привычное раздражение. Тони наконец продирает глаза и обнаруживает себя не в своей спальне. Да и хорошо, что это странное собрание не происходит там. Но вот просыпаться в больничной палате всё равно не слишком приятно.</p><p>— Думаю, мы можем переместиться в более удобное место для обсуждения. Тони нужен отдых, — давит Фьюри властно. Старк моргает, на него никто не обращает внимание.</p><p>— Общественность взбудоражена, люди в панике, Договор летит в пекло. Мне всё равно где, главное, чтобы кто-то за это ответил, — «Дело дрянь», — думает Старк. Голова слишком тяжёлая, а воспоминания скользкие и рассыпаются, не давая разобраться, что вообще происходит.</p><p>— Тони не будет отвечать за это, пока не оправится, — Пеппер немного берёт себя в руки, но раздражение из голоса никуда не девается.</p><p>— Тони вполне способен сам решить, если вы, конечно, отвлечётесь, и посвятите его в тему разговора, — Старк приподнимается. Обычное движение даётся с трудом и это злит. Зато в голове немного проясняется от резкой боли, и Тони начинает вспоминать свой сумасшедший денёк.</p><p>— Вы обещали, — шипит Росс, поворачиваясь к нему, — что держите всех оправданных Мстителей под контролем. В итоге что? Семеро агентов мертвы от рук Барнса. Сам он сбежал. Роджерс подался в бега вместе с ним, прихватив за собой Паука, а ваши хвалёные Мстители не смогли их сдержать, хотя были в сборе. И это ваш контроль?</p><p>— Технически, всё было не так, — бурчит Тони и садится. Пеппер оказывается рядом и её пальцы впиваются в запястье, умоляя его не спешить. Старк оглядывается. Вместо привычной Башни он просыпается на Базе, и на это тоже, конечно, находится причина. — Мстители не смогли никого сдержать, потому что их самих сдержали.</p><p>— Конечно, ваш хвалёный искусственный интеллект сошёл с ума. А может это просто прикрытие и вы сами всё это устроили? — зло выплёвывает Росс. Тони хмурится и смотрит в ответ также хмуро:</p><p>— Далеко не каждый может свести с ума мой искусственный интеллект. В последний раз именно вы это сделали. Вызывает подозрения, не находите, — мужчина вздёргивает седые брови в возмущении. — Росс, — Тони устало выдыхает, — если ты решил, что всё это устроил я, то у нашей страны серьёзные проблемы с кадрами в правительстве. Я пытался его остановить, но, как видишь, меня немного придавило многотонным грузовиком ко дну реки.</p><p>Госсекретарь смотрит зло, но не отвечает. Разумно.</p><p>— Что произошло, Старк? — Фьюри обеспокоен и это плохо. Всё, чёрт возьми, плохо.</p><p>— Кто-то взломал Пятницу. Зимнего солдата снова превратили в зомби. Башня сошла с ума и заперлась. Теперь это крепость, в которую нет входа и из которой нет выхода. А я как раз заказал свою любимую пиццу, теперь эта свора мутантов и супергероев съест её, пока мы будем расхлёбывать здесь, — Старк встает. Его и правда неплохо помяло, но костюм сработал верно, уберёг от переломов и воды. Главное, чтобы из строя не вышел, потому что без Пятницы доставать новый слишком сложно.</p><p>— Тони, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — Пеппер говорит без особой надежды. Мужчина оборачивается и подходит, привлекая её к себе. Женщина взволнована и испуганна.</p><p>— Извини, милая, но наш ужин придётся перенести, — бормочет он в её волосы и мягко целует. Пеппер переживает, но понимает, что он не может остаться сейчас.</p><p>— Ладно, — он отстраняется и поворачивается к мужчинам, которые на удивление находят хоть каплю тактичности и не комментируют. Он в последний раз сжимает её дрожащую ладонь и отходит, чтобы не было соблазна остаться, — позовите Паучка, мне понадобится его мозг и Карен.</p><p>— Тони, — мужчины переглядываются удивлённо, а в голосе Фьюри слышится волнение и раздражение, — Человек-паук погнался за Барнсом, когда ты улетел, и с тех пор от него ни слуху ни духу.</p><p>Чёрт. Ребёнок. Это хреново. Хотя что сейчас не хреново?</p><p>— Старк, ты знаешь, кто за этим стоит? — он задумчиво посмотрел на Фьюри. События последних нескольких месяцев сплыли в памяти. Да, определённые догадки у него были.</p><p>— Я не уверен, — уклончиво отвечает Старк. — Хорошо, детишки, где мой костюм? Папочке пора повеселиться.</p><p>Ник сводит брови, но ничего не расспрашивает при Россе. Госсекретарь тоже не пылает радостью, но и не вмешивается. Пеппер смотрит на него и её рука всё ещё немного дрожит, когда она протягивает ему дуговой реактор.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тони летит быстро, пытаясь предугадать, что будет дальше. Он наспех подключается к Карен через часы, которые готовил как подарок ребёнку на шестнадцатилетие. Это, конечно, не Пятница с её безграничным доступом буквально ко всему, но жучок Питера отследить может. И Старк совсем не удивляется, когда через полтора часа оказывается на пороге одной из старых военных баз Щ.И.Т.а.<p>Тони готов поставить всё что угодно на то, что его ждут, поэтому он даже не пытается прятаться. Заходит, проделывая дыру в бетонном заборе. Вокруг никого нет на первый взгляд. Он включает тепловизор. База пустует. Неудивительно, после того, как организацию рассекретили, многие её объекты опустели.</p><p>— А вот и оно, — бормочет Старк, когда Карен находит единственных людей в этом запустении.</p><p>В мыслях он проклинает злодеев, которых тянет пониже под землю. Несколько минут колебаний и Тони просто вызывает лифт, решая зайти внаглую.</p><p>— Пять человек за дверьми, — рапортует Карен, когда лифт с неприятным звуком останавливается в двадцати метрах под землёй.</p><p>— Привет, девочки, — говорит он в полный голос с привычной толикой сарказма, когда дверь открывается. И тут же понимает, что что-то не так. Потому что коридор перед ним пустой. Мужчина оглядывается и аккуратно выходит из лифта. Всё ещё никого.</p><p>— Какого чёрта, Карен? — ему никто не отвечает. — Твою мать, — ругается мужчина, пытаясь перезапустить систему. Карен молчит.</p><p>— Я ждал тебя, — знакомый голос эхом звучит в пустом коридоре и Старк напрягается.</p><p>— Бэк, — фыркает Тони и идёт на голос. — Давно не виделись.</p><p>— С того дня, когда ты выкинул меня на улицу, — мужчина замирает среди пустого коридора. Вокруг пусто, а ненавистный голос звучит отовсюду. Он оглядывается, пытаясь найти Квентина, который продолжает издевательски вещать, — присвоив себе моё изобретение.</p><p>— М.О.Р.Г? — говорит он с презрением. — Ты знаешь, что Старк Индастриз оставляет за собой права на изобретения учёных, которые на нас работают.</p><p>— М.О.Р.Г., — Квентин вдруг оказывается прямо за его спиной, отрезая путь к лифту. — Ты назвал так дело всей моей жизни и использовал его, чтобы потешить своё эго, — в голосе звучит злость и презрение.</p><p>— Какое дело, такое и название, — Старк оборачивается и смотрит мужчине прямо в глаза. Бэк выглядит злым, но что-то в его взгляде есть торжествующее.</p><p>— Моё изобретение может изменить мир! — его голос взлетает до крика мгновенно и Тони жалеет, что Бэк не видит, как он закатывает глаза под шлемом. — И сегодня я тебе это докажу.</p><p>— Я не нанимался тебе в психотерапевты, Бэк, — у него заканчивается терпение. — Просто сдайся и отбрось свои бредовые идеи, и уйдёшь отсюда целым.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь, Старк, что тебя ждёт, — рычит мужчина разозлённо, мечтая стереть эту извечную самоуверенность из голоса бывшего босса.</p><p>— Да что ты? — Тони всё-таки убирает шлем, приказывая ему исчезнуть силой мысли, чтобы Квентин мог увидеть презрение на его лице. — Не представляю? Пятница взломана, значит мистер Гуттерман где-то рядом. Кого ты ещё приволок сюда, Бэк? У вас свой отряд неудачников?</p><p>— Ты увидишь много знакомых лиц, — мужчина сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Вокруг его тела обернулся плащ, а на голове появился странный шлем, заполненный зеленоватым свечением. — И пожалеешь, что обидел нас.</p><p>— Твои иллюзии правдоподобны, Бэк, но тебе придётся постараться, чтобы достать меня своими картинками. Кстати, неплохой костюмчик. Кто дизайнер? Костюмер Аквамена?</p><p>Бэк ничего не ответил, только молча вскинул руки. Тони подал команду шлему закрыться скорее рефлекторно, не ожидая никакого вреда. А зря, вред был. Его отшвырнуло в другой конец коридора мощной волной энергии. Железный человек упал, но скорее от неожиданности, чем от силы удара.</p><p>— Ну, ты сам напросился, Человек-аквариум, — он направил репульсор на противника, пытаясь сбить того мощным зарядом. Однако Бэк остался на месте. Вместо поражённого врага Тони услышал знакомый стон от боли, который заставил его мгновенно вскочить на ноги.</p><p>— За что, мистер Старк? — Квентин исчез. На его месте сидел растерянный Питер, который прижимал руки к груди.</p><p>— Паучок, — Тони вскочил на ноги и побежал к парню. Питер слабо встал на ноги, держась за место ожога. В тот момент Тони поклялся себе, что разорвёт Квентина Бэка, как только до него доберётся. — Ты в порядке? — он попытался схватить парня за плечи, но Квентин внезапно очутился за его спиной. Прогремел выстрел. Питер отлетел вперёд и со всего маху врезался в двери лифта. На его животе быстро расползалось кровавое пятно.</p><p>— Питер! — он добежал до парня за мгновение и попытался пережать рану на его животе. Однако руки прошли сквозь голограмму и парень перед ним исчез, оставив по себе только пустой коридор.</p><p>— Бэк, — Тони зарычал, чувствуя, как бесконтрольная ярость заливает его.</p><p>— Ты так смешон в своей заботе о пацане. Думаешь, сможешь его ото всех защитить? Не от меня, Старк, не от меня, — Тони уже даже не пытался поймать Бэка, понимая, что это очередная иллюзия.</p><p>— За это световое шоу я упрячу тебя так глубоко в Рафт, что ты забудешь о том, что такое нормальная жизнь, — бормочет он зло и поворачивается к лифту. — А теперь попробуй помешать мне уйти своим плохо срежиссированным спектаклем.</p><p>— Нет, Тони, мы ещё не закончили. Это только начало, — Квентин снова исчезает.</p><p>Вместе с ним исчезает и коридор. Наступает темнота. Только вязкий зелёный туман клубится у его ног. Пространства вокруг слишком много и Тони из раза в раз напоминает себе, что всё вокруг иллюзия, а где-то впереди лифт. Он выберется на улицу, где есть связь, вызовет сюда всех доступных агентов и достанет Бека из-под земли в прямом смысле этого слова.</p><p>По его подсчётам до лифта остается всего ничего, когда перед ним вспыхивает свет. Будто кто-то включил прожектор, который освещает такую знакомую ракету.</p><p>— Иерихон, — бормочет Старк. Он замирает на минуту, но всё же продолжает идти. Это всё не реально, просто иллюзия, картинка давно уничтоженной ракеты. Которая наводится на него и стреляет. Тони усмехается, потому что его ракета работала совсем не так и сносила всё на его пути. И одновременно с этим Старк задумывается о том, что выбраться наружу будет не так просто, потому что удар в грудь довольно неиллюзорный, да ещё и сильнее предыдущего. Теперь Тони отбрасывает на пол не потому что он не готов к удару, а потому, что что бы в него не стреляло, оно было чертовски сильным.</p><p>— И это твой план, Бэк? — Тони повышает голос и наконец понимает, что не так с этим коридором. Эхо от его голоса слишком сильное, будто он в безразмерном ангаре.</p><p>Бэк не отвечает. Ракета впереди всё ещё издевательски сверкает в свете прожектора. Снова слышится выстрел. Град мелких камушков бьётся о его броню и Тони не может понять, реальность это или нет. Когда кусок потолка над его головой откалывается и тяжелые камни придавливают его к бетонному полу, Тони решает сделать выбор в сторону реальности и срывается с места. Быть погребенным здесь под завалами камня не хочется. Он бежит вперёд.</p><p>Вместо лифта перед ним теперь дверь, но он не задумывается и врывается в неё. Чтобы затормозить у самого края крыши. Тони оглядывается и тихое ругательство вырывается сквозь зубы. Он на крыше Башни. И хотя он держится за мысль, что никуда из подвала не выходил — перед ним бескрайнее небо и прекрасный вид на Нью-Йорк.</p><p>Омрачённый пожарами, развалинами небоскрёбов. С неба на город сыпятся пришельцы, читаури разносят город. Знакомая дыра в небе выглядит, как издевательство. Что-то толкает в спину и выталкивает за край. Он активирует репульсоры, но Железного человека подхватывает мощный поток воздуха и несёт вверх. Прямо к той дыре в небе, полёт в который он еле пережил.</p><p>— Нет-нет-нет, — бормочет мужчина и сжимает зубы, пытаясь изменить траекторию полёта. Он уже видит безграничную темноту космоса и пугающе знакомый инопланетный корабль, когда репульсоры наконец вырывают его из потока и он летит прочь от этой дыры в чистое небо. Безграничное пространство вдруг заканчивается — Тони врезается в стену и видит, как иллюзия чуть расходится. Мелкие камушки снова стучат по костюму, пока он летит вниз.</p><p>Приземление не из лучших. Старк на секунду прикрывает глаза и делает тяжелый вдох. Он чувствует — с бронёй что-то не то. А ещё ужасно пекут рёбра. Если это перелом, Пеппер его убьёт.</p><p>Все мысли вылетают из головы, стоит ему открыть глаза. И оказаться в пещере Афганистана. С броней что-то не так, потому что на нём его заношенная толстовка и спортивные штаны. На груди ткань оттягивает его первый реактор.</p><p>— Ты вернулся, Тони? — знакомый голос заставляет ноги подкосится.</p><p>— Инсен? — он смотрит вокруг, пытаясь увидеть мужчину. Потом смотрит на себя снова, рассматривая более придирчиво. Дни в пещере тянулись долго и отпечатались в его памяти ужасным клеймом.</p><p>— В Афганистане у меня была одежда похуже, — с вызовом говорит он и осторожно двигается. Глаза обманывают его мозг, но если прислушаться к ощущением, то можно почувствовать, как броня всё ещё облегает тело, словно вторая кожа. Когда Тони открывает глаза, то снова оказывается в темноте.</p><p>— Очко в мою пользу, — усмехается он, но тут же улыбка пропадает с лица. Иллюзия меняется и привычное голубое свечение помогает немного привести мысли в порядок. Однако ненадолго. Он оглядывается вокруг и задыхается воздухом от смеси злости и смятения.</p><p>Потому что он, чёрт возьми, дома. Светлая комната, рояль, даже та самая горящая свеча. Тони пробует задуть её, но в это раз иллюзия выдерживает и не исчезает. Он слышит музыку. Он знает, кто сейчас сидит за роялем, слышит знакомые шаги сзади и закрывает глаза. Нет-нет-нет. Это иллюзия, это не правда. Ну же, Старк, не давай этому уроду такого шанса потешаться над собой.</p><p>— Тони, — её голос точно такой же, как он и запомнил. И потом — Старк может поклясться — он чувствует знакомое лёгкое прикосновение к щеке, — ты так вырос.</p><p>Боже. Как хорошо, что на нём шлем, потому что глаза начинает печь. Внутри всё скручивается от боли. Пожалуйста, твою мать, Бэк, прекрати это, ты делаешь хуже всем.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что сегодня случится, — говорит она совсем рядом. Не открывай глаза, не открывай глаза.</p><p>— Мне жаль, мам, но ты ненастоящая, — цедит Тони и хочет себя убить за то, как слабо звучит его голос.</p><p>— Да, — легко соглашается женщина, касание к его щеке возвращается. Эфемерное и слабое, но правдоподобное. — Ты знаешь это, потому что каждый день видишь человека, который меня убил. И ничего не делаешь.</p><p>На его плечо опускается тяжелая рука и прикосновение кажется таким знакомым и чужим одновременно.</p><p>— Не переживай из-за этого, сын, — Тони снова ненавидит себя за то, что вздрагивает от голоса отца. Он звучит совсем рядом. Говард хлопает его по плечу. — Ты не сможешь разочаровать меня ещё больше.</p><p>— Нет, нет, — шепчет он, — ты не настоящий.</p><p>Старк заставляет себя распахнуть глаза. Грустный взгляд матери прямо перед ним. Он поднимает руку. Сдаётся и убирает перчатку в надежде почувствовать её тепло. Разум кричит о том, что это всё не настоящее. Он сжимает зубы до боли. И не касается. Вместо этого Старк резко поворачивается и хватает другую руку. Вполне реальную.</p><p>— Попался, — шипит он и действительно видит Бэка прямо перед собой. Настоящего, не голограмму. Секунду на его лице замешательство, а потом иллюзия исчезает, а по бокам от мужчины возникают два дрона.</p><p>Квентин молчит, но на его лице нет испуга. Тони действует молниеносно, но Бэк оказывается быстрее. Залп из дронов сбивает с ног. Тони отлетает. Над его головой не низкий потолок — он и правда в огромном ангаре. По которому носился, поддавшись иллюзиям. Мужчина снова исчезает, а он кидается за ним.</p><p>— Стоять, — рычит он. Репульсор слушается и Тони в остервенении начинает палить вокруг, надеясь попасть если не в мужчину, то в его оружие. Однако он не попадает. Ангар кажется пустым. А потом вдруг на его плечо опускается тяжелый груз и Старку не надо поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что происходит. Потому что эту тяжесть он чувствовал не одну ночь в своих ужасных кошмарах. Ядерная бомба. Манхэттен. Читаури. Чревоточина.</p><p>Воздух заканчивается вокруг. К чёрту. К чёрту тебя, Квентин, и твои иллюзии. Старк позволяет себе упасть на колени и снимает шлем, хватая ртом воздух. Лёгкие привычно сдавливает. К световому шоу от Бэка прибавляется паническая атака, какая радость.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь, Бэк? — спрашивает он хрипло, когда удаётся протолкнуть воздух в лёгкие. — Я знаю, что ты подбирался ко мне не один месяц. Связался с остатками «Десяти колец», прислал джеты, похитил Пеппер, тронул Питера. Какая у тебя цель?</p><p>Квентин материализуется прямо перед ним и смотрит с ухмылкой на его беспомощность. Старк хочет вскочить на ноги и сбить с его лица эту самоуверенность, но понимает, что так он ничего не добьётся.</p><p>— Великий Тони Старк на коленях, — говорит он, вскидывая руки. — Оно того стоило.</p><p>— Нет, Бэк, — голос всё ещё хриплый, но дыхание выравнивается. Тони поднимает голову и встаёт на ноги, смотря зло, но без вызова. Анализирует. — Ты мог заманить меня сюда когда угодно и устроить своё шоу. Какая у тебя цель на самом деле?</p><p>Бэк смотрит с прищуром и не выглядит удивлённым. Хмыкает и вытаскивает из-под плаща небольшую коробочку. Очень знакомую.</p><p>— Э.Д.И.Т., — произносят они одновременно.</p><p>— Ты отвлекал меня, чтобы украсть её, — Тони просто думает вслух, чувствуя себя более уверенно, потому что его голос, возможно, единственная настоящая вещь вокруг. — Но тебе и твоим дружкам не по зубам защита.</p><p>— Передай мне управление, — Старк фыркает и закатывает глаза:</p><p>— Разбежался.</p><p>Бэк не говорит ни слова. Моментально скрывается в темноте, а потом возникает снова, но не один. Он тащит за собой Питера. Парень в подраном костюме и выглядит ужасно. Тони хмурится. Что-то неуловимо поменялось в Паучке и это изменение ему не нравилось. Паркер смотрел затравленно и горбился. На руках наручники, и Тони усмехается — его ребёнок сломал бы тонкий металл одним движением.</p><p>— Я не куплюсь на твои иллюзии снова, — Питер поднимает глаза и смотрит удивленным взглядом.</p><p>— Мистер Старк? Это и правда вы? — его голос надтреснутый, а глаза красные. И он так похож на себя, что Тони очень не нравится.</p><p>— Помнишь Викторию? — спрашивает Бэк, не обращая внимание на парня. Старк хочет снова фыркнуть, но вдруг паззл в его голове сходится. И он кивает. — Она пыталась синтезировать вещество, которое удаляет отдельные фрагменты ДНК.</p><p>— Да, но она сдалась и ушла из компании, такое бывает, — бормочет Тони, вспоминая женщину. Она была по истине гениальна, но одной гениальности мало, нужна стальная выдержка и упорство.</p><p>— Уволилась, — кивает Бэк, — аккурат после вылазки Мстителей в Вашингтон, где во время борьбы с Гидрой убили её мужа. Она ушла от тебя, Старк, и сделала прорыв. Сыворотку, обратную той, что ввели в Роджерса.</p><p>— Это ею погасили регенерацию Питера, — кивает мужчина. — Не дурная вещь, однако действует часов десять от силы.</p><p>— Этого хватит, чтобы убить его, — Квентин кивает на Питера и теперь всё становится понятным. Паучок разделается с наручниками на раз-два, как только к нему вернутся его суперсилы. — Передай управление Э.Д.И.Т. мне, и я отпущу его.</p><p>— Нет, мистер Старк, не надо, — вокруг лица парня оборачивается повязка и он замолкает. Тони хмурится от упорства в его голосе. Геройство из этого парня не уберешь никакими уколами.</p><p>Квентин смотрит за его терзаниями с приевшейся довольной ухмылкой, а вокруг вдруг начинает звучать его голос с нотками победителя:</p><p>— Мы используем Э.Д.И.Т. и создадим нового супергероя. Который будет нести справедливость и покажет людям, что Мстители — ничто. Им не нужно будет сомневаться и искать оправдания смертям всех, кого вы не успели спасти, потому что они будут знать только то, что мы им покажем.</p><p>— Спасибо, человек-экспозиция, — бурчит Тони себе под нос. — Как я узнаю, что мальчик не иллюзия и что ты действительно его отпустишь. Мне нужны доказательства, Бэк.</p><p>— Сам посмотри, — Квентин протягивает ему футляр с очками. Тони принимает его и картинка перед ним проясняется. Темнота рассеивается. Они правда в пустом огромном ангаре. Реальный Питер выглядит точно также, а вот Бэк стоит в костюме, который используют при создании спецэффектов, и прозрачном шлеме, с помощью которого управляет всем. Старк изучает обстановку несколько минут и не делает резких движений. Потому что ребёнок перед ним настоящий.</p><p>— Э.Д.И.Т., — он перебивает приветствия, — можешь передать управление Квентину Бэку?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нет покоя голове в венце. А голове в шлеме особенно. Квентин Бэк чувствует себя победителем, ожидая заветного подтверждения. Он ухмыляется и прокручивает в голове речь, которую расскажет сначала Нику Фьюри, а потом и общественности.<p>Он, пришелец из другого измерения, появился, чтобы предотвратить ядерную войну, которую хотели начать боевики из Афганистана, знаменитая банда «Десять колец». Он вмешался в перестрелку (мёртвые тела наивных боевиков уже были раскиданы по всей базе) и сумел помочь, вытащив из заминированного подвала бессознательного Человека-паука. А вот Тони Старк героически погиб, отдав свою жизнь ради их спасения.</p><p>А потом он с ликующей командой станет лучшим из героев, потому что остальные умрут. Мстители канут в Лету, а он — Бэк, будет процветать и оберегать спокойствие людей от угроз, которые сам же и создаст.</p><p>— Приготовься, Уильям, — он посылает мысленный сигнал и смотрит на ненавистного миллиардера перед собой. Сломленного человека, у которого нет выбора. Ликование заливает собой всё его естество. Он смотрит презрительно на человека, который лишил его всего.</p><p>И не замечает хитрого блеска в глазах Тони Старка.</p><p>Питер расширяет глаза, когда крепкая рука, которая всё это время сжимала его плечо, внезапно слабеет. С громким звоном шлем на голове Квентина разбивается от сильного удара. Мужчина валится без сознания. Знакомый щит пролетает по помещению дугой и с тихим стуком падает на пол.</p><p>Никогда в своей жизни Питер Паркер не был так рад появлению Капитана Америки, как сейчас.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Навести порядок в голове очень трудно, но Тони старается изо всех сил. Он сидит на мягком кресле, пока квинджет несёт их обратно в центр города. Кэп взял управление на себя. Он вообще многое взял на себя в этот день, и Тони ему за это благодарен.<p>И вроде бы вот сейчас момент, когда Тони может спокойно вздохнуть и выпустить пар, но воспоминания не дают ему успокоиться. Связанный Бэк и его сообщник где-то в соседнем отсеке. И стоит огромных усилий не сорваться и не прострелить им головы за их прекрасные иллюзии. Должен же он как-то выразить благодарность за то, что они не поленились прокатить его по самым ужасным воспоминаниям.</p><p>Сдерживает его тёплое тело, которое прижимается к нему сбоку. Питер дрожит. Как и тогда, когда Ведьма влезла в его голову, ребёнок испуган и невероятно тактилен. Обычно Тони раздражали физические контакты. Сейчас в груди разливалось приятное тепло от того, как Питер отчаянно ищет у него утешения.</p><p>— Малыш, — зовёт он. Голова ребёнка покоится на его плече. Питер искоса поднимает на него взгляд, а потом всё же отстраняется недовольно, — ты как?</p><p>— Ты тоже видел, да? — высокий голос чуть дрожит. Огромные глаза разглядывают его, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть.</p><p>— Да, ты же знаешь, — Старк не знал, насколько много Питер увидел. Точно больше половины.</p><p>— Я тоже видел, — он кладёт голову на плечо мужчины, пряча наполненный слезами взгляд.</p><p>Тони молчит. Не хочется лезть в голову ребёнку, Бэк явно не мультики с единорогами ему показывал. Если он подготовился к встрече с Пауком также основательно, как к встрече с Тони, то парню пришлось не легко. Лучше не давить на ребёнка и подождать, пока он сам расскажет.</p><p>— Мы так и не говорили, — Тони меняет одну неприятную тему на другую, желая наладить хоть что-то.</p><p>— О чём? — в этот раз Питер не поднимает головы то ли от лени, то ли, чтобы в глаза не смотреть.</p><p>— О том инциденте с Харли, — Старк хочет закатить глаза, потому что к чему притворяться, что не понимаешь. Тони тут вообще-то на непростой разговор настроился.</p><p>— О, — парень удивляется слишком картинно. — Да, извините. Я не должен был вот так исчезать, — парень отстраняется и садится ровно в кресле. Тони медлит, а потом притягивает его обратно, недовольно пробормотав:</p><p>— Хватит уже ёрзать, — пару минут проходит в молчании, пока Питер устраивается удобнее. — У Харли характер не сахар, я знаю это.</p><p>— Ага, — он фыркает. Мужчина смотрит на него неодобрительно, и Паучок вздыхает, испытывая надобность объясниться. — Я взбесился не поэтому.</p><p>— А почему? — если этот маленький паршивец заставит его задать ещё один наводящий вопрос, Тони ему точно зад надерёт. Чёртовы душевные разговоры, это точно не его стезя. От того, чтобы перевести тему, мужчину сдерживает только желание помочь Питеру. Будь на месте ребёнка кто-то другой, Старк бы уже сто раз не сдержал сарказм.</p><p>— Мы с ним оба оскорбляли друг друга, но отругали вы только меня, — к настоящему детскому заявлению добавляется выпяченная нижняя губа, что придает ему вид обиженного пятилетнего малыша. Тони не сдерживает улыбку и треплет подростка по голове, чтобы обижаться не вздумал.</p><p>— Я не мог отругать вас вместе, потому что Харли тогда самую малость улетел домой, — хмыкает Старк всё ещё весело.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — Паркер мнется, не обижаясь на его веселье. Только грустнеет немного сильнее и жует губу. — Просто вы и мисс Поттс выглядели такими разочарованными. А я не хотел вас разочаровывать, — бормочет он совсем тихо.</p><p>— Ты не разочаровал меня, ребёнок. После парома простой перепалкой с Кинером ты меня уже не удивишь.</p><p>— Вам говорили, что вы не умеете утешать? — Питер щурится обиженно и тихо вздыхает.</p><p>— Говорили, — просто соглашается Старк.</p><p>Между ними снова тишина, но в этот раз более спокойная и уютная. Питер то ли дремлет, то ли притворяется, а Тони мягко перебирает его волосы, пытаясь успокоить подростка. В эмоциях он был ещё хуже, чем в физическом контакте. Но сейчас вроде бы всё прошло гладко. Ребёнок его не ненавидит, скорее даже наоборот.</p><p>— Он показал мне их могилы, — вдруг говорит Питер. Его мышцы напрягаются, а губы мелко дрожат. — Дяди Бена. Родителей.</p><p>Желание прихлопнуть Бэка, словно надоедливую букашку, только усиливается. И Тони незамедлительно обещает себе так и сделать. А потом разыскать каждого из его сообщников и позволить им разделить судьбу лидера.</p><p>— А потом, — Старку не нравилось, как дрожит голос ребёнка, но он не перебивал, — там появилось надгробие Мэй. И ваше, мистер Старк, — ребёнок съёживается на сидении и кусает губы, сдерживая позорное желание расплакаться. — Простите, я не должен этого говорить. Просто меня это испугало, и я… извините, сэр.</p><p>— Всё нормально, — у Тони пересыхает в горле, когда он слышит, насколько испуганный у Питера голос. Он прерывает поток беспричинных извинений и гладит ребёнка по спине. Только когда Питер немного расслабляется, он продолжает. — Ты не должен извиняться за то, что боишься потерять людей, которых любишь. Я понимаю, я тоже… — слова замирают в горле. Как будто, если он скажет заветное «…боюсь тебя потерять», это простое признание вспорет ему глотку. Мужчина чувствует неловкость и замолкает на полуслове.</p><p>Однако Питер не был бы собой, если бы всё не понял. Парень снова поднимает взгляд и на этот раз он не такой виновато-тяжёлый. Он не пытается выбить то, что Старк сказать не может по своей натуре, и тот ему благодарен.</p><p>— О чём вы думаете? — тихо спрашивает Питер. Его голос звучит так, словно парень готов уснуть в тот же момент.</p><p>— О том, как убью Квентина Бэка, — это кровожадное заявление вызывает усмешку у Питера. Парень откидывается на своём кресле и прикрывает глаза, надеясь не видеть иллюзии чёртового Мистерио в кошмарах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О спасённых котятах и разговорах с зеркалами</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я вызываю полицию, чёрт вас всех подери! — прокричала Мэй и дёрнулась к телефону. Тони только выразительно закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди, будто призывая к действию. Питер отреагировал более остро. Он вскинул руку и приклеил паутиной руку Мэй к её же бедру. Тони снова еле сдержался от тяжёлого вздоха. Сейчас горячая тётушка ему задаст.</p><p>— Питер! — вскрикнула она, пытаясь отодрать руку от тела. От этого её движения стали неловкими и женщина споткнулась о ножку стула. Питер поймал её, не давая упасть.</p><p>— Мэй, пожалуйста, прости, послушай, — забормотал он, пытаясь усадить неугомонную Мэй Паркер в кресло. Женщина, как и трижды до этого, не поддалась, — ты не можешь никуда звонить. Просто выслушай меня!</p><p>— Нет, я должна позвонить! Он вывез тебя из страны без согласия опекуна! Он дал тебе оружие и отправил на улицы! Он подверг тебя опасности! — «он», коего не удивило подобное неуважение к своей персоне, сел на диван и закинул ноги на столик. Мэй смотрела на него долгим пронзительным взглядом. Тони не отвёл взгляд, однако и вызова ей не бросал.</p><p>Это Питер носился вокруг Мэй, словно волчок. Старк же понимал — пока эта фурия не накричится и не разобьёт о его голову несколько своих ваз, она не успокоится.</p><p>— Мэй, пожалуйста, — Питер выглядел подавленным и бросал на Тони извиняющиеся взгляды. На нём до сих пор был костюм, а руки немного дрожали.</p><p>Теперь Старк понял, почему парень так стремился скрыть всё от тётушки — психует она и правда феерично.</p><p>— Я не хочу ничего слышать! — выдержке этой женщины можно позавидовать. Тони бы давно повёлся на щенячие глазки подростка и спустил ему с рук всё, что бы он не вытворил. С другой стороны, если бы он был на месте Мэй и узнал о подобном в последнюю очередь, да ещё и случайно, он бы разбил голову тому, кто втянул его ребёнка в такое даже не задумываясь.</p><p>— Питер, хватит, — на самом деле Старк собрался с мыслями минут пять назад, но решил немного помедлить, дав Мэй ещё немного покричать, а Питеру — сполна почувствовать свою вину за неосторожность. Ведь когда он позвонил и жалобным голосом, сбиваясь на каждом слове, начал вещать, Тони почти облачился в броню. Всё потому, что голос ребёнка звучал ужасно подавлено, а на заднем плане слышались чьи-то крики. Он так и сорвался с важного совещания. Лицо Росса, когда Старк просто встал и вышел из зала, стоило того. А вот Пеппер одним взглядом обещала прокатить его по всем кругам ада, — лучше принеси растворитель для своей тёти, — он сделал красноречивый жест на руку женщины, — и переоденься уже, ради Бога, не мозоль глаза.</p><p>К ещё большему возмущению Мэй, Питер послушался и отступил. Пацан опустил голову и поплёлся из комнаты, как будто тащил на себе всю тяжесть мира. Старк проводил его взглядом, но начал говорить до того, как Питер вышел:</p><p>— Так что ты хотела со мной обсудить, Мэй? — Тони решил, что после того, как она раз пять послала его в самых грубых выражениях, он может не расшаркиваться и говорить с ней без всяких «мисс» и фамилий.</p><p>— А ты, молодой человек, не грей там уши, а делай то, что тебе сказали, — прикрикнула женщина. Тони снисходительно улыбнулся.</p><p>— У пацана суперслух, Мэй, если хочешь, чтобы он не слышал, можем отойти на несколько кварталов.</p><p>— Хватит паясничать, Старк, — она снова посмотрела на мужчину убийственным взглядом, шипя, словно змея. — Кто тебе дал право использовать моего ребёнка? Ему даже шестнадцати нет, а ты отправляешь его бороться со всякими моральными уродами.</p><p>Тони посмотрел на неё, прищурившись. То, что он собирался сделать, может стоить Паучку долгого домашнего ареста, но он обязан хоть как-то показать Мэй, что он сделал костюм не просто так.</p><p>— Я не лучший наставник, которого можно найти... — начал он и был бессовестно перебит.</p><p>— Так зачем тогда, Старк? Решил переложить ответственность со своих плеч на плечи ребёнка?</p><p>— Ага, и Христа тоже я казнил, — Мэй уже готова была вспыхнуть, но Тони остановил её непринуждённым жестом руки. Перед ним появилась голограмма. Вот и получит за это Питер. — Пятница, покажи, что делал Паучок до того, как я дал ему костюм.</p><p>— Желаете увидеть записи до Германии? — уточнила ИИ. Тони в этот момент еле сдержал облегченную улыбку, потому что Пятница не вспомнила Стервятника. За ту историю Мэй точно голову бы ему оторвала.</p><p>— Давай, детка, — женщина скептически посмотрела на изображение, всем видом показывая, что никакие доводы Старка она даже рассматривать не будет. — Вот твой ребёнок. В пижаме и непонятных очках, в которых ни черта не видно, бросается и останавливает машину своим телом, — Мэй крупно вздрогнула, когда машина со всего маху угодила в Питера. Тони одёрнул себя и перешёл на более мягкий тон:</p><p>— Он силён, Мэй, эта машина не смогла бы его убить. У него более развитые органы чувств и ускоренная регенерация. Думаю, после этого случая он приполз домой, перемотал раны и на утро был в порядке, — он не умел утешать и надеялся, что его слова хоть немного помогут женщине расслабиться. Однако она стала только ещё более напряжённой.</p><p>— Костюм, что ты ему сделал, не железный. Это просто трико, в котором ребёнок также не защищён, как и в этой дурацкой пижаме, — Мэй выглядела так, будто готова пресекать всё, что связано с Человеком-пауком.</p><p>— Мой костюм крепче, — гордость пробралась в голос. Женщина бросила на Старка такой убийственный взгляд, что тот поспешил исправиться. — И он тоже кое-что умеет. Пятница, свяжись с Карен. Покажи показатели Паучка и выведи происшествия за последнюю неделю, — он подчеркнул своё желание рассказать ей всё, что она упустила.</p><p>Мэй вникала в графики, однако Тони оторвал её от этого. Он приказал Пятнице вывести видео с самого опасного момента за последнюю неделю. Тони действовал уверенно, но сам начинал сомневаться в своей затее и надеялся, что на экране не появится какой-то преступник, махающий ножом.</p><p>Картинка началась с крыши высотного здания. Питер прыгнул вниз. Мэй снова вздрогнула. Однако, когда парень уцепился за здание и издал восхищённый вскрик, пролетая над шумной улицей, женщина чуть расслабилась. Старк не сдержал улыбки. Ребёнок переговаривался с Карен, уточнил состояние Тони и сказал, что направляется в Башню. Полет ускорился, ИИ промотала до того самого момента, когда показатели начали скакать. Тони не выдержал и рассмеялся.</p><p>Даже со всеми своими способностями Питер остался тем же неуклюжим ребёнком. Парень не заметил того, что окно в Башне закрыто, и влетел в пуленепробиваемое стекло на скорости. Сначала картинка замелькала, немного испугав, однако Питер прилип к стеклу и обиженно запыхтел:</p><p>— Карен, почему ты не открыла окно?</p><p>— Ты об этом не просил, Питер, — Мэй показалось, что в компьютерном голосе мелькнуло снисхождение.</p><p>— Ну я же сказал, что собираюсь в Башню, — он пополз вверх к уже открытому окну и впрыгнул в комнату.</p><p>— Извини, Питер, я приму эту ситуацию к сведению.</p><p>Запись оборвалась, голограмма исчезла. Мэй всё ещё сидела, плотно сжав губы, однако нападать не спешила. Тони счёл это добрым знаком и продолжил.</p><p>— Как видишь, Питер сам справляется с тем, чтобы находить приключения. Я уже пытался забрать у него костюм. Он влез в ещё большие неприятности в своей пижаме, — Тони открыл несколько фотографий и показал Мэй разрушенный самолёт, всё же ожидая получить чем-то по голове.</p><p>— Боже, — выдохнула женщина, — после школьного бала, да? — Старк кивнул, не выказав удивления. Должно быть, ребёнка так потрепало, что тётя увидела его странное поведение. — Как я могла всего этого не замечать?</p><p>— Он не хотел тебя расстраивать, — Тони доверительно сжал её свободную руку на подлокотнике кресла. Женщина не оттолкнула, и Тони прервал касание сам.</p><p>— Я не могу, — буркнула женщина, — Это так ужасно. А если с ним что-то случится? В него будут стрелять или он упадёт с высоты и разобьётся? — скорее на него упадёт самолёт или он в озере утонет. Тони чуть не фыркнул, но сдержался.</p><p>— На то я и есть. Я не лучший наставник, — повторился он, — но я пытаюсь следить за его состоянием и доставать из неприятностей, когда это нужно. Хотя обычно Паучок просто душка — снимает котов с деревьев и рассказывает зеркалам, какой он крутой Мститель, — Тони спрятал беспокойство за очередной шуткой. Женщина посмотрела с прищуром. Видно было, что она колеблется.</p><p>— Я хочу знать всё, — пробормотала она. — Всё, что с ним случается, как, когда и из-за кого. И, клянусь, Старк, если ты не убережёшь его, — она угрожающе посмотрела и не продолжила. Мужчина также серьёзно кивнул. Он сам боялся думать о том, что будет, если он не убережёт его.</p><p>— А пока я успокоюсь и свыкнусь с этой мыслью, — Мэй заговорила легче и громче, — Человек-паук под домашним арестом. На неделю. А потом обсудим детали твоих вылазок, Питер.</p><p>— Хорошо, тётя Мэй, — Тони только усмехнулся, когда подросток спрыгнул прямо с потолка в коридоре, где до этого скрывался. Женщина вздрогнула и посмотрел на него во все глаза, как будто хотела убедиться, что ей не чудится.</p><p>— И не делай так больше! — она притворно схватилась за сердце рукой и строго посмотрела на подростка. Старк только усмехнулся и поднялся с места, не желая мешать семейной идиллии. Дома его ждала Пеппер, которая точно побега ему не простит. А Паркеры тут уж сами разберутся. Не впервой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Боже, храни доктора и таксиста Стрэнджа</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер терпеть ненавидел, когда с ним обращались, как с ребёнком. Или когда считали, что он слишком глуп для того, чем занимается. Питер вообще не привык считать себя глупым. Он был ботаном, задротом, невидимкой, тем-постоянно-спящим-парнем, но никогда никто не мог усомниться в его интеллекте.</p><p>Ну, конечно, до того, как он столкнулся с Тони Старком, чей собственный гений, неуёмное эго и огромные возможности переходили любые грани. Статус гения, миллиардера и далее по списку (даже не притворяйтесь, что вы не знаете этот список наизусть) нужно было поддерживать. Поэтому иногда (достаточно часто, чтобы обратить на это внимание, но достаточно редко, чтобы чувствовать себя из-за этого плохо) Питер замечал, что его накрывает тенью наставника. И он становится приложением к Старку, содержанцем или невидимкой (выберете нужное).</p><p>Так было на пароме. Однако Питер не огорчился, потому что Человек-паук правда облажался, а Железный человек всех спас.</p><p>Да и Питеру Паркеру не привыкать быть никем, незамеченным. Он вообще-то только к этому и стремился.</p><p>Однако было одно «но». Помимо ботана-Питера, он ещё был Человеком-пауком. И не то, что у него была звёздная болезнь или что-то вроде того.</p><p>Но когда ты жертвуешь огромной частью своей подростковой жизни, изнуряешь себя тренировками, почти не спишь и бросаешь девушку прямо посреди вечера, о котором так долго мечтал… хочется, чтобы мир ответил хоть каплей признательности.</p><p>Вместо этого мир пестрил заголовками о протеже Старка, помощнике Мстителей и бесполезном Человеке-пауке (название газеты угадайте сами).</p><p>Но даже не это заставило Питера выйти из себя. Последней каплей стали Мстители. Честно, Питера уже доконало, что от группы супергероев (особенно от половины еле оправданных беглецов) исходили одни проблемы. Так они его ещё и с ума сводили!</p><p>Сначала был Клинт. Мегаотец почему-то решил привязаться к Питеру и несколько дней выуживал у него признание того, что он является сыном Старка. Паркер уже готов был признаться в этом (то есть соврать), но лучник всё равно бы не отстал и продолжил засыпать подростка вопросами.</p><p>Но даже подобная приставучесть это <i>ничего страшного</i>, и Питер бы не злился, если бы не:</p><p>— Ну признай, Питти, — Клинт выскочил из очередной вентиляции прямо перед парнем. Он ходил за ним по пятам и пытался вывести из себя, чтобы выбить признание. Если Бартон хотел, чтобы это правда сработало, ему стоило меньше топать, потому что для обостренного слуха его «незаметные» перемещения были откровенно глупыми.</p><p>— Мистер Бартон, сэр, я не понимаю, о чём вы, — держаться вежливого разговора удавалось с трудом. Но Питер пережил годы травли, поэтому он научился не отвечать на провокации. — Мистер Старк не мой отец, и я не понимаю, с чего вы взяли…</p><p>— Да брось, Питер, он так возится с тобой, что сложно не догадаться, я знаю Старка не один год, с чего бы ему проявлять к тебе такое внимание, если…</p><p>Дальше Питер не слушал. Он молча развернулся и продолжил путь к своей комнате, стискивая зубы. Он прилежно молчал, но не думать о словах лучника не мог. Потому что Клинт сказал так, как будто Питер сам по себе не может ничего стоить и Старк или любой другой интересный человек не может обратить внимания на малыша-Питера.</p><p>Каждый из Мстителей пользовался подобной формулировкой. Более того, они никогда не спрашивали его мнения. Дурацкий Стив Роджерс при любой возможности носился следом за Старком и пел про возраст мальчишки, хотя Питер мог сам решить. А если его и звали на тренировки или миссии, спрашивали разрешения у Старка, но никак не у Питера. Единственным, кто действительно слышал Питера, был Тони.</p><p>И сейчас, туманным субботним днём, парень перебирал в голове события последних дней и не мог понять, почему всё получилось так, как получилось. Почему он выплеснул всю свою горечь и разочарование на самого близкого человека в этой башне, да чуть ли не во всём Нью-Йорке.</p><p>— Не лезь туда малыш, этот парень — не твоего полёта птица, — Тони на скорую руку завязывал галстук и стремился к выходу. Пеппер уже пятнадцать минут ждала его в машине, пока они с Питером занимались препирательствами. Точнее, они спорили уже несколько дней практически без перерыва, все обитатели Башни привыкли и не вмешивались. Потому что любые разговоры приводили к ещё большим ссорам.</p><p>— Но, мистер Старк, — Питер был готов закатить глаза. Все Мстители смотрели на него как на ребёнка, потому что сам Тони позволял им. Он своей чрезмерной опекой буквально показывал им, что Человек-паук ничего не стоит.</p><p>— Давай наконец закончим этот разговор, ребёнок, — Старк закатил глаза и наконец справился с галстуком. — Или поговорим об этом вечером. Но если ты вздумаешь хотя бы приблизиться к Уильяму Риве без моего ведома, Пятница отрубит костюм, а Марк вернёт тебя домой. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что провести меня не удастся.</p><p>Провести Старка он не мог даже с помощью Неда, поэтому парень только понуро кивнул.</p><p>Позже, сидя в коридоре одного из лучших госпиталей Ваканды, Питер будет думать, что у него не было шансов не влезть в неприятности в тот день. Но он всё равно чувствовал себя чертовски виноватым.</p><p>— Питер! — Пеппер шла к нему по коридору быстрым шагом. За ней спешил Харли, следом за ними в отдалении и более спокойно вышагивал доктор Стрэндж.</p><p>— Мисс Поттс, — парень не мог усидеть на месте — он подскочил к женщине, силясь выдавить хоть что-то, но этого не понадобилось. Она подхватилась и крепко обняла парня. Паркер почти зашипел — разодранный бок, который до сих пор удавалось скрывать ото всех, заныл пуще прежнего. Питер понимал, что вёл себя глупо и вакандцы залечат его ранение на раз два, но он не обращался ни к кому. Потому, что, на самом деле, сегодня он круто накосячил, а постоянная боль в боку и прилипшая к ране ткань костюма, были своеобразным наказанием.</p><p>Питер снова хотел начать извиняться перед женщиной, потому что это вообще-то из-за него Тони приходится бороться за жизнь, но он столкнулся взглядом со Стрэнджем, который покачал головой, останавливая. Паркер послушался. Кроме того Стивен сегодня очень помог — сначала завёл сердце Тони, а потом мгновенно переправил их в Ваканду.</p><p>Пеппер отпустила его и поспешила вперед по коридору в поисках врача. Питер знал куда, потому что женщина бормотала от волнения себе под нос. Кроме того она выглядела очень напуганной, что удручало ещё больше. Питер уткнулся в огромную футболку, которую натянул на себя уже в больнице, и почувствовал, что темная ткань постепенно пропитывается его кровью.</p><p>— Как это случилось? — тихо спросил Харли, когда Пеппер скрылась за углом. Он посмотрел прямо на Питера, но тот только отвёл взгляд и упёрся взглядом в стену. Ему мгновенно поплохело.</p><p>— Какой-то сумасшедший учёный обесточил пол-Нью-Йорка, а потом ударил Тони током, — Стрэндж снова выглядел уставшим и немного раздражённым, однако говорил спокойно. — Ему повезло, что костюм был на нём.</p><p>— Это был Уильям, он бывший работник Старк Индастриз, а ещё он пытался убить нас вместе с Мистерио, — сухо проговорил Питер, пряча взгляд, который помутнился от слёз. Последние двенадцать часов пробежал перед глазами. Питер был таким придурком, ужасным придурком. И то, что он сейчас, кажется, истекает кровью, вполне заслуженно. Паркеру не хочется умирать, а кому хочется? Но он не пытается делать ничего, чтобы как-то изменить свое состояние.</p><p>Потому что в тот момент он вспоминал, как Старк появился перед ним на крыше небоскрёба. Прямо как тогда, после парома. И, видит Бог, Тони был так же взбешён.</p><p>— Мистер Старк! — он вырвался из рук Марка, зло оглядываясь. Мужчина летел следом в своей новой суперклассной броне, которая силой одной его мысли исчезла и явила разъярённого Тони Старка.</p><p>— Никаких «мистер Старк», Паркер, — зло проговорил он, наступая. Питер задрожал. Это снова напомнило ему тот, прошлый раз, когда Старк забрал у него костюм.</p><p>— Вы не можете вырвать меня прямо с патруля! Вы не видите, что происходит? — Тони видел. Город оккупировали уже знакомые им дроны, электричество исчезло, на улицах царила паника и неразбериха. Воришки бросились в супермаркеты, пока системы безопасности не работали, на дорогах часто случались аварии.</p><p>— Я вижу, что происходит, и знаю, кто за этим стоит. Поэтому, пока я не выясню, какая у него цель, ты, парень, никуда не пойдёшь, или я вызову твою тётушку прямо сюда в одном из Марков, — твёрдо проговорил мужчина. Его голос срывался в крик и Питера от этого потряхивало, а ещё от того, как несправедливо с ним поступали.</p><p>— Но ничего ведь не происходит. Рива не опасен. Я просто буду помогать людям, мистер Старк, это моя работа и вы не можете за меня решать! — Паркер подскакивал на месте от волнения и возмущения. Старк услышал что-то в коммуникаторе и оглянулся.</p><p>— Парень, мне надо идти, а ты остаёшься здесь. Я не позволю тебе приблизиться ни к чему, что хоть как-то связано с сумасшедшим козлом, — после подвала Тони называл Мистерио только так.</p><p>— Почему вы до сих пор держите меня за ребёнка? — выдохнул Питер. Мужчина удивлённо вздёрнул брови, а потом усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ты и есть ребёнок, малыш, — Тони примирительно поднял руки, снова облачаясь в броню. Только шлем не скрывал его лица и взгляд, в котором светилось что-то теплое… что Питер принял за насмешку.</p><p>— Мне все это говорят, — Старк нахмурился, потому что голос парня прозвучал необычайно зло. — Я хочу помогать людям, а не сидеть в стороне, пока взрослые всё делают.</p><p>— А я хочу уберечь тебя от опасности. Помнишь, что я говорил? Это не уровень дружелюбного соседа, парень, — Тони пытался быть мягче, но Питер уже этого не замечал. Перед его глазами были заголовки газет — и там он бесполезный Человек-паук; тренировки со Мстителями — и там он ребёнок, за которого отвечает Старк; разговоры с Тони — и там он юный глупец.</p><p>— Да почему ты это решаешь? Ты мне даже не отец! Я хочу туда пойти! — Питер бросал откровенный вызов, опять же, чёрт возьми, как в прошлый раз. Однако сейчас что-то пошло не так. В прошлый раз Старк широким шагом вышел из костюма и указал Паркеру на его место. Сейчас же… нет, он не поступил так же. Он наоборот отошёл от парня на несколько шагов и посмотрел так, что Питера мгновенно выбило из стадии истерики.</p><p>— Мальчишку в Башню, — сухо сказал он замершему Марку, а сам облачился в костюм до конца и взлетел. Питер смотрел ему вслед и моргал, пытаясь осознать, что он только что, чёрт возьми, сказал.</p><p>Спустя три часа только этот эпизод всплывал в голове у Питера чётко и ярко, остальные события были размытыми и неяркими. Сначала Марк, отлетев совсем немного, отключился от странного разряда одного из дронов. Конечно, Питер воспользовался этим, чтобы вернуться и помочь наставнику, который отбивался вместе с доктором Стрэнджем. Более того, он подключился к общему каналу и доложил, что Уильям смог найти способ отключить костюм, работающий на чистой энергии. Непривычно молчаливый Тони только что-то недовольно пробурчал, отбиваясь от дронов, что к тому моменту начали биться электричеством.</p><p>А потом всё случилось, будто в замедленной съёмке. Десяток дронов окружил их небольшой отряд, начав синхронно выдавать обжигающие заряды. Питер, которого итак задело куском арматуры, приготовился уворачиваться, Стрэндж создавал порталы, но этого не понадобилось. Старк рванул вверх, привлекая к себе внимание дронов. И принял удар тока на себя.</p><p>Боже, береги доктора Стрэнджа за то, что они сейчас здесь, в Ваканде, нервничают и ждут новостей, а не едут в какой-то морг вместе с безжизненным телом Энтони Старка.</p><p>— Он не должен был жертвовать собой, не ради меня.</p><p>Харли поднялся с места напротив. Он сделал это так резко и так решительно, что даже Стрэндж сменил привычную отстраненность на заинтересованность.</p><p>— Ты как-то обидел его, да? — спросил Кинер довольно жёстко и подошёл к Питеру вплотную. Паркер хотел подняться, но его опередили, Кинер вздёрнул его за футболку наверх и прижал за грудки к стене. Стивен прокашлялся, напоминая о себе, но не вмешиваясь в конфликт.</p><p>— Да, — покорно кивнул Питер, опуская взгляд. Он мог заломать Харли не напрягаясь. Но, так же, как и с раной в боку, он считал, что это заслужил. Руки на его футболке сжались сильнее, а следом был рывок. Паучее чутье завопило, но Питер не шелохнулся. Даже маг отреагировал и кинулся разнимать драку, однако… разнимать было нечего.</p><p>Харли с силой дёрнул ткань заношенной футболки, которая расползлась по шву.</p><p>— Я так и знал, — на его лице засветился триумф, как и каждый раз, когда он был прав. — Хорошо, что никто, кроме дока не видел, как я срываю с тебя футболку посреди больничного коридора. Пошли бы слухи, — он осторожно помог Питеру сесть и подпустил встревоженного Стрэнджа, поспешно отворачиваясь. Харли не привык к такому количеству крови и мяса.</p><p>— Ты необычайно глуп, — проворчал Стивен, недовольно хмуря лоб. Однако Питер его уже не слушал — с момента разоблачения он перестал отчаянно контролировать свою боль. Он облокотился о стену и прикрыл глаза. Мягкие пальцы доктора на ране заставили его зашипеть. Противный привкус крови, который мучил его последние несколько часов, усилился. Уже отключаясь, парень почувствовал, как та самая кровь стекает с уголка его рта.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер приходил в себя долго. Первой появилась боль. Он поморщился и попытался перекатиться на бок, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку. Однако он не смог, лишь вырвав из груди тяжёлый стон. Было слишком больно для просто травмы во время патруля. Его тело не слушалось, а голова гудела. Во рту пересохло.<p>— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — неожиданно зажёгся свет, отчего Питеру физически стало больно, но он не смог выдавить ни звука. К счастью, Харли сам обо всём догадался. — О, извини. Я мог бы притвориться, что забыл о твоём суперзрении, однако я не забыл. Это маленькая месть.</p><p>В противовес едким словам Кинер взял с тумбочки стакан с водой и подал его Питеру. Увидев, насколько у парня трясутся пальцы, он сам поднес стакан к его губам и помог напиться.</p><p>— Что случилось? — его голос звучал хрипло, а тело также не слушалось, будто налитое свинцом.</p><p>— Вакандцы подлатали тебя. Ты пролежал четыре дня, тело занемело. Но с тобой уже всё в порядке. У этих ребят такие технологии, что и шрама не осталось, а у тебя в животе была такая дыра, что удивительно, как оттуда не вывались внутренности, — Харли будто издевался, наблюдая, как парень стремительно позеленел. Питеру на миг показалось, что его сейчас вырвет, и он порадовался, что его желудок пуст.</p><p>— А как Тони? — последние события всплывали в голове, заставляя измученный мозг рассылать по телу новые вспышки боли.</p><p>— Он в порядке. Благодаря костюму его внутренности не поджарились. Он уже в порядке, за исключением ожогов. Вся правая сторона тела. К счастью, мы в Ваканде, поэтому через день он будет как новенький, — Паркер выдохнул с облегчением и откинулся на подушку.</p><p>— Тони уже несколько раз пытался сбежать в своём костюме, но Т’Чалла смог его поймать, — Питер усмехнулся. Разговоры Харли его убаюкивали. — Пеппер зайдёт к тебе, когда он уснёт. Нам ещё нужно рассказать Старку о твоём ранении, а это будет чревато.</p><p>— Что? — Кинер усмехнулся. Только что парень почти провалился в сон, а сейчас распахнул глаза и выглядел максимально взвинченным. — Он не в курсе?</p><p>— Не знаю, что между вами случилось, — Кинер так выразительно зло посмотрел, что Паркеру на секунду стало не по себе, — но он уверен, что ты не хочешь его видеть, поэтому не приходишь.</p><p>— Дерьмо, — парень нахмурился, прикрыв глаза. Так сильно хотелось уснуть, но когда он так просто сдавался сну? — Я так виноват перед ним. Сказал полный бред и пожалел. А потом всё это случилось с ним.</p><p>— И поэтому ты решил, что можешь истечь кровью в коридоре? — Кинер смотрел на него, как на идиота. У Питера не было сил обращать на это внимание. Он только легко качнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли отвергая его предположение. — Тут была твоя тётя, — что там говорили про сон? Питер мгновенно наплевал на него и резко сел, игнорируя, как мышцы завыли от боли.</p><p>— Мэй была здесь?</p><p>— Мы порядком подзадолбали Стрэнджа, который устал быть таксистом между Вакандой и Нью-Йорком. Мэй с Пеппер плакали настолько синхронно. Знаешь, чего стоило мне их успокоить? Поэтому ты заслужил немного этого, — Харли снова клацнул выключателем. Паркер рухнул на кровать, закрываясь от яркого света. — Немного дискомфорта и головной боли, понимаешь? Этого ты, возможно, заслужил. Да о чём я, определённо заслужил. Но не истечь кровью в коридоре самой продвинутой больницы в мире, идиот.</p><p>— Да, кажется я понимаю твою философию, — покорно пробормотал Питер, всё-таки отдаваясь в руки сна. Он разберётся со всем, что натворил позже, а пока нужно только поспать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Скучно-о-о-о, — протянул Тони и кинул мячиком в стену. В этот же момент на стене вспыхнул портал и Стивен Стрэндж получил мячиком прямо по лбу. Старк секунду пялился на сие совпадение, а потом громко рассмеялся, хватаясь за живот свободной рукой. Вторая была упрятана в прибор из вибраниума и прямо сейчас наращивала ему новую кожу. После того, как подобное проделали с его шеей и лицом, Тони убедился в безопасности этой штуки, которую собрала девочка возраста Питера (!), и просто откровенно скучал в своей палате.<p>— О, Гендальф, ты какими судьбами? — Старк сделал вид, что отсмеялся, хотя веселье всё ещё светилось в его глазах.</p><p>— Твой ребёнок попросил меня прийти, — Стивен одарил мужчину максимально недовольным взглядом, — хотя ты сам ещё дитя, Старк.</p><p>— Ребёнок? Тебя Питер попросил? — Тони мгновенно растерял всё веселье.</p><p>— Нет, я, — Харли вошёл в палату. Руки он прятал в карманах джинсов, на нём была вчерашняя футболка — измятая, как в принципе и весь вид парня. Старк мгновенно задался вопросом, где ошивался парень, если был не дома и не с ним. — Но это касается Паркера.</p><p>— И что там? — Тони спросил деланно лениво. Кинер прищурился, давая понять, что не верит в напускное безразличие. Стрэндж стоял рядом молчаливой тенью.</p><p>— Если коротко, то я тебе соврал, — ни капли сожаления в голосе Харли не было. Он только порадовался, что рядом нет Пеппер, потому что автором идеи всё скрыть была женщина. Но парню не хотелось, чтобы Старк злился на неё, — Питер тут, в Ваканде, и ему тоже досталось.</p><p>Кинер проговорил это скороговоркой и понадеялся, что не получит вибраниумом по голове. Когда-то подобное с ним случалось, и это не входило в список лучших ощущений.</p><p>— Что с ним? — Старк мгновенно побледнел и встал с места. Всё это напомнило Харли дурной бразильский сериал. Он уже хотел ответить колкостью, но Стрэндж вмешался, уловив то самое шальное выражение на лице Кинера, которое никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводило.</p><p>— Сейчас он здоров, — Стивен подумал о том, как бы чётче выразиться, что парню вырвало кусок мяса из тела и тот потерял кучу крови. Он тоже свёл брови к переносице. Очень плохой бразильский сериал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Питер проснулся во второй раз, тело гудело также, а жажда не переставала мучить. Однако мысли немного прояснились. На улице на этот раз был день. Поэтому, стоило ему приоткрыть воспалённые глаза, как он застонал от яркости. Знакомый силуэт сидел в кресле и Питер тихо обратился к нему:<p>— Харли, я помню, что я идиот, потому что обидел мистера Старка и почти позволил себе умереть, но может ты прекратишь пытать меня светом и закроешь шторы? — свет притух по лёгкому щелчку пальца. Паркер приоткрыл глаза и благодарно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты осознаёшь свою вину, — от голоса Тони Старка Питер подскочил на месте и чуть не ударился головой о изголовье. Твёрдая рука остановила его и усадила обратно на кровать. На этот раз тело было более живым, поэтому Питер смог остаться в сидячем положении и не чувствовать сильного дискомфорта.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — испуганно пролепетал он, не зная, что на самом деле хочет сказать.</p><p>— Я помню, как меня зовут, — Питер весь сжался, потому что мужчина звучал очень зло и парень был уверен, что получит за то, каким тоном посмел говорить с ним на крыше. — Итак, я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, чем ты думал?</p><p>— Извините, — перебил его Питер. Из-за слабого освещения он плохо видел лицо мужчины, однако постепенно зрение подстраивалось под полумрак и от этого стало ещё хуже — Питер не хотел видеть, как мужчина на него злится, — простите, мистер Старк, сэр, я не должен был кричать на вас. Я понимаю, я вёл себя как ребёнок, когда позволил себе истерику, тем более... — Тони остановил его тираду раздражённым взмахом руки. А потом посмотрел, как на умалишённого.</p><p>— Ты что? — Питеру показалось, что ему удалось смутить Тони Старка. Однако через мгновение мужчина собрался и продолжил. — Ты за что извиняешься, шкет?</p><p>— За то, что кричал на вас, я... — ещё один раздражённый жест.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что та истерика на крыше будет волновать меня намного больше, чем-то, что ты сделал всё, чтобы скрыть своё ранение? Ты вообще чем думал, Паркер? — оу, Тони назвал его по фамилии, Питер принял это, как дурной знак. — Ты чуть не отправил свою паучью задницу на тот свет, и если ты думаешь, что это убедит меня дать тебе больше свободы, то ты чертовски ошибаешься, юноша!</p><p>— Я не хотел, мистер Старк, просто я намного больше переживал о вас и как-то не подумал… — третий злой взмах рукой и нацеленный на него в гневе палец.</p><p>— Вот, запомни эту фразу. Я, твою-то мать, как-то не подумал. Очень-очень плохой девиз, Паркер.</p><p>— Извините, — пискнул Питер и неосознанно залез глубже под одеяло. Мужчина наконец выговорился и выдохнул.</p><p>— Ещё раз такое повторится и… — Старк на секунду задумался, — я даже не знаю, что сделаю, но тебе не придётся это по вкусу, парень. А теперь ещё немного отдохни. Скоро к тебе придут врачи и помогут тебе встать на ноги.</p><p>Старк поднялся и широким шагом направился к выходу из комнаты. Питеру хотелось остановить его, однако он не знал, что должен говорить. Опять извиняться? Тони был настолько зол, что не услышал бы его. Легче было оставить всё, как есть, однако и этого Питеру не хотелось. Он не хотел от случайно брошенной фразы терять отношения с наставником.</p><p>— Кстати, — Старк заметил, как парень мечется и остановился сам, — если что, я не злюсь на тебя за то, что было на крыше. Ты не сказал ничего, что не было правдой, парень. Поэтому можешь расслабится.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, — когда мужчина сам поднял эту тему, Питер не мог дать ему уйти просто так. Мужчина замер у самой двери и повернулся, вопросительно смотря, — если бы вы были моим отцом, это было бы круто. Я имею ввиду, что вы неплохи в этом… даже наоборот, — Питер мучительно покраснел и спрятал взгляд, радуясь, что темнота хоть немного скрывает его неловкость. Тони смотрел на него задумчиво так долго, что Питер не выдержал и поднял глаза. И даже несмотря на темноту, Паркер мог поклясться, что мужчина тоже смущен этой ситуацией.</p><p>— Выздоравливай, парень, — Старк благодарно улыбнулся и вышел из палаты. Мужчина не признался бы в этом никогда в мире, но после этих слов мальчишки, он испытал огромное облегчение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Я, кажется, люблю тебя, Пеппер Поттс</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мистер Старк, вас ожидают в конференц-зале, совет директоров собрался около получаса назад, — напомнила надоедливая Пятница то, что Тони и так прекрасно знал. Более того, он всё это время находился в десяти шагах от места, где его ждали.</p><p>— Пятница, дорогая, я знаю, — мужчина опрокинул в себя ещё стакан виски и поморщился. Но не от вкуса. Сейчас Старку было достаточно горько, хотя благородный напиток был к этому не причастен.</p><p>— Смею предположить, что вы расстроены из-за новостей о мисс Поттс, сэр, — Тони поморщился. Не потому что ИИ что-то смела предполагать, а от того, что попала программа в точку (как и много раз до этого). Он ничего не ответил. Только повернулся к экрану, на котором высвечивался десяток-другой заголовков с одним и тем же смыслом.</p><p>— Бывшая невеста небезызвестного Тони Старка засветилась на тропическом курорте с другим мужчиной. Избранником знаменитой безнес-леди стал… — Тони поморщился и остановил видео. Он мог бы услышать имя её нового мужчины, выведать о нём всё и превратить его жизнь в месиво. Но он обещал себе не вмешиваться в жизнь женщины совсем, потому что некогда его Пеппер давилась слезами и просила оставить её в покое. Потому что он все соки из неё выпил, она хотела спокойной жизни и семьи, а не сумасшедшего марафона из супергероев и суперзлодеев, она хотела быть с мужчиной, который будет поддерживать её, а не подвергать опасности одним своим нахождением рядом. И, видит Бог, она имела право на все эти претензии.</p><p>Тони оставался Железным человеком, потому что жил в долг, а ещё на его совести висело столько смертей. Он не щадил себя. Вместе с собой не щадил и Пеппер. А потом была заварушка с Мандарином, руины их общего дома, бесконечное геройство. Иногда холодными вечерами она прижималась к нему дрожащим телом и просила остановиться, притормозить хотя бы немного, позволить ей помочь и не взваливать на себя ответственность за целый мир. Если бы Старк мог так, то не надевал бы броню больше ни разу после Афганистана.</p><p>— Босс, совет директоров…</p><p>— О Боже, детка, не бубни, скажи им, что я уже в лифте, — Старк потёр виски. Лучше ему выйти в конференц-зал, поздороваться с опостылевшими людьми и скучать под их занудный трёп, надеясь, что он выгонит из головы ненужные мысли.</p><p>Мужчина медлит ещё несколько секунд, поправляет галстук и пытается не цепляться взглядом за своё отражение, потому что избитое лицо возвращает на неделю назад, в холод Сибири. От него наверняка пахнет виски и отчаянием — так ему сказал Роуди вчера, когда они надрались в дрова из-за несправедливости жизни.</p><p>— Итак, дорогая, давай в нескольких словах, чего хотят от меня на этот раз? — бормочет он, подходя к кабинету. Пятница начинает рассказ о том, что Старк и сам прекрасно знал — его супергеройская деятельность тесно влияла на бизнес, акции падали после раскола Мстителей и инцидента с договором. Акционеры хотели знать, что компания планирует делать в сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>— Однажды вы все поймёте, что Железный человек не часть компании и перестанете меня пилить за каждый супергеройский промах, — хамить акционерам с порога не лучшая идея. Тони, в общем-то, наплевать. Без его изобретений все эти люди останутся с пустым кошельком.</p><p>— Каждый в этом городе знает, кто скрывается под маской Железного человека. Вы, мистер Старк, как никто другой знаете, что репутация главы компании влияет на её имидж.</p><p>— О, Хэндерсон, — отсалютовал ему Тони, — как жизнь, как сестра?</p><p>— Отлично, — сквозь зубы отвечает хмурый мужчина в дорогом деловом костюме. Напоминание о том, как Тони закрутил с упомянутой сестрой интрижку, выводило его из себя каждый раз.</p><p>— Вы забываетесь, мистер Старк, — с вызовом говорит ему женщина за столом. Тони она нравится, потому что единственная всегда искренне презирает его без лицемерных улыбок, а ещё она так и не пала жертвой его очарования.</p><p>— Думаю, Тони несколько перегнул палку, что, очевидно, является результатом усталости, — приходиться собрать всю выдержку в кулак, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданности. После громких заголовков и фотографий, мужчина ожидал, что не увидит Пеппер ещё несколько дней, а она — легка на помине — уже под руку выводит его из комнаты. Как маленького. И возвращается говорить со взбешённым (стараниями Тони) советом.</p><p>Старку понадобилось полчаса, чтобы прийти в себя. После появления Поттс желание тянуть нервы из совета пропало. Желание на что-либо пропало, но у Тони не хватает сил даже думать об этом. Он возвращается в конференц-зал, к колючим взглядам всех присутствующих, и молча презентует им свои наработки, которые покажет на ближайшем Экспо. Людей в креслах это успокаивает (ещё бы их это не успокаивало).</p><p>Через десять минут Старк выходит из зала окончательно — как всегда не прощаясь. Как повелось недавно — он полностью погружён в свои мысли. Ему хочется сорваться и уехать домой, только место, которое он раньше называл домом, на пару этажей выше. Однако теперь жилое крыло Башни пустовало совсем. И ему некуда было идти.</p><p>Старк оседает в мастерской. Только сегодня забить голову работой у него совсем не получается. Он садится на пол и методично отпивает виски из своего стакана. Всегда в такие моменты он забывался, напивался, но сейчас после ухода всех близких людей из его жизни, Старк больше не мог быть таким спокойным.</p><p>— Итак, Тони, на сегодня у нас назначен благотворительный приём в местном концерт-холле, нужно поднимать репутацию компании. Ещё я связалась с… — женщина озадачено замолкает, потому что Старк сидит в укромном уголке и от входа его не видно. — Тони?</p><p>— Да, мисс Поттс, — он отставляет стакан и устало поднимается на ноги. Женщина вцепляется в него взглядом и сразу мрачнеет.</p><p>— Ты уже пьян.</p><p>— Немного выпил, — отвечает он, когда она и фразу не успевает закончить. Потому что знает, что она скажет. За столько-то лет.</p><p>— Ты невозможен, — выдыхает она и вносит корректировки в планшете, почти не глядя. — Тогда передвинем выход на несколько дней позже, когда ты будешь в состоянии. Кстати, ты мог бы не хамить совету, это так, к слову.</p><p>— А они могли бы не выносить мне мозг каждый раз. Не ясно, у меня всё под контролем, и я…</p><p>— Не стоит портить отношения с акционерами, это ничем хорошим не заканчивается, вспомни Илона…</p><p>— …в состоянии решить небольшие проблемы компании, — они снова говорят в унисон, не слыша друг друга. Или хотя бы делая вид, потому что Пеппер цепляется за его последнюю фразу молниеносно.</p><p>— Думаю, если бы я не вмешалась, совет всё-таки решился бы отстранить тебя.</p><p>— Тогда им бы пришлось искать другой большой мозг в свою компанию, — он разводит руками и напускает на себя сожаление. Пеппер смотрит чуть зло:</p><p>— Ты невыносим.</p><p>— А ты повторяешься, мисс Поттс, — он поворачивается и цепляет стакан. Делает несколько глотков, не отводя глаз от женщины. — Кстати, неплохо выглядишь. Хорошо отдохнула?</p><p>— Прекрасно, мистер Старк, — на его лице безразличие такое напускное, что привычная маска трескается и слазит по краям, будто облупившаяся краска. — Я передам распорядок дня на завтра через Пятницу.</p><p>— Обязательно рассмотрю его, если не забуду, — он отворачивается, прерывая зрительный контакт, и открывает перед собой последнюю разработку. На этот раз отстраненность выглядит правдоподобной. Женщина ещё секунду смотрит на него и с тихим вздохом выходит.</p><p>Для чего они до сих пор играют роли перед друг другом не понимает ни один. Старк после тонны перечитанных громких заголовков не может показать, что ему не всё равно. А Пеппер тоже не сдаётся — она же сама приняла решение уйти.</p><p>Тони выползает из мастерской к ночи. Он так и не может сосредоточиться на работе, поэтому в очередной раз разбирает мотор любимой машины. Его пиджак остался лежать на полу, новая рубашка в машинном масле. В нём самом виски чуть больше, чем было нужно. Зато теперь появился шанс уснуть без сновидений. Он дёргает пуговицы, пытаясь освободить себя от одежды, но измазанные пальцы плохо подчиняются, поэтому он дёргает за ворот с двух сторон и пуговицы со стуком сыпятся на пол. Он крадётся к бару — взять ещё бутылку и направиться спать.</p><p>— Опять не спишь? — он узнаёт голос Пеппер сразу, но он же супергерой, у него вообще-то рефлексы. — Ты усовершенствовал её, — женщина смотрит на перчатку не впечатлённая. Тони фыркает. Да, к возможности быть расстрелянной бронёй Железного человека Пеппер Поттс давно привыкла.</p><p>— Ты чего здесь? — голос хрипит от алкоголя и усталости. Он снимает перчатку, мысленно ругая себя на все лады. Не хотелось прослыть истериком перед Пеппер. В который раз. Он вообще-то, хотел показать, как у него всё под контролем без неё. А получается какой-то крик о помощи.</p><p>— Заработалась, — она сидит на диване и читает книгу. Домашняя одежда из тех запасов, которые она не забрала с собой, и растрёпанные волосы завораживают, и Тони силой отводит взгляд. Он не хочет думать о Пеппер, вспоминать о том, что она ушла, каждый раз больно, как в первый.</p><p>— А не спишь почему? — он достаёт бутылку, но не уходит. Снова смотрит на расслабленную женщину на диване и мысленно переносится в их спокойные вечера, когда оба вырывались и проводили время вместе.</p><p>— Смена часовых поясов, — она возвращается к книге. Старк чувствует, что должен уйти вот прямо сейчас, но ноги будто примерзают к полу. Пеппер снова вникает в написанное (на самом деле каменеет над страницами, но Тони этого не видит, он сам такой же).</p><p>— Я к себе, — бросает он и морщится. Непривычно говорить так об <i>их</i> спальне.</p><p>— Я слышала, Роуди вернулся, — Старк снова замирает. В животе расползается чувство, как от удара под дых. Но он не уходит. С момента их встречи Пеппер впервые показывает неприкрытое беспокойство.</p><p>— Да, он восстанавливается, — только из-за её искренности Тони отвечает. Пеппер чувствует его желание укрыться от разговора почти физически.</p><p>— А ты? — он уходит. Твёрдым шагом направляется к спальне, в открытую игнорируя вопрос. — Тони! — громко окликает она. Книга падает на диван, когда женщина резко поднимается и направляется за мужчиной.</p><p>— О, я прекрасно. — он оборачивается и Пеппер замирает в нескольких шагах. — Я уже привык к тому, что меня оставляют близкие люди, — она замирает не потому, что не хочет приближаться. Впервые видит его настоящего, после того, что с ним случилось. Тони сутулится и смотрит как-то исподлобья, будто ожидает очередного удара от неё. Синяки и ссадины на его лице будто становятся ярче, а только что сросшаяся рука беззащитно прижимается к боку. Всё это неосознанно и на пару секунд.</p><p>— Тони, — она снова зовёт в удаляющуюся спину. Сердце сжимается от того, какой он сейчас. Не каждый раз Старк был таким искренним даже с ней.</p><p>— Мисс Поттс, — он резко поворачивается и замирает. Пеппер впечатывается в его грудь со всего маху, потому что не успевает затормозить. Оба каменеют. Тони чувствует знакомое тепло и хочется по рукам себя ударить, чтобы сдержаться и не обнять. Прижать к себе привычно и… — Хвала богам, что не все подчинённые встречают меня так после отпуска, — все его силы уходят на резкость. На отстраниться их не остаётся.</p><p>— Тони, — повторяет она. Хочется спросить, почему она завела повторять его имя, словно заведённая, и почему не отходит от него, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь. Но Старк не успевает — женщина наглым образом обезоруживает его. Когда ладошки обнимают так привычно, Тони не сдерживает загнанного дыхания. Руки сами ложатся на её талию. Если бы он мог себя контролировать, он бы не сделал этого.</p><p>— Мне так жаль, Тони. Наташа мне всё рассказала. Мне жаль, действительно жаль, — бормочет она в его рубашку. Тони сглатывает. Он уверен, что Наташа-то знала всё, ей не надо было быть свидетелем событий, чтобы разузнать каждую деталь.</p><p>Но об этом он подумает позже. Не сейчас, когда Пеппер до тупой боли знакомо прижимается к нему и начинает всхлипывать в его рубашку. Она плачет — и уже от этого Старку хочется себя ущипнуть. Иногда ему казалось, что женщина не уронит ни слезы, даже будь он на смертном одре. Но сейчас она гладила его по спине и крупно вздрагивала от рыданий. Плакала от обиды за него, из-за того, как с ним обошлись. От этого Тони потряхивает и он не находит ничего лучше, как прижаться губами к её макушке, не то в поддержке, не то в благодарности.</p><p>— Всё нормально, Пеппс, — она не верит. Его голос так надтреснут. Да сам Тони такой побитый во всех смыслах, это невооружённым взглядом видно. Почему остальные этого не замечают, не понятно.</p><p>Она немного успокаивается, но не отстраняется. Пеппер может уйти в свою комнату и списать порыв на жалость или слабость после бесконечных перелётов. Но она остаётся на месте.</p><p>— Твой новый парень не ждёт тебя? — внезапно спрашивает Старк. Его тон не такой тёплый, а хватка ослабляется.</p><p>— Тони, — снова повторяет она со смешком. Пеппер тоже немного расслабляется и встречается с ревнивым взглядом. — Я ездила туда с Кевином.</p><p>— Ну, такое ужасное имя не помеха для отношений, — он хочет отстранится. Пеппер удерживает его руки на своей талии и улыбается.</p><p>— Кевин мой кузен, а не бойфренд. Мой мужчина настолько ужасен, что не помнит имена моих родственников, — посмеивается женщина, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Тони.</p><p>— И кто же он? Я его знаю? — он скрывает облегчение за смешком. По лукавому взгляду понимает, что не получается и Пеппер видит его насквозь.</p><p>— Не думаю, — улыбается она и приподнимается к губам мужчины.</p><p>Он целует её, не переставая ухмыляться. Становится так привычно и тепло, бесконечное беспокойство отпускает. Первый раз с самой Сибири Тони Старк выдыхает с облегчением.</p><p>Бесконечные проблемы будто отходят на второй план. Оказывается всё, чего ему так не хватало эти дни — поддержка одной единственной, которая дрожит в его руках и смотрит с нежностью и пониманием. И в груди зарождается малознакомое непонятное чувство, которое он так боялся признавать. Но которое запустило корни в его сердце сильно и безвозвратно. Если он промолчит сейчас, то будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хотя о чём он — промолчать невозможно. Огромное и давящее находит выход с тихим выдохом в светлые растрёпанные волосы:</p><p>— Я, кажется, люблю тебя, Пеппер Поттс.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>О том, чем эти два идиота думают</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Харли Кинер никогда не нуждался ни в чьей поддержке. Он, на самом деле, и сам неплохо справлялся со всем, что ему подкидывала судьба. Сестра совсем отбилась от рук? Что же, он может направить эту идиотку на путь истинный. Орёт мать? Да ладно, он побудет мишенью, на которой вечно уставшая женщина может сорваться. Проблемы в школе? Что ж, он может поставить своих обидчиков на место. Проблемы с полицией? Что ж, не стоило решать свои проблемы принесённым самодельным пистолетом.</p><p>На самом деле, его изобретение стреляло не пулями, а обычными резиновыми шариками (правда, со скоростью сто метров в секунду), и он даже выстрелить не успел, но шерифа это не особо волновало.</p><p>Харли Кинер был до чёртиков самостоятельным и независимым, но даже у него были сложные дни, когда он не справлялся. И он мог бы позволить арестовать себя и таскать по судам, в какой-то степени он этого заслуживал, но помимо всего прочего, у него была семья. Парень работал с четырнадцати, чтоб хоть немного помочь матери, и он не мог позволить себе так глупо лишиться школы и нормального будущего.</p><p>В тот день Кинер впервые достал из коробки странное устройство, похожее на пейджер, которое оставил сам Тони Старк для связи. Мужчина после того, как наполнил гараж всякими техническими новинками, исчез из его жизни, оставив только воспоминания и кучу крутой техники. Тогда жизнь семьи Кинера совсем наладилась — мать подозрительно быстро нашла хорошую работу, сестра перестала звать отца по ночам и плакать. С того времени много воды утекло, многое изменилось, но парень всё ещё был благодарен механику.</p><p>Когда Харли пытался связаться со Старком, он почти ни на что не рассчитывал. Спустя два года парень поступил в МИТ, получал стипендию и ни капли не жалел о том, что тогда связался с Тони. Потому что помимо денег и связей в тот вечер он получил что-то большее.</p><p>С тех пор «пейджер» иногда давал о себе знать. Чаще всего это было предупреждения не высовываться. Старк был в центре супергеройского мира, имел связи в правительстве и всегда знал, когда должен случиться очередной конец мира. В такие дни Харли предупреждал семью об опасности, заседал дома и мониторил новости, надеясь, что Железный человек не нырнёт в очередную воронку с бомбой наперевес.</p><p>Иногда Тони звал его к себе. Обычно в такие моменты мужчина был помят и разбит. За последние месяцы это происходило куда чаще, чем Харли бы хотелось.</p><p>Однако, когда почти через три года после первого такого раза, Харли далеко не впервые прошёлся по мастерской, сбрасывая пиджак в углу комнаты, он поймал себя на мысли, что Тони выглядит по-другому. Сошли мешки под глазами, руки не подрагивали так часто, а дыхание не сбивалось в преддверии панической атаки. Сначала он списал всё это на Пеппер, которая привычно потрепала Кинера по голове и улетела на очередную встречу. Но на самом деле у этого была ещё одна причина.</p><p>Когда Питер Паркер появился в мастерской, Харли не удивился. В конце концов, у него был интернет, и он слышал об этом мальчике, который непонятно откуда обнаружился у Старка в окружении. Более того, Харли успел аккуратно всё выспросить (Тони оценил оттенки ревности в его голосе), что за парень и, услышав, что это очередной супергерой, немного расслабился.</p><p>С виду Питер был обычным ботаном, который не тянул на человека, чьё имя было самым запрашиваемым в гугле за последний месяц, поэтому Харли он особенно не напрягал. Парень чувствовал себя, как дома, много курил, острил и всё пытался заставить свои часы работать именно так, как ему нужно. Тони возился рядом с каким-то улучшением перчатки в своих часах, которые они начиняли примочками вместе. Кинер вообще любил этот аксессуар, у него этих часов был с десяток, и все он старался модифицировать, сделать их максимально персонализированными. Благо, Тони разрешал ему пользоваться мастерской в любых целях.</p><p>От своей работы Харли оторвался только ближе к полуночи и то не по свей воле. Он услышал какое-то копошение на диване в углу, где несколько часов вырубился этот самый Питер. Парень вздрогнул несколько раз и чуть не свалился с небольшого дивана.</p><p>— Тони? — тихо позвал Харли. Мужчина не заметил. Судя по тому, как Старк пританцовывал, он снова запустил музыку через гарнитуру Пятницы (удивительно глупое применение многомиллионому искусственному интеллекту). — Тони! — сказал Кинер настойчивей и запустил в мужчину отвёрткой. Через несколько секунд и один резкий поворот Харли уставился на направленную на него перчатку Железного человека, готовую к выстрелу.</p><p>— Он не в порядке, — парень только фыркнул, невпечатлённый. — Кстати, теперь она работает ещё быстрее. — Старк перевёл дыхание и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь осознать то, что произошло. Кинеру захотелось по лбу себе дать — для него всё шуточки, а у Тони столько неприятного багажа в прошлом, что вот так триггерить его очень бесчеловечно. — Питер, — зачем-то добавил парень.</p><p>И это подействовало. Тони встрепенулся и тут же направился к поскуливающему на диване парню. Харли только брови вздёрнул и закрепил часы на своей руке, пытаясь заставить голографический экран работать нормально. Получалось не очень — нет, совсем не потому, что он краем глаза наблюдал за тем, что происходит в углу мастерской.</p><p>— Эй, Пити, — мягко проговорил Тони и коснулся плеча подростка. Тот ожидаемо не отреагировал, погружённый в кошмар. — Всё нормально, малыш.</p><p> Харли проследил, как мужчина провёл по волосам подростка, мягко пропуская пряди между пальцами.</p><p>— Бен? — было видно, как подскочившего на диване парня сотрясает дрожь.</p><p>— Нет, приятель, это всего лишь я, Тони, — мягко и осторожно проговорил мужчина, пытаясь не испугать взъерошенного Питера. — Плохой день, дружок?</p><p>Парень ещё секунду сидит неподвижно, а затем резко кидается вперёд и опутывает мужчину своими паучьими лапками, прижимаясь к тому невероятно близко.</p><p>— Эй, малыш, — мужчина даже не напрягается, спокойно прижимает к себе Питера и мягко смеётся, — пойдём, уложим тебя спать, цепкое членистоногое. Я скоро, — бросает он Харли, легко поднимается с дивана и уносит прижавшегося к нему подростка из комнаты.</p><p>Кинер только ухмыляется и плечами пожимает. Сам он не терпел таких нежностей и никогда подобного от Тони не требовал. В конце концов, зачем ему переживать? Старк с ним уже тучу лет, он всегда рядом, помогает и не гнушается попросить помощи в ответ.</p><p>Когда Тони не возвращается, а Пятница докладывает, что Босс уснул рядом с Питером, Кинер душит в груди скребущее чувство ревности и повторяет себе, что всё в порядке.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер сияет, как начищенная монета, когда Тони назначает встречу в его небольшой квартирке в Квинсе.<p>Парень вообще не рассчитывал, что миллиардер когда-то почтит вниманием его скромное жилище, но Старк совсем неожиданно заявляет, что хочет приехать. Подросток только хмурится и плечами пожимает, пока проницательная тётя не раскрывает ему того, что Питер не замечает.</p><p>— Тони как-то изменился в последнее время, да? — легко усмехается Мэй. После раскрытия личности Паучка, она стала чаще общаться со Старком и спокойно обращалась к нему по имени и говорила ему, что думала. Мужчине, судя по всему, эта прямолинейность нравилась. Питер думал, что тётя и наставник никогда не сработаются, но они смогли его удивить.</p><p>Паркер только плечами пожимает, потому что не понимает, к чему женщина ведёт.</p><p>— Думаю, иллюзии этого Мистерио напугали его, — женщина выглядит так, будто живёт с полным балбесом, который ничего в жизни не понимает. Питер так себя и чувствует на данный момент.</p><p>— Почему бы мистеру Старку бояться каких-то иллюзий? — Питер чуть с места не подскакивает в естественном порыве защитить своего героя.</p><p>— Ну, Бек показывал ему, что причиняет тебе вред, — хитро улыбается женщина, целует его в щёку и удаляется, оставляя Питера один на один с оглушающей тишиной.</p><p>Парень почему-то волнуется. Он привык проводить море времени с Тони в Башне. Но сейчас, в своей небольшой квартирке, он боялся выглядеть глупо. Поэтому Питер без конца поправлял диванные подушки, листал список фильмов и поглядывал на часы. Тем временем Тони опаздывал.</p><p>А ещё дурацкие слова тёти Мэй не выходил из головы. Питеру было от таких мыслей дискомфортно, кто он, в конце концов, такой, чтобы сам мистер Старк за него переживал?У Тони вообще-то есть семья: Пеппер, Роуди, Харли там. А за него, за Паркера, почему мужчина должен волноваться?</p><p>А с другой стороны парень вспоминал, как Тони прижимал его к себе тогда, в квинджете, и его самого трясло от пережитого.</p><p>— Питер? — он услышал голос Карен из часов, которые Тони всё-таки ему подарил после того, как с их помощью разыскал Бека. — Мистер Старк не может приехать, он просил извиниться.</p><p>— Эм… Что-то случилось? — парень с места вскочил и посмотрел в окно, где вдали за другими домами пряталась родная Башня.</p><p>— У меня нет доступа к этой информации, Питер, — парень несколько секунд помолчал. Он мог бы заварить себе чай и сесть смотреть фильм в одиночестве, обсуждая с Недом что-то незначительное по переписке. Но в голове пронеслись сотни вариантов — вдруг это снова козни какого-то злодея, или правительство снова мешает жить, или Роджерс?</p><p>Через пять минут парень вылетел из собственного окна в костюме и устремился в свой второй дом.</p><p>Башня знакомо сияла ярким маяком. Питер быстро перемещался по городу, наслаждался полётом и изредка приветствовал случайных прохожих. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии пролететь в нескольких метрах от парня, который снимал его на камеру.</p><p>— Карен, я же могу войти? — полёт растворил беспокойство и голос парня звучал задорно.</p><p>— Мистер Старк дал тебе полный доступ, Питер, несмотря на обстоятельства.</p><p>— Где он сейчас?</p><p>Карен уже привычно дала ему координаты и открыла ближайшее удобное окно. Однако весь хороший настрой и энтузиазм тут же улетучились, когда он услышал громкие голоса из соседней комнаты.</p><p>— Ты не можешь поступать так безответственно, Харли! — Тони не кричал, ему не нужно было кричать, чтобы внушить страх. По его тону Питер понял, что мужчина в бешенстве.</p><p>— Перестань, пожалуйста, мне и так плохо, — Кинер звучал привычно-нахально и немного устало. Питер всё ещё на дух его не переносил.</p><p>— Вы подслушиваете, мистер Паркер, — парень от неожиданности подскочил к самому потолку и так на нём и остался. Он прислушался, но Старк за стеной продолжил отчитывать Харли. Голос Пятницы не озарил всю комнату, она связалась с ним через динамик в костюме, и за это Питер был ей благодарен.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сообщить мистеру Старку? — прошептал Питер, прислушиваясь.</p><p>— У того парня был нож, Харли, он мог тебя прирезать прямо рядом с университетом. А всё потому, что ты не умеешь не нарываться.</p><p>— Кто бы это говорил, мистер «Я железный человек», скажу-ка свой адрес всему ёбаному миру, — ядовито ответил Кинер, но не кричал, только фыркнул и снова затих.</p><p>— Я могу себя защитить, — Харли повторил недавний звук, и мужчина раздражённо выдохнул.</p><p>— Мистер Старк просил его не беспокоить, поэтому сейчас я не могу ничего сделать, — парень чуть глаза не закатил. Непонятно, какую цель поставила себе Пятница, но коды ей явно подчистить нужно.</p><p>— Отлично, — Питер наконец смелеет и подбирается по потолку к двери. Пятница приоткрывает её сама, а, как известно, у Тони Старка двери не скрипят. Поэтому парень отлично всё видит и остаётся незамеченным.</p><p>— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — устало бросает Старк и падает на диван рядом с Харли. Мужчина одет в свою обычную одежду, в которой он обычно зависал в мастерской, а в углу комнаты молчаливо стоял пустой Марк.</p><p>— Я думал, что приношу меньше хлопот, чем твой Ребёнок-паук, — посмеивается Харли и поворачивается к Питеру в профиль. Лицо у парня заметно побито, но раны уже обработаны.</p><p>— Вы оба те ещё занозы в моей заднице, — весело фыркает Старк и поднимается. — Поспи сейчас, тебе нужно отдохнуть.</p><p>— Есть, босс, — салютует Кинер и удобнее устраивается на диване, заворачиваясь в огромный плед, который ему подал непонятно откуда выскользнувший робот.</p><p>— И, Харли, — от самой двери бросает Старк, поворачиваясь. — попытайся не делать ничего глупого хотя бы ближайшие десять часов, — его голос сквозит недовольством и беспокойством одновременно. Харли только кивает и опускается на подушки. Мужчина ещё минуту обеспокоенно сверлит его взглядом, а затем выходит.</p><p>Питер соскакивает с потолка и убирается из Башни, пока Пятница не сообщила о его визите. Он сжимает зубы, когда садится за фильмы один, и давится жгучей необъяснимой ревностью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Харли уже устал от светлых глянцевых стен и искусственного освещения в госпитале Ваканды. Эти несколько дней тянулись невыносимо долго — парень разрывался между палатами Питера и Тони, пытаясь заставить их наконец-то спокойно полежать несколько дней и нормально выздороветь. Сначала Старк устраивал концерты. Потом Питер с дуру попытался выбраться через окно, потому что запаниковал в незнакомом месте, и этим он только сделал хуже своим ранам. Кинер откровенно устал. Он поклялся себе, что проверит этих несносных пациентов и наконец поспит хотя бы несколько часов. Да, он конечно учился в МИТе, поэтому привык к бессонным ночам, но даже у парня был какой-то предел.<p>Хотелось завалиться в свою комнату в общежитие, скинуть трёхдневную одежду и наконец забыться сном. Можно ещё прижать к себе Рири и совсем ни о чём не думать.</p><p>Только вот Стрэндж сказал, что в следующий раз появится только к выписке, Рири была колючей и привычно холодной, а на плечах Харли привычно лежала ответственность за других.</p><p>Он кивнул принцессе Шури, которая проскользнула мимо, прямо на ходу делая какие-то заметки в продвинутом планшете. Палата Тони была как раз за поворотом, парень уже выучил этот путь на память. С собой он тащил несколько пончиков и свою огромную чашку кофе — миллиардеру до таких напитков ещё неделю лечиться.</p><p>— Привет, старикашка, — он толкнул дверь ногой и звонко поприветствовал пустую комнату. — Вот же блядь.</p><p>Харли горестно вздохнул и добавил к первоначальному оклику ещё с десяток матов. Ну как ребёнок, честное слово, просили же его — не вставать, дать докторам поставить себя на ноги и дальше бежать геройствовать впереди планеты всей.</p><p>— Ну найду я тебя, урод старый, — рыкнул Харли и импульсивно влил в себя полчашки кофе. Ему уже так привычно хотелось ноги Старку открутить, чтобы не сбегал хоть иногда.</p><p>В принципе, проблема поиска даже не стояла. Кинер не был идиотом и сразу же направился в палату к Паркеру. После того, как мужчина выяснил состояние своего протеже, он то и дело рвался проверить его, но Харли стоял скалой и передавал только сухие данные системы. Он сейчас-то покинул свой пост, чтобы связаться с Пеппер и тётей Питера. А нужно было звонить прямо из палаты, не боясь разбудить только задремавшего мужчину.</p><p>— Ну ты серьёзно? — фыркнул парень, вламываясь в палату мальчика. Он громогласно разрезал тишину, и Тони тут же шикнул на него.</p><p>Старк обнаружился у постели Питера — развалился на широком кресле и зарылся пальцами в кудри спящего парня. Кинер не раз замечал за окружающими пристрастие именно к этой кучерявой макушке.</p><p>— Заткнись, Кинер, — в том же тоне ответил Тони и недовольно зыркнул на него, мол, только попробуй что-то сказать.</p><p>— Тебе нужно лежать, — прошипел парень в ответ и зло плюхнулся на диван, предварительно бросив мужчине на колени коробку с пончиками. — Ты уже заебал меня, Старк, ведёшь себя, как ребёнок.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты у нас взрослый, мистер я-накурился-травки-и-бегал-голым, удали видео из интернета, Тони, прошу, — весело фыркнул мужчина и благодарно принял лакомство.</p><p>— У тебя десять минут, и ты возвращаешься в палату или я натравлю на тебя Пеппер, — парень бы прочитал очередную лекцию, но, во-первых, Старк умеет игнорировать нравоучения на уровне бога, а, во-вторых, Харли слишком устал для этого дерьма.</p><p>Поэтому Кинер ставит таймер на десять минут и позволяет себе отдохнуть. Сон приходит мгновенно, парень дремлет и чувствует, как уставшее измученное тело расслабляется.</p><p>Когда знакомые сильные руки мягко берут его запястье, Харли ещё не проваливается в сон окончательно, но ему уже мучительно не хочется действовать. Будильник так и не звенит, и парень крепко засыпает, чувствуя, как крепкие руки укладывают его на диван и укрывают пледом.</p><p>Кинер просыпается через пять часов. Питер всё ещё тихо сопит на своей кровати. Пятница отчитывается, что Тони отправился в свою палату и сейчас спит.</p><p>Харли впервые за несколько дней спокойно выдыхает и крепче укутывается в одеяло, позволяя себе первую за это время блаженную улыбку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер чувствует себя ужасно сонным. Он рассматривает собравшихся на завтрак Мстителей и громко зевает. Вечерний патруль затянулся дольше, чем нужно, поэтому он пришёл в Башню, наивно полагая, что здесь ему удастся избежать нотаций Мэй. Пеппер, в прочем, так просто это ему не оставила и на пару с Роджерсом бодро отчитывала его, пока готовила завтрак. Тони всё ещё не появлялся, но, судя по тому, что мастерская ночью пустовала, мужчина наконец-то нашёл время выспаться.<p>У Паркера не было сил огрызаться, он сидел между Баки и Сэмом и мрачно поглощал свою овсянку с фруктами. Кэп совсем недавно решил приобщить всех к здоровому питанию, и теперь у Питера появился ещё один повод его ненавидеть.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — лёгок на помине, Тони появился в комнате и мгновенно обратил внимание всех присутствующих на себя. К счастью, после того, как они стали продвигаться в том, чтоб избавить Баки от триггеров, напряжение между героями спало, и сейчас, когда в кухне одновременно со Старком и Пеппер присутствовали Кэп, Сэм и сам Баки, атмосфера мгновенно не накалялась, как раньше. Все пожелали гению доброго утра, а Пеппер поставила перед ним завтрак и чмокнула в щёку.</p><p>А потом по кухне прозвучал громкий смешок Сэма, который привлёк всеобщее внимание.</p><p>— Лучший старик в мире? Серьёзно, Старк? — засмеялся мужчина и ткнул в помятую чёрную футболку на мужчине.</p><p>— О, — Тони удивлённо моргнул, а потом опустил взгляд на издевательскую фразу, выведенную на футболке торжественными белыми буквами, — первое под руку попалось, — пожал он плечами и продолжил есть, не обращая внимания на чужие усмешки.</p><p>— Это подарок от Харли, — доверительно пояснила Пеппер с ласковой улыбкой так, чтобы все услышали. — Он её обожает, но никогда не признается в этом.</p><p>Старк попросту это проигнорировал, продолжив есть. Единственное, что его взволновало — чуть напрягшийся при упоминании того самого имени Питер. Мужчина не мог сдержать мягкой усмешки, наблюдая за мальчишеской ревностью.</p><p>— Эй, Паучок, — позвал он, будто все в кухне не глазели на него с усмешками. — Поработаем над твоим костюмом? У меня появились некоторые новые идеи.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пеппер мерила быстрыми шагами комнату, недовольно поджимая губы. Питер и Харли сидели перед ней с одинаково виноватыми лицами и опущенными головами. Поттс думала о том, как эти дети из раза в раз умело меняют её приоритеты: неделю назад она была бы счастлива, если бы увидела, как эти двое делят один диван и не пытаются друг друга прибить. Сейчас прибить хотелось этих двоих, но она себя старательно сдерживала.<p>— Эй, мисс Поттс, — позвал Питер. Он поднял на женщину виноватый взгляд. Пеппер выглядела сонной и очень домашней: теперь она не была одета в строгие деловые костюмы и каблуки, а стала выглядеть по-настоящему умиротворённо в джинсах и широкой кофте. Паркер правда чувствовал свою вину — мимоходом Тони обмолвился, что встреча с террористами не прошла так просто для Пеппер. Питеру было стыдно, он не хотел тревожить женщину в её редкий выходной.</p><p>— Помолчи ещё минутку, Питер, — женщина смерила двоих парней строгим взглядом, который прошибал даже Тони, поэтому они только сильней сжались на диване и стали выглядеть ещё более виноватыми.</p><p>— Пеппер, послушай, — Харли мог бы даже не пытаться, потому что быстрый взмах руки мгновенно его прервал. Кинер потёр счёсанную руку, одёрнул на себе испачканную рубашку и скорчил гримасу в абсолютной безысходности.</p><p>— А что должно произойти через минутку? — Харли бросил взгляд на его соседа по несчастью. Паркер всё ещё был в своём костюме, который заметно поджарился, и смотрел в сторону входа встревоженно. У Кинера не было суперслуха, зато был неплохой ум. Он понимал, что что бы Паркер сейчас не слышал — ничем хорошим это не закончится.</p><p>Рывком открытая дверь только подтвердила его опасения. Парень был далеко не паинькой, он разочаровывал близких ему людей не один раз в жизни. В их число входил и Тони. Но даже когда Харли позвонил среди ночи, и мужчине с жутким похмельем пришлось ехать за ним в участок, он не видел Тони Старка настолько злым.</p><p>— Чем, чёрт вас дери, вы, два ёбаных идиота, думали?..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>